Matchmaker
by All you need is Moz
Summary: Ness thinks her mom needs a man in her life, and she has the perfect candidate in mind - her new teacher, Mr Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

'Hey Mom,' I chucked my bag on the floor in the hallway as I walked through the kitchen to find my mom. She was at the sink peeling potatoes, still wearing the hideous green polo shirt she has to for her job, seriously it's a disgusting colour somewhere between bogey and pus green.

'Hey baby, dinner's going to be about half an hour so I suggest you get some of your homework out the way until it's ready.' I scowl and she chuckles as I huff back out of the kitchen and up to my room.

Everyone thinks it's so cool to have a young mom, assuming she lets me get away with stuff but she is actually pretty strict. She wants me to do well in school so I have 'options', that's always her favourite phrase. In some ways she is cool, I really feel I can talk to her about sex stuff, she's very open and honest and admits as much as she would like to think I'm saving myself she knows that's not going to happen.

Mom was barely seventeen when she had me, I know she had big plans for her life but she's never made me feel unwanted, in fact she's very keen on stressing that I am the best thing that ever happened to her. I have only ever seen my dad a few times; the last time was when he turned up a few years ago with his new wife on my birthday. I hate to say this about my flesh and blood but the guy's a douche.

Victoria, his third or fourth wife I'm not quite sure, she looked, to put it politely like a whore. Even mom frowned a little at her fake red hair extensions and the fact she wore more slap than a Doris Day convention. James, my father sat on the couch and just fondled Vicwhoria practically the whole visit before wishing me a happy birthday and leaving. Mom had said if she wanted to see cheap porn there was better stuff on the internet.

I get a cheque every Christmas and birthday so I can't complain. I often wonder what dad was like when he was younger, what mom ever saw in him but she just shrugs and says he was cute and sweet until she told him she was pregnant. Poor mom they had used protection but apparently she was one of the unlucky four percent that it fails on.

Thankfully I have plenty of lovely male role models in my life. Jasper is a cool guy; he's married to mom's best friend Alice. Coach McCarty is also fun, he and mom dated for a little while but it never took, culminating in the time he tried to teach her to wrestle and broke three of her ribs. They are still friends though, I learn a lot of funny words from Emmett that mom most definitely does not approve of.

I dig out my calculus book and sigh over the amazingly hot new teacher I have for the subject this year. Mr Cullen. As soon as he walked in the room there was a collective sigh from the female students, and maybe even some of the males. The guy was just sex on legs, I mean really it's hard enough to concentrate in school without giving us an amazingly hot teacher.

Scribbling away in my book, I hear my phone ringing from my bag, She Wolf blares from my phone and I giggle. Jake hates the fact that I assigned that ring tone to him and I love the fact it annoys him so. Last summer he got drunk at the big annual bonfire at La Push and started singing that song. I will never forget the sight of big, muscled Jacob prancing around singing 'There's a she wolf in the closet. Open up and set her free. There's a she wolf in your closet. Let it out so it can breathe.' This rendition was complete with howling and everything.

God that shit was priceless.

'Hi Jake,' I try to make my voice all low and sexy.

'Ness are you all right? Do you have a cold or something? _So much for sexy_.

'I'm fine,' I now use my normal voice. 'What's up?

I have had a crush on Jake for as long as I can remember, it's sad and demoralising because he just sees me as a sister but what can I do? The guy is gorgeous, tall, strong with beautiful chiselled cheekbones and lips that look firm yet soft. Damn I sound like those corny romance novels mom is always reading. Jake is beautiful there are no two ways about it, he used to have long, black hair but now he's cut it short, making his features more defined and somehow more manly.

I think I let out a sigh and quickly try to turn it into a cough.

'I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me in Port Angeles on Saturday?'

My heart is beating nineteen to the dozen. Holy shit he is asking me out on a date.

'A bunch of us are going, so what do you think?' and just like that my hopes deflate. Silently I curse myself and my stupid reactions as I agree to come. Sitting next to Jake in a dark theatre is about as close as I'm ever likely to get to him.

'Dinner's ready.' I trudge slowly downstairs and mom notices my funky mood.

'Is everything okay sweetie?' I tell mom most things but this little obsession of mine I keep to myself. I don't want the pity or the assurances that I will grow out of it.

'Damn calculus, you know how much I hate the subject.' Mom seems to accept my excuse.

'I hated that subject too at school. Ugh we had the most boring teacher imaginable.' She pulls a face and I laugh.

'Ah well my teacher is hot with a capital H.' I grin at her and she rolls her eyes.

'He's new,' I continue. 'Mr Cullen has certainly got the girls at Forks highs panties in a twist.'

Mom shakes her head and goes back to eating. Looking over at her I can see she looks tired. Grandpa died a few months ago from cancer, mom pretty much looked after him constantly in those last months, we couldn't exactly afford respite care.

Grandpa Charlie left us the house and some money but things are still tight and with only a high school education mom has to work at Newton's Outfitter's. I know she needs a break, the circles under her dark brown eyes so like my own are becoming more pronounced. Mom and Charlie were so close and I don't think she has taken time to grieve properly; sometimes I will catch her gazing at the chair he used to sit in looking lost and lonely.

Maybe mom needs a man but in this town decent men are hard to come by. I mentally go through the men around mom's age. Well there's stinky Pete but I think mom would require a certain level of hygiene. Most of the guy's at the lumberyard are married so they are out. Mom can look really pretty when she makes the effort, she has beautiful long mahogany coloured hair and her skin is really clear and fresh looking, in fact she could probably pass for under thirty. She's small like me, although not as small as aunt Alice, who is like woodland creature small, and I guess she has a pretty decent figure, it's curvy in all the right places.

Then inspiration strikes. _Ness you are a genius_. Silently I pat myself on the back, now I just need to formulate a plan. By my reckoning mom hasn't had a date in like three years, she's being out of the game so long, which makes things harder but not impossible.

'What are you up to?' Damn it I hadn't realised I was grinning, mom is eyeing me suspiciously as if she knows exactly what I'm thinking.

'Nothing,' I hedge.

'You look mighty pleased with yourself.'

'Do I?'

'Renessme Swan I know you are up to something.' I shake my head at the use of my ridiculous name, I'm pretty sure they gave her too many drugs while she was in labour, that's the only explanation for the name I got stuck with.

'I'm not up to anything. By the way is it okay if I go to the movies with Jake, Leah and Seth on Saturday?'

'I don't see why not.' She's still watching me warily but I lower my head and shovel mashed potato in my mouth.

Getting ready for school the next day I pull on my usual jeans and thick sweater, I don't bother with make up as fortunately I inherited mom's clear skin. My hair is not like hers at all though, it's very fair with red highlights and abominably wavy, which I hate, I long for smooth, straight hair instead of the bird's nest I am cursed with.

At school I catch sight of Mike Newton, he's with his stupid jock buddies and as I pass by he yells something about my mom being a milf. I flip him off and carry on to my first class, which happens to be calculus.

Mr Cullen is sat at his desk, his coppery hair all sexily dishevelled as he runs his fingers through it.

He looks up as I enter and I offer a weak smile, his full lips stretch into a smile and the cutest dimple appears in his square jaw. Oh yeah he is gorgeous.

Mr Cullen asks me a question during the lesson that I know the answer to but pretend not to, I see him frown but he passes on to another student. We are supposed to hand in our homework on the way out of class; I hang back and go to walk out of the door even though I have done the work.

'Homework Miss Swan?' I look back at Mr Cullen and say 'sorry I didn't finish it.'

'Is everything okay, you're usually very punctual at handing in your work.' I don't meet his eye, which I know will set alarm bells ringing and nod my head not very convincing.

'If you're sure..' he trails off. 'Get it to me tomorrow and I will over look it this time.' I nod again; hoping mom appreciates my efforts on her behalf.

Operation find mom a man is underway and Mr Cullen won't know what's hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella

Closing the door behind me I heaved a huge sigh, glad the working day was over. My back ached and I needed a good soak in the bath to ease my aching muscles. That damn Newton kid had me up and down ladders all day, does he seriously think I don't realise he does it to ogle my ass?

Sometimes I hate life.

The house is quiet, no music blaring so I'm guessing Ness is out, there is usually a commotion when she's around. Plopping down on the couch I glance over at a picture of me, Charlie and Ness taken last year at the beach. My father looked a little frail but had a big smile on his handsome face, his arms round each of us. Ness was smiling widely, her lovely coppery hair curling wilding around her shoulders; she looked so beautiful and confident. It brought a tear to my eye looking at the picture, the last time we really had fun together before my father died.

God I missed him, everyday I missed him.

When I found out I was pregnant at seventeen, I thought my life was over. All my dreams of becoming a writer gone because of some stupid mistake with the first cute boy who showed me interest. I worried for weeks and weeks over telling my father, my mom died when I was small and I barely even remembered her, so it had always being the two of us against the world. Charlie was always so proud of me and my good grades, telling me I was the perfect daughter and this was going to ruin that.

I was so scared when I finally worked up enough courage to tell my father, I had already told James and it was quite clear there would be no support from that quarter, he even questioned whether the baby was his.

My father was eating the dinner I had prepared, it was a Tuesday night, my belly was beginning to show because for weeks I had just prayed all of it wasn't happening, that if I didn't think about things it would all go away.

At the table I just burst into tears, my father although I knew he loved me was never the most affectionate man, came and took me in his arms, rocking me like I was a small child. Through my sobs I managed to tell him about my predicament. He just stroked my hair tenderly and told me he would help me anyway he could and that he was always here for me.

When I told Charlie everything he was all for getting his gun and chasing James down to make him take responsibility, but I managed to persuade him otherwise. I didn't want James and forcing him into something he didn't want either wasn't going to make things right.

My pregnancy was trouble free and as soon as I stared down into my newborn daughter's face I knew unconditional love, here was something so precious and she was mine. I vowed there and then never to let her down.

Ness likes to complain about her name, and I suppose it is a little strange, my grandma's name was May and I wanted to acknowledge my own mother, Renee, the unusual name seemed to suit her, even as a newborn she was incredibly beautiful.

Charlie and I managed quite well together, he took the early morning feedings, sometimes I would watch him as he sat in the old rocking chair in the kitchen gazing adoringly down at his granddaughter. He would croon to her as she fed greedily, telling her how he couldn't wait to take her fishing and teach her to ride a bike. He would stroke her red, gold curls as her eyelids fluttered closed, a look of contentment on his face.

Burying my face in my hands I rubbed at the errant tears that had started to fall. He wouldn't want that.

Ness was such a confident, outgoing sixteen year old, I dreaded her ever having her heart broken. She was beautiful inside and out, fiercely independent and just the light of my life.

Over the years I have dated sporadically, nothing ever really clicked though. I usually ended up with some good friends rather than a partner. Emmett was an example of this. We met when I took Ness to play soccer, at ten she was determined she was going to be the next David Beckham.

Emmett is huge but when he smiles and shows his dimples he looks just like a naughty schoolboy, he's cute and funny if a little enthusiastic. Our first date was at a baseball game and as much as I wanted it to work between us there was no spark, we both knew it and have been friends ever since.

It's not like I don't want all those things, romance and love, I really do but for some people I guess it never happens, maybe I am one of those people.

_Jesus I'm depressing myself._

Without Ness and Alice I really don't know what I would have done after losing my father. Alice was my best friend in high school and despite her going away to college we have always remained close. About five years ago Alice and her husband Jasper moved back to Forks, Alice wanted to move back home to be near her mother, who hadn't been well. Alice wrote children's books and could work anywhere, Jasper was a photographer; his assignments took him all over so Alice wanted to be near her friends and family while he was away.

Alice has always been my rock, my biggest supporter and my harshest critic when I need a kick up the ass. A small smile crosses my face as I think about my tough, little friend with her beautiful little face and bobbed black hair, she says if I don't start writing so I can quit my job soon she will be forced to sort me out, the woman is tiny but god damn it she can be scary when she puts her mind to it.

Walking into the kitchen I fix a sandwich and sit watching tv until I hear the roar of Jake's truck as he drops Ness off.

'Hey mom.'

'Hey baby, did you have a good time?'

'Great,' she smiling but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. I know she has a crush on Jacob, she's never mentioned it to me but it's hard to miss, her face lights up whenever she sees him.

'I'm tired so I just go to bed.' I want to say something but I don't, Ness will tell me when she's ready.

'Okay, goodnight sweetheart.'

'Night.'

My cell phone starts ringing as I'm climbing in my car at the end of my shift on Monday.

'Hello?'

'Hello is that Mrs Swan?' I don't recognise the voice, it's smooth and deep and I clutch the phone to my ear a little harder so I can listen better.

'Speaking.'

'Hi, this is Edward Cullen, I'm your daughter's calculus teacher.' Jesus this guy's voice is sending tingles down my spine; maybe Alice is right it has been far too long since I even thought about sex never mind had any.

_So long that now a voice is turning me on._

'What can I do for you Mr Cullen?' Oh lord that came out all breathy.

'Well I was wondering if you would mind coming into the school sometime, it's nothing serious but I would like to have a quick word.' I realise that now I sound like I make those heavy breathing phone calls as I'm listening to him.

_Calm the fuck down Bella._

'Of course I can do that, when's convenient for you?'

'Are you free tomorrow at about four?'

'Ugh that's fine.' Oh god some unintelligible noise just left my mouth.

'Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye.' I squeak out a bye and lean back in my seat.

As I drive home I try to work out what Mr Cullen could want to see me about, calculus isn't Ness's favourite subject but she hasn't mentioned any problems.

'Ness you home?' I call as I enter the house.

'Yeah Mom,' she comes out of the kitchen with an apple in her hand.

'I just got a call from Mr Cullen, he wants to see me tomorrow, you aren't in any trouble are you?' She stands there a moment and tries to look all innocent but I can see the small smirk she's suppressing.

She shrugs, 'not a clue mom.'

'You're not having problems?'

'Nope. I'm going to go do my homework.' She skips upstairs, if I didn't know better I would swear she was up to something.

Luckily Tuesday is my day off so I don't have to worry about leaving work early. I get dinner ready and call Ness down.

We eat dinner and Ness really does look way too pleased with herself as she clears the dishes away. Maybe something has happened with Jacob because she humming and for once not complaining about her chores.

That night I settle down in bed with a book before falling asleep and dreaming of a mystery man with the most sensuous voice imaginable, I never catch a glimpse of his face but his dark, tempting tone makes me want to do whatever he says.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

If someone had told me a year ago that I would have swapped my job working in one of the most prestigious school's in Chicago to teach at a tiny one in a small town in Washington, I would probably have thought they were insane.

Funny how things turn out.

A year ago I had a fiancée. Ah Jane, perfectly poised, beautiful Jane. We had been engaged for three years and I knew that I was going to have to set a date for the wedding soon. The thing was every time I thought about marrying her my throat would close; it felt like a noose tightening around my neck. I'm not someone who is scared of commitment but it just never felt right, so I broke it off with her.

Touching the three-inch scar above my eyebrow where one of Jane's small, crystal animal figures she collected had hit me as she hurled it and every curse under the sun at me, I had to admit she took it well.

Aro, Jane's father ran the school I worked at, so it seemed prudent to leave. Okay he basically kicked me out. At this time my father had decided to retire from medicine, he and my mother were very keen to enjoy life and they decided to move to Washington, my father loved to sail so he could indulge his passion whenever he liked.

A fresh start seemed a good idea so I started to look for jobs in the Seattle area. When the position at Forks came up, it wasn't exactly what I was looking for but I took it.

Things were very different to what I was used to but to my surprise I really enjoyed it. Admittedly it took some getting used to small town living, sometimes I had liked to roam the city streets of Chicago on an evening and in Forks I couldn't really do that, it was the kind of place they rolled up the sidewalks at about nine pm.

A quiet knock on the classroom door brought me out of my introspection.

'Come in,' I called looking at my watch, four o clock, must be Mrs Swan. The door slowly opened and in walked a petite woman with long, straight brown hair; she looked up at me and gave a small smile as she entered the room. She had the most lovely face, pale, clear skin with large brown eyes and the cutest little nose, her lips were full and she was worrying her bottom lip waiting for me to speak.

'Mrs Swan?' I had my doubts now looking at her; she didn't look more than twenty-five.

'Well it's Miss Swan actually.. Um.. Well Bella I guess.' Her cheeks suffused with delicate pink as she stumbled over her words.

I stood up from my seat behind the desk and reached out my hand. 'I'm Edward Cullen your daughter's teacher, it's nice to meet you.' She took my hand within her small one, heat raced up my arm at the brief touch before she moved back and mumbled 'nice to meet you too.'

'So you're probably wondering why I called you here?' Bella nodded, she still looked a little flushed as I motioned for her to take a seat.

'Well Miss Swan, Ness is a good student but recently she hasn't been doing the work, she seems distracted in class and I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. I know it isn't really my place to ask these things but I thought a quiet word with you first might shed some light on the subject.' I felt a little uncomfortable doing this; I didn't want to go to the school counsellor because although Ness was starting to lag a bit with her work, it was nothing major.

'Ness hasn't mentioned any problems to me,' Bella puckered her brow and looked a little upset. 'We lost my father recently I suppose that could be having an effect on her. Have the other teachers mentioned anything?' Again her teeth were nibbling her bottom lips and I fascinated by the action, licking my lips unconsciously.

Mother and daughter shared the same deep brown eyes I noticed and right now those eyes were filled with sadness, I wanted to reach out and comfort her so badly but that would have being totally unprofessional.

'No Ness seems to be doing well in her other classes. Was Ness close to her grandfather?

'Yes, her father isn't really around and it has always been just the three of us, No dad could have loved Ness more than Charlie. I guess I'll have to speak to her, maybe it's been harder for her than I realised.' I could tell Bella was silently berating herself over all this.

I wanted to know more about this lovely woman, she had mentioned Ness's father wasn't around but was there maybe someone else. 'So no problems at home, no new men in her life?' In the back of mind I knew what I was saying was completely inappropriate but I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth.

Bella frowned, 'When you say her life are you actually implying my life Mr Cullen?' Her voice had turned decidedly frosty as she eyed me across the desk.

'Well when a parent starts a new relationship it can be hard on the child, especially at the age Ness is.' Oh lord those eye's were now spitting fire at me, gold sparks seems to radiate in those brown depths.

'Not that it's any of your business but there is nothing like that happening. I will have a word with Ness when I get home and see if I can get to the bottom of this.' Looking at Bella Swan I was pretty sure she wanted to smack me and I couldn't blame her. I have had my fair share of beautiful women, I was Thirty-two, but this woman just appealed to me in a way no one had before. She was the perfect mix of beauty, vulnerability and fire, looking across at her rigid posture and lips that were pressed together in a firm line I just wanted to reach over and pull her into my arms, to tease those lips open and taste her.

The front of my trousers started to tent and I began to panic at my strange reaction to this woman.

'That would seem like a good idea,' my voice came out weirdly high pitched. _Smooth Cullen, real smooth._

Bella stood up and I reached out my hand once more, just wanting to feel that jolt of heat to see if I had imagined it previously. She eyed my hand for a moment before shaking it; the pleasurable sensation shot up my arm and I reluctantly let her go.

'Good day Mr Cullen,' she muttered before leaving.

'Edward,' I said softly, just wanting to hear her say my name.

'Edward,' Bella repeated, my hands clenched at my sides to stop myself from touching her again. She walked stiffly from the room and I could tell she was still upset, who wouldn't be at my behaviour?

After she had gone I sat plopped back in my chair, utterly disgusted with myself. God it would be a wonder if she didn't report me to the head after what just happened.

I lowered my head onto the desk and left out a huge frustrated sigh. Behind my closed lids I can picture Bella Swan, those soft, plump lips touching mine, a breathy moan leaving her mouth as my tongue delved deep inside.

'Oh god.' My groan echoed around the empty classroom.

Even if there was at chance that Bella could ever like me I had almost certainly blown it with my boorish attitude and stupid questions. I dragged a hand through my unruly hair and packed up my papers before heading out to my car.

As I sat eating dinner I couldn't stop thinking about how badly I had handled the situation with Ness's mom. I prided myself on my professional attitude and yet one small woman had managed to completely unman me without even trying. Would she let me make it up to her?

Jesus what was I thinking? I had to stop this.

Sitting at my piano I began to play a calming Chopin piece, the notes flowing from my fingers and filling the room. Gradually my muscles began to relax and the melody morphed into something else, something softer, and more sensuous. In my mind I was picturing Bella, those dark eyes fixed on mine, she was walking slowly towards me, her lip caught between her teeth as she looked at me from beneath her long, sooty lashes.

Squirming in my seat I stood abruptly from the bench and slammed the lid shut.

Bella Swan, even her name was beautiful, was making me crazy.

In bed that night I tossed and turned, every time I closed my eyes she was there, tempting me, haunting me.

Could I make her see that I was really a decent guy or had I ruined any chance I could have had?

There and then I decided that I needed get to know her, to find out every little thing about her. I could be blowing this out of portion and maybe once we talked I would find we had nothing in common.

In the back of my mind I knew this was a vain hope, I was bewitched.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ah I love it when a plan comes together.

Mum was meeting Mr Cullen and I expected her to come back dreamy eyed, because let's face it the man was hot. Hopefully she would overlook my little scheming and we could all live happily ever after.

I started to daydream about setting up my own dating service; mentally I was going through people who would be perfect for each other. There was Rosalie who worked at the garage in town, she wasn't mum's favourite person because she sure did curse a lot and according to Jake drank like a fish. She was beautiful, with her fair hair and tall, striking body, even covered in grease, but as far as I knew they were no men in her life.

Racking my brains I suddenly smiled, she would be perfect for Em, he needed a strong woman and together they could make up dirty words together. I also had another reason for wanting her attached, Jake was forever drooling over her and maybe if Rosalie were with someone he would stop looking at her large breasts and see little old me for a change.

The slam of the front door made me sit up, I peeked out into the hallway and saw my mom hanging up her coat. She didn't exactly looked loved up, infact she looked downright pissed.

_Abort, abort._

I tried to slip into the hallway and up the stairs, but I forgot about the creaky step, when she heard the noise her eyes zeroed in on me.

"Ness can I have a word please?" I nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Mr Cullen told me you have been having some problems with the work in class. Is everything alright?" Mom still looked a little mad but her voice was soft, so obviously she wasn't upset with me.

"Yeah I was having a little trouble but Angela is helping me now so I promise they won't be any more problems." Angela Weber was the school brain box and made the perfect excuse as to why I wouldn't be having any more problems.

"And is that all that was wrong, I mean it's not because we lost grandpa or anything?" Mom's eyes were cast down and I immediately felt so guilty about everything, she really had enough on her plate without having to worry about me.

"Of course I miss him mom, but it's like you said he's not in pain anymore and I know he's in a better place, a place where the fish are always biting." We shared a smile and she pulled me into her arms and gave me a tight hug.

"Are you okay mum, you look a little upset."

"I'm fine Ness. Mr Cullen just said something that made me a little angry shall we say." She turned away and started to make a cup of tea.

"Like what?"

"He just implied that maybe you were having trouble because I had like a revolving door of men in my life."

_Oh way to go Mr Cullen,_ I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure that's what he meant?"

"Maybe not, I may have overreacted."

"Doesn't sound like you at all mom," I replied with a cheeky grin and she swatted my arm playfully.

"He's hot though right?"

"Ness!"

"Mom I'm nearly seventeen, I know when a man is smoking, even an old one."Her face flushed red and she avoided my eyes.

"He's not old," she mumbled.

She was totally into him, even though he may have acted like an arse.

"Whatever, I'm heading out for a bit and before you ask all my homework is done." I kissed her cheek and pulled on my jacket before heading out the door.

I made my way to the park and sat on the swing, pushing myself backwards and forwards.

So mom was definitely attracted to Mr Cullen and for him to try and ask if there was a man in her life, in what sounds like the most insulting way possible, I was guessing he was interested too.

Boy adults were complicated, they couldn't just say, 'I like you - let's go out sometime.' Oh no that would just be too easy. So now I would have to come up with a new plan for getting them together again.

"Hi Ness." I looked up and saw Seth walking towards me.

"Hey Seth." Seth was a year younger than me, tall and gangly but when he filled out would most certainly be a heartbreaker. Seth idolised Jake, who was a couple of years older and was rarely seen without him.

"No Jake?" He shifted uncomfortably on the swing next to me.

"Nah he's busy with Leah." Ah. I looked at the ground and tried not to think aout the previous weekend when we went to the movies.

I had been so excited and made quite an effort in an attempt to make Jake see me as an attractive woman. Unfortunately it turned out I was there to keep Seth company while Leah and Jake tried to eat each other.

Seriously that was the only way to describe the way they were greedily gobbling each other's mouths during the film. I had felt like bursting into tears but managed to keep it together, mostly. As we were leaving the cinema Seth had squeezed my hand, he knew, and it just made me realise what a great guy he was. If only I could have feelings for him and not stupid wankers like Jake, but sadly the heart wants what the heart wants.

"How are you?"

"Oh I'm good, I have gone into the matchmaking business." Seth laughed and encouraged me to tell him all about it.

"Are you sure you should be interfering in people's lives Ness?" he asked after I explained everything.

"Pfft it's not like I'm trying to make them do something terrible, I'm just trying to make everyone happy what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess." Seth shrugged his broad shoulders and scuffed his feet on the ground.

"I need a new plan to get my mum and Mr Cullen together, except this time it can't be anything that will make her worry."

_Come on Ness, think!_

'Are you really going to try to get coach Emmett and Rosalie together as well?"

"Well not right now, one love match at a time. My mom is the priority here, she's lonely Seth, and Mr Cullen could be just the guy to help."

"Have you ever considered he might not be interested. Don't get me wrong Ness, your mom is gorgeous and sweet and any guy in his right mind would want her but he could be gay you know," he teased.

"Seth he wears nerdy tweed jackets with those stupid patches on the elbows, I'm quite certain he's not gay."

"Sounds gay to me," Seth huffed.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah." We both swung back and force for a while in silence.

"Oh I have it! The spring dance is coming up, all I need to do is get mom to sign up as a chaperone. I'm pretty certain I saw Mr Cullen's name on the list last week."

Seth looked impressed, "It's a good idea."

"That's right - you are in the presence of a genius." He grinned back at me and we both started laughing.

"What are you two goons up to?" We both turned and looked at Jake; he seemed ever so slightly put out.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "Make out time over already?" Jake actually blushed as he sat down on the last swing.

"Shut it Ness," he mumbled.

"I guess it's finally safe for me to return home without fear of having to bleach my brain." Seth stood up and headed home leaving me and Jake, and one uncomfortable silence.

"So what's going on with you and Seth?" Jake looked up at me and the way his dark eyes bored into mine made my breathing become choppy.

"We're friends you know that."

"You looked awfully chummy together a minute ago."

"We were just talking, what's got into you?" His cheeks flushed and he looked up into the darkening sky.

The air seemed thick with tension as we sat next to each other, I felt both hot and cold as I waited for him to speak.

"Yeah I'm just being stupid, forgive me?" he grabbed my hand and gave me the puppy dog look that I defied anyone to resist.

"You're such a goof." I slapped his arm, noticing how hot his skin was even though he wasn't wearing a jacket and it was a cool night.

"I'll walk you home, come on little Ness."

Putting my hands on my hips I huffed, "I'm not little."

"I know," he said almost too quietly for me to hear.

At the door I waved goodbye and went inside to find mom asleep on the couch. I stroked her hair and gently nudged her awake.

"Come on mom time for bed." She smiled softly up at me and touched my cheek.

"Okay beautiful girl."

I truly only wanted my mom to be happy, she was so full of love and with me going to university in about a year I wanted her to have someone who she could love and would love her in return.

Mr Cullen was listed as one of the chaperones for the school dance so I went and added my mom's name. I was willing to suffer the humiliation of having my mother there, telling couples not to grind on each other, if it meant she could be happy.

Usually I wouldn't even go to these things but when needs must and all that. Seth agreed to accompany me and Alice took me dress shopping.

Mom wasn't too happy about the chaperoning duty I had landed her with and on the night of the dance she stood there in her usual jeans and shirt, her hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"Mom surely you could put something a bit nicer on."

"It's not my dance Ness it's yours," she protested.

I turned pleading eyes towards Alice, who laughed and dragged mum back upstairs.

They came down twenty minutes later, mom dressed in a simple black dress with red cardigan. She looked fantastic and I smiled my gratitude at Aunt Alice.

Just as we were leaving Alice learned towards me and whispered, "I know you are up to something Nessie Swan and I expect details soon." Damn, Alice was too perceptive by half; I nodded furtively and followed mum out to the car.

We picked up Seth and headed to the school, I can't believe I was subjecting myself to dancing in the gym, the scent of sweat and deodorant a lovely complement to the atmosphere.

"Go have fun you two, I'll go stand with Mrs Cope." Mum headed off and I scanned the area for Mr Cullen. He was over by the punch bowl, his eyes fixed on my mother as she crossed the room. I turned to Seth and grinned, he nodded looking impressed.

I just had to hope he didn't insult her again. Mr Cullen I have faith in you, don't let me down.


	5. Chapter 5

It was ridiculous to feel so nervous; as I stood outside Mr Cullen's classroom I almost felt like a kid again, about to be chastised. Squaring my shoulders I knocked on the door and once again my senses were assaulted by that smooth, deep voice that sent delicious tingles down my spine.

Slowly I opened the door, glancing up at Mr Cullen who had stood as I entered. Jeez Ness wasn't kidding about the smoking hot part.

The guy was tall, a little over six feet with a lean but muscular build. His skin was pale which only made his bright, coppery hair more striking, his cheekbones were sharp and his jaw square, and to top it all off he had the most amazing green eyes. My breathing began to pick up, Mr Cullen was the most handsome I had ever met and I felt my nails digging into the palm of my hands in an attempt to bring me out of my stupor.

He introduced himself as Edward Cullen and I stumbled over my name, flushing like an idiot.

Edward explained about Ness falling behind in class and I began to fret. Being a young, single mother was hard, people tended to look down on you and question your ability to be a parent. I pushed myself to be the best mother I could and Ness had turned into a lovely young woman, she always made me so proud. Had I dropped the ball since Charlie, had I being too wrapped up in my own grief to notice Nessie hurting, the thought killed me and I started nibbling my lip, a nervous habit I had never been able to get rid of.

I was just relived when he told me she was doing well in her other classes, maybe Ness was distracted by her gorgeous calculus teacher, I mean I would have a hard time concentrating if Edward Cullen was my teacher.

Edward was looking at me with those intense eyes; I shifted on my seat at how hot his stare made me feel. His lips mesmerized me, the way they formed words and the way his tongue would run over his bottom lip as he watched me. What in god's name was wrong with me?

Then he mentioned men in Nessie's life and I bristled at the implication, Christ I was practically a nun and I the only man I had ever introduced into her life was Emmett, although things never worked out with him romantically he was a good friend and great with Ness.

I may have overreacted a little, I was very sensitive about the way people perceived me, knocked up at seventeen, single, I had faced some nasty comments in my time, snide looks and whispered gossip.

He apologised but I was still steaming as I left, desperately I tried to ignore the warmth that flooded my skin as his hand touched mine as I left. He was just like everyone else judging me before they even knew me. Tears pricked my eyes; it was silly to be so affected by his comment. Just because the man was beautiful and had the most thigh clenching voice doesn't make his opinion matter any more than anyone else's.

But stupidly it did.

He was the first man I had felt any kind of attraction to in so long. When I first stepped into that classroom and gave me a smile, his mouth curving slightly higher at one side in a gorgeously crooked smile I almost melted.

Stupid jerk.

When I arrived home, Ness assured me she was fine and had asked Angela to help her, so I let the subject drop.

I only my mind would let the subject of Mr Cullen drop so easily.

Seriously the man haunted my dreams, I would wake finding myself all worked up and sweaty over imagining his long, strong singers running over my skin. I would imagine myself underneath him, those gorgeous eye's looking down at me as his lips washed over my skin, the heat from the brief handshake intensified exponentially when his mouth covered mine.

Anyone would think I was the hormonally charged teenager in the house.

How Ness managed to rope me into chaperoning the spring dance was still a mystery to me. The last time I attended a school I ended up pregnant.

As I stood talking to Mrs Cope I felt a weird warm invade my body and I looked around to find Edward Cullen watching me. I sent a small smile his way and turned back to the school secretary and her fascinating cat stories.

'Hello Miss Swan.' A shiver wracked my body and I slowly turned to face Edward Cullen. He wore black dress slacks and a white shirt unbuttoned at the throat, I could just see a light sprinkling of fair hair at his open collar and I longed to run my mouth over that spot.

Oh god, oh god, maybe being in the company of all these teenagers was making me crazed. _Sure Swan you keep telling yourself that._

'Hi Mr Cullen, enjoying the dance.' _Lame so lame._

'It's Edward remember and yes, it's certainly eye opening,' his gaze followed Seth as he executed she rather enthusiastic moves on the dance.

I chuckled and he returned the smile, with that crooked grin that made my heart start racing out of control.

'Can I get you a drink Miss Swan?' he queried and just like that Mrs Cope was forgotten as he escorted over to the punch table and handed me a glass.

'You can and please call me Bella. So what brings you to Forks Mr Cullen?'

'It's a long story.' I quirked an eyebrow and said 'I got time.'

Edward looked slightly uncomfortable, scratching his head before running his hands through his hair. 'Well I used to work in Chicago, at The Volturi Academy.'

'Wow that's quite a school.'

'Yeah, well things didn't really work out there, then my parents decided to move to Seattle and this job came up so I would be fairly close to them and I took it.'

I smiled 'That wasn't a long story.'

'That's kind of the edited version,' he laughed. 'I was engaged to Aro Volturi daughter and when I broke things off he let me know in no uncertain terms that my position at his school was finished.' Ah, I felt a little sorry for him and pulled a sympathetic face. His decision to end the relationship really shouldn't have affected his job.

'It's a person prerogative to change their minds.'

'A woman's I believe,' he grinned.

We both started to laugh and I laid my hand on his arm only to once more fell that overwhelming tingling flow through my fingers.

Edward asked about my job and I told him about working at Newton's outfitters.

'You know I love to hike so I'll have to drop by one day and sort out some equipment.' Now I couldn't help but picture Edward shirtless, in shorts and hiking boots, sweat glistening on his chest, his hair damp and curling at the nape of his neck. I licked my lips, almost able to taste the sweat on my tongue, my eyes widened with horror as I realised I wasn't talking and that my eye's were fixed on his lips.

Edward picked up his glass of punch and took a deep swallow, coughing as the liquid went down the wrong pipe. I patted his back as Edward bent double coughing and choking.

'Bella did you tell one of your dirty jokes again?' I froze as Emmett's booming voice came from behind me.

'Hi Emmett,' I smiled weakly and introduced Edward to Emmett.

'How's my favourite girl?' Emmett wrapped one of his big, beefy arms around my shoulder and squeezed.

'I'm good Em, have to say didn't see you as the chaperoning type.'

'What do you mean; you know I love hollering at the kids. Hey Newton stop humping that girls leg.' I bit my lips to stop the laughter as Emmett turned back and grinned at us.

'Will I see you at the game on Tuesday?' he was eyeing Edward up and down before turning his attention back to me.

'When have I even not turned up?'

'Good, good. What about you Cullen, want to come watch my boy's kick some ass on the football field?'

'Sure sounds fun.' I did giggle a little then because it was obvious Edward thought it was anything but.

Emmett walked off, shouting at Tyler Crowley who was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. 'Stop now, some of us are of a sensitive disposition Crowley.'

'So you and coach McCarty are friends?' Edward looked extremely worried about how I was going to take that comment.

'Yeah, I've known him for years, he's like a brother to me.'

'I se and you'll be going to the game on Tuesday?'

'If I didn't Em would never let me hear the end of it.'

'You want to maybe take pity on a rookie and escort him to the game?' Edward was giving me that sweet, crooked smile again and my knees felt a little unstable.

'You've never been to a football game?' Edward shook his head, taking my elbow to move me out of the way was a couple of kids who were strutting their stuff on the floor.

He didn't let my elbow go even when we were safely away from the dancing. His touch electrified my skin and my whole body felt alive with sensation.

'Sure, how about I pick you up at seven?'

Edward bent down and in a soft voice said 'it's a date.' I had to press my legs together to stop from collapsing in a heap on the floor, his breath tickled my ear and then he drew back.

Glancing up I saw Ness watching us a huge smile on her face. My spider sense began to tingle but at that moment Edward said 'How about we show these kids how it's done?' and I was lost.

His strong arms wrapped around me and he led me in a waltz, dipping me down and making me giggle breathlessly.

'You go Mr Cullen,' the yell brought us back to the present. Somehow I had forgotten I was in a school gym, surrounded by my daughter's peers as I danced with her calculus teacher. My face flushed and I returned to the benches trying to look calm and collected.

'Mom I think Seth and I are ready to leave.' I looked into my daughters face and hoped I hadn't embarrassed her too much.

'Okay let's go.' Turning to Edward I thanked him for the dance.

'It was my pleasure, I'll see you on Tuesday?' He cocked his head to the side questioningly and I smiled at how cute he looked.

'I'll see you at seven.'

Ness and Seth were whispering to each other and we headed towards the car and some money exchanged hands. Just what were those kids up to?

I wore the biggest, goofiest grin as I drove home and somehow I couldn't bring myself to care.


	6. Chapter 6

Ness's work got immediately better after my chat with her mom, a part of me almost wished it hadn't and then I would have to see Bella again. I was like an addict craving their next hit; I really didn't know what had come over me.

I wasn't looking forward to chaperoning the school dance, a lot of over eager teenagers crammed into the school gym; I shuddered a little as I got ready.

Entering the school, I stood guard over the punch bowl; I knew kids and that was usually the first thing to get tampered with. The music playing was not something I recognised, someone singing about taking an order or something.

A few enthusiastic couples were on the dance floor and I cringed as I watched Mike Newton grinding up against Lauren Mallory. Oh lord that would have to broken up but I really hoped someone else would do it.

Luckily I saw Emmett McCarty, the coach of the school football team, walk over with a huge grin and separate the pair. I heard him say in his loud voice, I believe he had only two volumes loud and very loud. " Tone it down, I just ate and seeing that is not good for my digestion." I had never really spoken to the large bear of a man. He seemed friendly enough but I doubted we would have much in common, I was not a big sports fan and he seemed very much the athletic type.

The door to the gym opened and I saw Ness enter followed by a tall, lanky youth with russet skin and long dark hair, I didn't recognise him and guessed he was probably one of the kids from the Rez. I almost swallowed my tongue when I saw Bella come in behind the pair, she looked so gorgeous wearing a calf length black dress and red cardigan, her shape was beautifully outlined, she looked both innocent and temptress at the same time.

Bella walked over and started talking to Ms Cope, the spinsterish school secretary.

_It's now or never__, time to man up._

When I spoke her name and she turned and looked at me, those deep brown eyes widening a little as she took me in. I watched her tongue run over that full bottom lip and everything in my body tightened at that small movement.

We made small talk and she chuckled at something I said, the sound low and throaty and oh so sexy. I had never had trouble talking to women before, but at this moment I was stuck. I wanted so desperately for her to like me, to impress her with my witty repartee but I had a feeling I would come across more as a bumbling idiot.

When Bella asked what brought me here, to this small town, the question I was dreading, I told her the edited version before she questioned me more and I told her the truth. She looked sympathetic and we laughed together at some silly comment I made. Bella placed her hand on my arm, her touch seared the skin through the thin cotton of my shirt and my breath caught, such a simple thing and yet it awoke in me something I had never felt before.

Bella told me about her job and I mentioned how much I enjoyed hiking. Again she ran her pink tongue over her lips and my throat dried, I so wanted to feel it against my own as I sucked that luscious bottom lip into my mouth. Quickly I told a gulp of punch but ended up spluttering as it went down the wrong way.

Hearing a deep booming laugh I looked up to see Emmett McCarty with his arm around Bella. I wanted to snatch her away from him, not liking one bit seeing someone else with their hands on her.

_Yeah I had to chill_.

I was very grateful for his presence however when he mentioned the game on Tuesday and asked if I was going, because it gave me a chance to ask Bella to go with me.

When Emmett walked off to yell at some kids I asked carefully about Bella's relationship with Emmett and breathed a giant sigh of relief when she told me that he was like a brother to her.

Here was my chance to ask her on a date. I took her elbow to move her out of the way of some kids who were about to bump into us; the slightly unnerving sensation, that I was now beginning to love, flowed between us again.

Somehow I managed to not screw up and she told me she would pick me up at seven. Bending closer, inhaling the wonderful scent her skin gave off I whispered "it's a date.'" Praying to god she didn't run away, fortunately she didn't.

I don't know what came over me next but I took Bella in my arms and started waltzing her around the darkened gym, in front of my students who no longer existed as far as I was aware. All my focus was on the beautiful woman in my arms, her fingers lightly resting on my shoulders as I dipped her down. Bella cheeks were flushed and she giggled, for a minute all could think about was tasting her but luckily some smart ass shouted out to stop me doing something totally inappropriate.

We walked over to the benches and then Ness and her friend approached us telling Bella they wanted to leave. She turned to me and smiled and I made sure of our date on Tuesday.

Watching her leave I felt a strange tug in my chest.

Not long afterwards things broke up and I made my way home. Walking round my house I couldn't stop whistling and as I walked past the hall mirror I stopped and looked at myself.

My eyes sparkled and I had a big grin on my face, I looked like some ridiculously love struck fool but I didn't care. Jane had being very high maintenance; our relationship had felt more like work and although I had cared for her it had wore me down. I didn't know much about Bella but I could really not imagine her wanting to be constantly wined and dined and seen at all the right places. I hated to admit it but just a simple smile form Bella had me more worked up then Jane ever had, the attraction I felt for her was intense, frightening and yet so enticing.

Saturday saw me grading papers and trying to keep my thought occupied but occasionally I would catch myself mooning over how beautiful Bella's eyes were, like rich, dark melted chocolate, I couldn't help but wonder how they would look in the throes of passion.

That night I had to take a very cold shower and hope that this randy teenager that seemed to have taken over my body would make himself scarce Tuesday night.

Sunday was spent with my parents and as soon as my mom saw me she exclaimed 'you've met someone. Don't deny it Edward you are positively glowing.' I wasn't sure I liked how that sounded.

'It's very early days mom,' I protested.

'Is she like Jane?' I shook my head empathetically and mom muttered 'thank god.' I couldn't help but laugh, mom and Jane has never really seen eye to eye, mom said she treated my like a handbag, something to hang off her arm and felt she never really showed me respect.

At six on Tuesday I was mulling over what to wear to a football game. I decided against my tweed jacket and pulled on some jeans and a grey turtle neck sweater, the night was cool so I slung my leather jacket over my arm as I waited for Bella to arrive.

A black Saab pulled up at the kerb at exactly seven and I exited the house and smiled widely at Bella as she leaned across and opened the door.

'Hey.'

'Hi, I'm looking forward to this,' I grinned and she laughed. 'I'm glad shall we go?'

I nodded and we set off. As we were driving through the centre of town I saw Bella frown and suddenly she pulled the car into a spot and jumped out.

A tall blonde woman was walking down the street, actually she was staggering and Bella spoke a few words to her before the blond followed her back to the car.

Bella got in and I heard her let out a sigh. The blond climbed in the back and grinned at me. 'Who's the eye candy?' She was clearly a little worse for wear because she slurred a little.

'His name is Mr Cullen,' Bella muttered, her jaw tensing.

'Mr Cullen? What is he your Dom or something?' The blond let out a cackle of laughter and Bella turned red.

'Edward this is Rosalie, Rosalie Edward.' From her tone I was guessing they weren't the best of friends.

'Hello,' I murmured and Rosalie grabbed my hand, shaking it violently.

'I'm taking you home Rose.'

'No way it's my birthday; I want to go to the game. I've just had a little drink, it's depressing turning twenty five, it's so old.' Bella rolled her eyes at me and started the car.

'I really think it would be better if I took you home,' Bella insisted.

'Listen if you won't take me to the game I will get out and just walk.'

'Fine, fine, you can ride with us.'

Rosalie started asking me about myself, she was leaning right over the centre consul as she spoke and I tried to back up. Bella looked highly amused at me pressed up at the window, as Rosalie kept moving closer.

'Rose unless you are planning to sit in Edward's lap do you want to back up a bit?' Rose shot Bella a glare but she did move back.

When we pulled into the parking lot Rosalie jumped out and disappeared.

'Sorry about that, she's not exactly my favourite person but I didn't want to leave her staggering the streets. Ness likes her but I think she has problems. I really should just have taken her home.' Bella started worrying her bottom lip and I took her chin in my fingers, gently lifting her face to mine.

'You couldn't make her if she didn't want to go and don't worry about it. She was a little scary but I'll get over it.' She smiled at me and I grabbed her hand as we went and sat down. Her caring spirit made me like her all the more, even someone she didn't especially like she helped. Bella picked up the bag she had bought out of the car and asked if I wanted a drink. When I nodded she produced a flask and handed me a steaming cup of coffee.

'What else have you got in there?' I questioned peering down.

'Just some things I thought we might need, some snacks and stuff.' She held up a bag of pretzels and some chips. I grabbed my chest and jokingly said 'I think I'm in love.'

'Wow you're easy Cullen.' She poked me playfully in the ribs and we both laughed.

To be honest the game baffled me, there seemed to be a lot of stopping and starting. My father Carlisle was originally from England and he much preferred watching soccer, which seemed a lot paceier than this. My confusion must have shown because Bella started to explain things.

'The quarter back,' she pointed to a tall, muscular youth ' he passes the ball to one of the running backs, who then have to run or pass the ball forwards but we have the offensive linemen who are there to stop them.' She pointed out a hulking man, who looked like a man mountain; ugh I wouldn't like him charging at me.

She continued explaining about receivers and defensive linemen but I wasn't really listening, instead I was focused on how sexy she looked and the passion on her face as she spoke. I loved watching her talk, I vowed I would start watching football and learn everything there was because this was obviously something she enjoyed.

'Edward are you listening?' Bella had stopped talking and I was probably sat there looking at her like an idiot.

'Huh?' She laughed and so did I. 'I'm sorry for boring you,' she giggled.

'You weren't honestly.'

'Uh huh, you're eye looked glazed over.' If only she knew that my eyes had been glazed over with lust.

The final quarter started and I noticed Bella shivering slightly so I brought my arm around her and pulled her into my side. I didn't really think about the action it just felt natural and she didn't resist. Her body fit perfectly against mine and she snuggled into me causing my heart rate to pick up.

'You're lovely and warm,' she muttered.

'You're just lovely,' I replied before I could stop myself.

Bella looked up at me with wide eyes and I swallowed thickly.

'Thanks,' she looked shyly back down again and we sat in silence watching the game play out.

The game finished and our team had won, cheers were going up around us but my eyes were locked on Bella's as we silently stared at each other.

'I want to see you again,' I murmured.

'Okay,' she breathed.

Emmett came over at that moment and fist pumped my hand, nearly breaking my knuckles.

'Hey what'd you think? Great game huh?' We both nodded while our eyes remained locked.

'Worse than the kids,' Emmett laughed before taking a sharp breath.

'What's she doing here?' he said to no one in particular. I looked round and saw him staring at Rosalie, she was also looking at him, her lips curling with distaste.

Emmett stalked towards her and heated words were exchanged. Emmett looked furious and after a few minutes they broke apart.

'I should offer her a life home,' Bella said reluctantly.

'Hey Rose I'll give you a lift,' she called.

'It's okay Bells I'll take her,' Emmett interrupted. Bella shrugged her shoulders and we headed to the parking lot.

'What was with Emmett and Rosalie?' I asked as I climbed inside.

'No idea I didn't even know they knew each other.' Bella was frowning as she spoke and all too soon we were pulling up outside my house.

'Do you want to come in?' But I saw Bella was shaking her head. 'I should get back to Ness.'

I lingered a moment in the car before leaning over and placing a kiss at the corner of her mouth. I drew back slightly only to feel Bella's fingers thrust into my hair and pull me back for a deeper kiss.

It would be a lie to say I hadn't imagined this moment, but in my wildest dreams I never cold have guessed how consuming it felt when her lips met mine.

At first Bella's mouth moved tentatively against my own but as soon as felt her tongue against my lips I opened up and thrust my tongue into her mouth. She tasted delicious and the heat that flowed through my body felt like I was burning from the inside out. Passion flared sudden and bright and we both broke away gasping.

'I'm sorry,' Bella looked mortified and flushed as she looked up at me but I placed a finger over her lips.

'Don't be, I think that was possibly the best kiss of my life.' She giggled and it was my turn to be embarrassed, I lost all my faculties apparently around this woman.

'Are you free on Saturday?'

'Yes.' I took Bella's fingers in mine and twined them together.

'I would like to take you out to dinner, this time I'll pick you up.'

'I like the sound of that.' We exchanged numbers and I finally managed to drag myself from the car, I wondered if she could see my reluctance.

'See you Saturday,' she called and I nodded, waving as she drove away.

Taking my jacket off I briefly lifted it to my face, smelling her sweet fragrance that lingered on the leather.

_Oh Cullen you have it bad._


	7. Chapter 7

'Ten bucks Seth, hand it over.'

'This is so not fair dammit,' he grumbles but hands over the money anyway. Betting on whether mom and Mr Cullen would arrange another date made the dance slightly more bearable for us both. Seth had tried to liven it up by indulging in some moves that were out of this world in their ridiculousness but no one was impressed.

I watched mom in the rear-view mirror as we drove home, the smile on her face was epic, so big it rivalled the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

'She looks happy,' Seth whispers as mom drops him off home.

'Uh huh, see I do get some things right.' I grin at him but he doesn't' grin back, just looks a little sad.

'And some things terribly wrong.' With that Seth jumps out leaving me feeling perplexed and like I'm missing something huge.

_Ugh teenaged boys – who needs them._

'Ness are you coming to the game tonight?' My mom stood in my bedroom doorway; she was wearing tight jeans and a thick red wool sweater. She was making an effort because I could tell she was wearing some make up, I couldn't remember the last time she bothered with that.

'Nah I have a ton of homework but tell Em I'm rooting for him.'

'Are you sure?' Mom looks torn, she didn't want me to feel like I couldn't come because she was meeting Mr Cullen but at the same time I could tell she wanted to spend time alone with him, so I made it easy for her.

'I'm positive, by the way you look nice,' I wink and she rolls her eyes.

'Ness you are incorrigible.'

I hear the car start and pack away my books, my homework was actually all done and I felt like some fresh air.

Following the trail behind our house I come to a fallen log, it had a perfect dip in the centre and part of a branch rose up behind forming the most comfortable seat ever. I plonk myself down and rest my head against the smooth wood behind me closing my eyes.

'Ness?' My eyes shoot open to find Jacob stood in front of me.

'Hey, how'd you find me?'

'I was coming round to see you and saw you wandering off into the woods, so I followed. I can go if you want some peace and quiet.' He shifts his large feet through the fir needles that carpeted the floor, looking slightly uncomfortable.

'Don't be silly Jake, take a seat,' I gesture to the log and he laughs squeezing in beside me.

'Comfy,' he comments.

'Hmm, more so usually when I don't have to share it with an overgrown lump.' I poke him playfully, noticing just how hard his body is. Gulping as a hot flush invades my body I look over into the trees and try to think of something to say.

'Did you enjoy the dance?' The question is casual but I can hear a hint of something in his voice. Looking up I see Jake's dark eyes watching me intently, his jaw a little tense.

'Sure it was fun, did Seth tell you about it?'

'Kind of,' he mutters vaguely.

'How's Leah?' When would my mouth and brain ever work in harmony, the last thing I wanted was to hear about his hot make out sessions with her.

'I don't know, haven't seen her for a while.' His eyes are still fixed on mine and Jake's face is looking very pensive.

'I'm sorry to hear that.' I wonder if the smile I am trying desperately to suppress is obvious as I internally jump for joy.

'It wasn't really working out, we both like someone else.' His voice trails off and now he was looking off into the forest, his fingers running along the smooth, worn bark at his side.

'Really?' My breathing was beginning to accelerate; I had to control myself, knowing my luck he was probably going to say he had always had feeling for Jared or something.

'Really,' his quiet, serious tone makes me catch my breath. Jake finally brings his gaze back to mine and he reaches out his hand to cup my cheek within his large palm.

'I don't know when this happened Ness, but I can't get you out of my head. When I had to listen to Seth tell me about all the time you guys have been spending together it made me so jealous,' Jake was breathing fast and hard now, as if just thinking about it made him angry.

'God I'm sorry, you probably don't feel the same and I'm ruining our friendship,' he starts to get to his feet but I grab his arm and pull him back down.

'Jake you should really let me answer before you jump to conclusions,' I wagged my finger at him and he laughed.

'And what's your answer?' Jake looks so nervous I almost laugh, oh how the tables have turned.

I bring my face to his, my hands cupping his jaw as I place my mouth against his. His lips are so warm and smooth beneath mine and I can literally feel how much I have shocked him as he stills. I place small little, biting kisses on his lips, finally darting my tongue out and running it over his bottom lip. For a moment I thought I was in control of this encounter but how wrong I was. Jake suddenly came to life and he took over the kiss, his mouth dominating mine and leaving me breathless and dizzy.

'I hope you don't go around answering all questions like that,' he teases when he finally draws back.

I push him and he loses his balance, tumbling to the soft forest floor behind him, as he falls he grabs my arm and I land with an 'oomph' on top of him.

He gives me a lazy grin and he looks up at me and I can't help but grin back. 'You can't imagine how often I have imagined you like this.'

'Jacob Black when did you become such a pervert?' I eye him sternly but his mouth has found my neck, his lips teasing the thin skin there with small nips and licks. My whole body feels alive with sensation and I relax myself against him, giving myself over to the feelings that have engulfed me.

'You smell so sweet Nessie,' he whispers as he moves his lips back to mine.

A cracking of a twig brings us both leaping to our feet. As I look into the approaching dark I can just make out the Seth turning away from us, I have shown him this place before and he called it my thoughtful spot like in Winnie the Pooh.

'Seth?' I call, but he doesn't turn and doesn't answer. I look at Jake; he doesn't seem in the least bit perturbed by what just happened.

'Leave him, he'll get over it.'

'Over what?' I really don't know what's going on here.

'His crush.' Jake strokes my cheek and suddenly it dawns on me.

Oh, I see. Now I feel terrible.

'I'd better get home.' In my head I'm going over all the times I have gone to Seth with my problems, all the times we have hung out together and I just saw him as my friend. I really hope he doesn't think I have led him on; I would hate to lose him as a friend. Tears gather in my eyes as I realise how complicated things are.

'I'll walk you.' Jake's hand captures mine and we walk hand in hand towards my house. I look at the handsome boy/man at my side, this was something I always wanted but I couldn't enjoy it knowing I had hurt someone who meant the world to me.

'Goodnight,' I said turning towards Jake. He seemed to sense my mood and places a comforting kiss on my forehead.

'Goodnight sweet Nessie,' he whispers, waiting till I was safely in the house before making his way home.

About ten minutes later I hear a car pull into the drive. Mom enters the house and I could tell from her flushed cheeks and just general air of giddiness that tonight went well.

'What time do you call this young lady?' I mutter with a disapproving look on my face.

'I have never once uttered those words to you,' mom laughs as she goes into the kitchen. 'Plus it's still early as you well know.'

'So things went well?' I sit on the counter as she makes a drink for us both.

'Very well.' She grins up at me and there's this air of contentment about her, something I don't think I have ever seen before. I mentally pat myself on the back at how happy my mom looks.

'I don't want any gory details but I take it you'll be seeing Mr Cullen again?'

'Gory details indeed,' she huffs, but from her flushed face I'm guessing there actually is some.

'Yes Edward has asked me out on Saturday night, you could go to Alice's if you want.'

'I'm nearly seventeen I can manage a few hours on my own.' She ruffles my hair playfully before handing me a cup of cocoa.

Mom eyes me over the top of her steaming cup, 'are you okay?'

'Yeah.. Um I kissed Jake.'

'Wow you wouldn't do well under interrogation,' she laughs.

'Hardy ha' I twisted my lips and she just laughs harder. 'You look just like Charlie when you do that, his I am not amused look.' I smile back at her, this is the first time she has mentioned grandpa in such a way, a fond memory instead of with sadness.

'Well isn't this what you've wanted for a while?' she shocks me by saying.

'You knew?'

'Yeah, mom's intuition and all that.'

'It is what I wanted but Seth saw as and I didn't know he liked me like that and now I'm afraid I've lost his friendship.' Mom wraps her arms around my shoulder and gives me a comforting hug.

'You can't control other people's feelings, all you can do is make sure he knows how much you want him in your life as a friend and hope he can get past this.'

'I guess. I'm going to head up to bed.' She strokes my hair lovingly and places a small kiss on my hair.

'Okay baby, don't fret things will work out.'

Over the next few days I tried to ring Seth but he never answers. Jake rings on Thursday after school and asks me to meet him at the garage, where he is working on something with Rosalie's help. He wants to take me out for dinner at the diner and I agree to meet him.

Walking into the garage I smile at Rose, enjoying the smell of grease and oil that permeate the air, those smells always remind me of Jake.

'Jake'll just be a minute, he's making himself all pretty for you,' Rose laughs. 'Hey I saw your mom and the hot teacher at the game,' Rose waggles her eyebrows at me and I laugh. 'She tapping that?'

'Rose that's disgusting, I'm her daughter I try not to think about those things.'

'Prude,' she grins.

'I didn't know you liked football,' I said running my fingers over Jake's latest project, a VW Rabbit he was restoring.

'Not a huge fan,' she mutters before turning her attention to her nails and avoiding my eye.

'What did you think, Emmett's a great coach huh?'

I can see the tips of Rose's ears turning red and she mumbles 'I guess.'

'Uncle Em is the greatest, so funny, do you know him?' Now she looks seriously uncomfortable, her foot is tapping on the concrete floor and her fingernails must be awfully interesting because her gaze is fixed on them.

'Not really.' I'm about to question her more when Jake walks out and I see Rose breath a sigh of relief.

_Interesting, very interesting. I need to get to the bottom of this._

Jake walks over and gives me a kiss on the lips, it's quick but oh so sweet, Rose and Em are temporarily forgotten.

'Get out of her you two lovebirds,' Rose calls as Jake takes my hand and we walk across the street to the diner.

'You look beautiful,' Jake tells me as we sit down and order a couple of burgers.

'Thanks, you do too, um you look handsome I mean,' He laughs and I throw my napkin at him.

'So how's the matchmaking going?' He takes a sip of his coke and I watch his strong, tanned throat as he swallows. Ugh everything about him turns me on.

'How'd you know about that?'

'Seth mentioned you were trying to find your mom a guy.' At the mention of Seth my stomach clenches painfully, I try to look cheerful though.

'It's going well, she has another date with Mr Cullen on Saturday.'

'So you'll be all alone on Saturday night?' he grins at me wickedly and my insides flutter in delicious anticipation.

'Yes, why?'

'I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone, maybe somebody could keep you company.'

'I suppose I could ask Mike Newton…' I don't get to finish the sentence because Jake let's out a growl that cuts me off. He sounds so aggressive and I'm ashamed to say it makes me squirm in excitement.

'I'm kidding, you want to come over?'

'Just try and stop me.' Jake's hand is now resting on my thigh and he gives me a little squeeze that makes me gasp and wiggle. He gives me a sly smile so I tickle his ribs to get my revenge.

'Ness stop you know how ticklish I am.' I relent and we go back to our meal.

Saturday night can't come soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella

'How do I look?' Alice was stood behind me as I got ready for my date with Edward.

'Honestly? You look like some old spinster who hasn't seen a penis in twenty years.' I threw a pillow at her head as she cackled loudly, ducking out of the way. 'Okay I'll be serious - you look amazing, who knew you had such killer legs when you hide them under baggy jeans all the time.'

Taking one final look in the mirror, I turn from side to side. Maybe this dress was a little short, it came to just above my knee and although it was just a basic red shift dress it did cling over the bust area.

_Oh god I look like a tart._

'Bella stop,' Alice commanded. 'Breath and stop over analysing everything. You look fabulous, that dress is sexy yet modest and the colour really suits you.' Alice had folded her arms and was daring me to disagree; I rolled my eyes but kept quiet.

I pulled on the black mac I had brought a while ago but never worn and a low pair of black heels before taking one last look, my make up was light and natural, my hair was loose and gently curling down my back.

I looked good. Or like mutton dressed as lamb.

_Shit, this was why I shouldn't date._

'Bella I swear to god …'

'Fine, I'm ready.'

This would be my first date in, god I didn't even want to think in how long. I was so nervous it was ridiculous.

'Mom you look great and if you don't stop that you'll gnaw your lip right off.' Ness was smiling at me encouragingly and I tried to smile back though to be honest I felt a little sick.

Alice and Ness sat on the couch and in unison chimed 'you can do this.' Oh how they mocked me.

Hearing an engine outside I shot them one last glare before exiting the house, not wanting Edward to be subjected to those two.

Ness had already told me Jake was coming over and I appreciated her honesty, although I wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation. I liked Jacob well enough but I also knew he was a very experienced boy; 'a playa' was the way the Newton kid described him. Well if he played my daughter he better to willing to say goodbye to his balls that's all I can say.

Edward had jumped out of his car as I approached, but as I walked over before he had seen me it almost looked like he was giving himself a pep talk, maybe he was just mouthing the words to a song though.

Edward drove a silver Volvo, I'm not a big car enthusiast all I knew about Volvo's was that they were safe cars. Edward's car was extremely shiny and very clean inside; I thought back to all the rubbish that resided in my own car and grimaced at what he would have thought when I picked him up.

He held open the passenger door for me and I smiled a little to myself at his chivalry, no one had ever done that for me before. In fact when I went on a date with a guy once he walked out the restaurant and let the door swing back to hit me in the face.

'Bella you look absolutely lovely,' Edward lent towards me and I could small his clean, citrus aroma. He smelt so good I wanted to lick him.

_And this is why you shouldn't be allowed out in polite society Bella._

'One of the other teachers recommended a nice little Italian place in Port Angeles, I thought we might try there.' He gave me that lopsided smile that made his eyes twinkle and I almost let out a sigh.

'That sounds great, I love Italian food.'

The drive was filled with soft background music as we chatted about his job and my job. He told me how he loved Chicago but how cold the winters were and I had to confess I had never left the Washington area up to now. For the first time I told someone about how much I would love to travel, how I had always wanted to visit Italy with it's vast history and beautiful countryside. Edward told me that he would also like to see Italy someday, he cast a sidelong glance in my direction and I blushed madly.

As we drove through Port Angeles's dark streets I hoped Edward knew where he was going because ending up in the wrong part of town here could be disastrous. Thankfully we pulled up outside the small restaurant quickly and yet again he came round to open my door.

Edward grinned down at me as he took my hand and led me inside. The place was quaint with chequered tablecloths and a very family feel to the place. Edward gave his name and we were seated at a table near the window.

The waitress was young with brown hair in a high ponytail, I couldn't help but notice how she eyed Edward like a juicy steak, licking her lips and constantly touching his arm while asking if we wanted to order drinks.

I giggled as she departed and Edward smirked back at me. 'What's so funny,' he queried.

'Oh nothing, just that the waitress was almost trying to crawl into your lap.'

'Huh? Didn't notice,' he shrugged his shoulders and went back to the menu.

When the young girl returned with our drinks she turned to Edward and purred seductively 'If I can get you _anything_ else don't hesitant to ask.'

Edward grimaced and said 'I'm fine thanks.' I laughed again and he poked me with his foot under the table.

'You're very hot Cullen and women can't help but be dazzled,' I smirked.

'You know you're incredibly good for my ego, I might keep you around.' We both laughed and placed our orders as the waitress continued to drool over Edward.

The food was delicious and the company even more so.

'What happened with Ness's father if you don't mind me asking?' I knew the question was coming and I didn't mind answering.

'I'm afraid I'm a real cliché; I stupidly had sex with a boy after prom, although we did use protection, and wound up pregnant. I liked James well enough but that was about it. I didn't want him he didn't want me so it was best to raise Ness on my own.'

'She's a lovely girl,' he murmured quietly and I beam at him.

'Thanks, although she can be cheeky beyond belief.'

'It was hard I won't deny that, I felt overwhelmed by everything and if it hadn't been for my father I don't know how I would have coped,' I told him honestly.

'He sounds like an amazing man, I wish I could have known him.'

I laughed ' he was one of kind but he did like to be introduced to any guy I was dating, and when he knew they were coming he would get out his gun and sit there cleaning it menacingly, so it's probably best you didn't meet him.' Edward laughed and so did I, I think Charlie would have loved Edward if I were honest.

We split the most divine chocolate cheesecake for desert; taking turns to spoon mouthfuls until there was only one bite left.

Edward scooped it up and brought it to his mouth before changing his mind and offering it to me. I opened up as he slid the spoon between my lips; I curled my tongue around it and closed my lips, enjoying the velvety goodness before he pulled it back. I took one last swipe at the spoon with my tongue and Edward let go of it so it clattered onto the plate.

Glancing up I could see Edward breathing heavily and his eyes had turned very dark, I licked my lips and all of a sudden Edward's mouth was on mine. His tongue sweeping my mouth, making me want to moan even though we were in a restaurant. His warm lips moved caressingly over mine before he drew back panting slightly.

'I'm not sorry,' he chuckled and I grinned back.

'Me neither, but if you wanted the last bit of cheesecake so much you should have said.'

'As delicious as dessert was your mouth is much more tempting.'

_I think I just ruined my underwear_.

A rosy glow had settled over me as Edward led us back to the car, his arm wrapped around me so I was securely tucked into his side. Edward was so gorgeous and nice I wasn't sure if I could resist him. I had to remind myself this was only a second date and … oh bugger it has been years for Christ's sake.

Edward muttering something interrupted my dirty thoughts. 'I'm sure this is the way.'

All of a sudden there's a loud thump and Edward stopped the car suddenly. A man appeared at the window and wretches open the door on Edward's side, he has a knife and is yelling at us to get out of the car. I scramble quickly out and Edward does the same. The man jumps in the driver's seat and zooms off.

'I think we may have just being carjacked,' Edward says in a dazed voice. He looks utterly lost and I grab his hand in mine as I dig through my purse for my cell phone.

Looking around I see we aren't in a nice neighbourhood, a group of rough looking men are advancing on us from across the street and I pull Edward along behind me quickly, while he looks longingly after his Volvo. My hand finds the peper spray in my purse that my father always insisted I carry just in case.

I'm ringing the police as we practically run along the dark pavement. Finally we reach a busy intersection and looking back I find no one is following us so breathe a sigh of relief.

About twenty minutes later a squad car pulls up to us and I explain what happened, Edward is still mourning the loss of his car and is too upset to talk. The officier knows my father from the old days and after making we make our statement's arranges for someone to take us back to Forks.

Edward doesn't speak a word on the way back and I'm a little worried about him. The young officer pulls up to my house and I help Edward out too, I don't think he should be on his own right now.

'Hey Ness,' I call when we finally get inside the house. It's past midnight but she's still awake sitting on the couch in the living room.

As she turns to look at me I take in her tear stained face and general air of misery.

'Oh my god what's happened?' I go and sit next to her, leaving a bemused Edward standing in the hallway, I'll deal with him in a moment.

'Mom I'm fine, it's just that jerk Jacob, god I'm so stupid.' She buries her face into my shoulder and I stroke her hair gently.

'If he hurt you I'll kill that little bastard.'

'He didn't hurt me mom, it's just that he saw me inviting him over here as me saying I wanted to have sex. Let's just say he got a little frisky and I had to use what Grandpa gave me to protect myself.' I clenched my fists and vowed that I would be having a word with Jacob Black very soon and he had better be scared.

'So Charlie gave you the pepper spray too huh?'

Ness shook her head and held up a small taser.

'You tasered him?' She nodded but I could see the small smile on her lips.

'He yelped so loud.' Then we were both laughing.

'What's wrong with Mr Cullen.' Ness was looking over my shoulder at the motionless Edward.

'We got carjacked in Port Angeles.' At the mention of the word car Edward whimpered a little.

'I think he should stay on the couch he's a little traumatised.'

I managed to get Edward settled on our pull out couch. I helped him off with his clothes and couldn't stop myself from admiring his long, lean torso under the tight t-shirt he was wearing.

'Can I get you anything Edward?' I asked gently as he lay down. He shook his head but held onto my hand tightly.

Kissing his forehead softly I switched off the main light, leaving only a lamp on and headed up to bed.

Stopping outside Ness's room I peeked in, she was fast asleep on her back completely spread out, she had always slept that way even as a baby. Tomorrow I would have to talk to her more about what happened with Jacob but I think we had all had enough excitement for one night.

Before I went to sleep I couldn't help but curse stupid cockblocking carjackers and randy teenaged boys.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward

When the police officer in front of me started talking about the probability of my car been stripped down and the parts sold off I felt like crying. That car meant something to me, it symbolised the new life I had begun to forge in Forks. Jane had always wanted me to drive something flashy, a status symbol if you will, but now I was free of her I chose my Volvo, safe, reliable, not the most exciting thing in the world – a little like myself.

And now my car was gone, I didn't believe much in things like fate but this hardly seemed a good sign.

Bella was amazing throughout the whole thing. I actually felt a bit of a pansy as she took control of the situation with such force and confidence while I whimpered like a child on the sidelines.

The date had been going so well too, Bella was the most incredible person I had ever met. She was funny, absolutely gorgeous and probably one of the kindest people I had ever met. In the past I always felt overwhelmed by the person I was with. I wasn't myself because I just didn't consider the real me good enough, but with Bella things were different. She made me feel significant, good about myself, in a way no one had before.

If only I hadn't had my mind on that kiss, then maybe all this wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't have taken a wrong turn. I rolled over on the pull out couch trying not to think about how hot it was to watch Bella as she licked and sucked on that spoonful of chocolate cheesecake.

_Oh lord, an erection is the last thing I need._

She just seemed to enjoy it so much; the blissful wonder on her features as she ate the sweet confection had just made me lose it. I had just had to taste her, I didn't care that we were in the middle of a restaurant, or that I was making a spectacle of myself - I wanted to feel those soft lips on mine.

Mmm and she was sweeter than I remembered, the chocolate lingered on her tongue and her mouth on mine was just heaven.

Seriously I had to stop this, I was in Bella's house sporting a massive boner. I was a delinquent.

Looking at my watch I sighed, it was two in the morning and I needed to pee. I wasn't sure if there was a bathroom downstairs, I checked several doors and not a toilet in sight. That meant I would have to venture upstairs. Fortunately the first door I tried was the right one, a small part of me kind of wished I had accidentally opened Bella's bedroom door to find her wearing just her panties….

My mother would be so proud of the perverted son she had raised.

Now I couldn't pee because my erection was back.

Okay think of something distasteful.

Um having a knife shoved in my face last night, that was scary as shit.

This was good - it was working.

Bella looking after me, her eyes full of concern and the way she never let go of my hand throughout the whole ordeal. The way she gently ran her fingers through my hair before placing that soft, sweet kiss on my forehead.

Dammit. No!

A hesitant knock on the bathroom door brought my head up, my eyes widening in fear.

'Edward are you alright in there?'

'Fine,' I squeaked back. I was officially the most unfortunate man on the planet.

The handle started to turn and I realised I had not locked the door.

Kill me now god, just do it and put me out of my misery.

Bella stood stock still in the doorway taking the scene. I had my boxers around my ankles; my dick was hard and pointing straight up against my tummy. I probably looked like some complete sicko.

'This isn't what it looks like.' It was the only thing I could think to say.

'So you didn't wake up with a boner and need to pee?' A small smirk played on the edges of Bella's mouth and I felt my shoulders gradually loosen.

'Okay it is what it looks like.'

'Try to think of something really nasty.' How can Bella saying those words make me even more aroused?

'I've known Emmett a long time and had to listen to a lot of his inappropriate boner stories,' Bella pulls a wry face and shakes her head a little.

I watch as her eyes once again slide downwards and she is biting her lip frantically, this is not helping at all.

'It's so big,' she almost says to herself. Not helping one bit.

Bella quickly turns and I breath a sigh of relief thinking she is finally taking pity on me and leaving me alone, but she doesn't she closes and locks the door before walking slowly towards me.

Her eyes are so dark as she looks up at me and I swallow thickly. I see Bella's hands clench at her side and then she reaches out almost hesitantly, touching my chest with delicate fingers.

'Edward I just can't seem to help myself,' she looks so torn and helpless as she steps even closer, her breasts touching my chest and reaches up on tiptoes to claim my mouth.

I stumble a little because my boxers are still around my ankles and in my haste to pull Bella closer they become entangled in my feet. I kick them off and concentrate on her beautiful lips nibbling along my lower one, her tongue darting out asking for entry makes me think I may just have died and gone to heaven. My arms wrap around her waist, her thin cotton vest top not much of a barrier between us and I feel her nipples harden against me as our mouths fuse and all thought goes out the window.

Bella draws back all wide eyed, her chest heaving, which only makes my little problem worse. I groan, I can't help it, especially when Bella's warm hands are making their way under my t-shirt and tugging it over my head to land somewhere behind me.

My hand reaching down and I pinch my thigh hard, convinced that I am surely dreaming, there is no way in hell this can be real. I wince, that hurt like a motherfucker and Bella looks at me with concern thinking she is the cause of my distress.

'Oh god Bella you are so beautiful.' I touch the small sliver of skin that is exposed between the top of her lacy boy shorts and her vest; it's so hot and smooth. My fingers run up over her ribs and her breathing becomes quick and shallow. The bottom of her pale breasts are exposed and then her delicate, pink nipples as I lift her vest higher. Her breasts look so soft and I gently cup my hands around them, loving the weight and the way a low moan escapes Bella's mouth.

My tongue peaks out of my mouth and I lower my head to taste those hard nubs that seem to be begging for my attention. Bella's head falls back as she arches, offering herself to me, my tongues flicks over her nipples and I gently nip at her flesh.

'That feels so good.'

Bella tastes like honey, every inch of her skin is pressed against mine and the throbbing in my groin becomes almost painful.

'Touch me please,' she begs. Her hand captures mine and brings it down between her legs. I run my fingers over the top of her pubic bone and a low keening sounds escapes Bella's mouth. Slowly my hand travels lower until I can feel the moisture that has already leaked on to the material of her underwear.

I rub my thumb over her clit and now Bella is panting like mad, her forehead resting on my shoulder as I move my fingers into her hot, wet folds. For a moment Bella tenses before I slip one finger inside.

'More,' she breathes and I oblige by adding another finger all the while softly teasing her clit.

'I'm not going to last, you're too good at this,' she pants. 'Don't stop.' As if I could, I want to feel her come apart in my arms. Her cheeks flush and her whole body becomes rigid. 'Edward, Edward.' Bella's mouth opens and all the breath seems to leave her body, she clamps down around my fingers and I feel a rush of moisture coat them before she slumps forwards against my body.

'Fuck that was amazing,' I'm not even sure Bella is actually talking to me but my whole body glows with satisfaction at her words.

Without warning Bella sinks to her knees and takes my cock carefully in her hand. She looks up at me and licks her lips before running her tongue along my length.

'Bella you really don't have … Oh fuck.' Her mouth surrounds me with its hot, wet depths and already my balls are beginning to tighten with my imminent release. Jane never like fellatio, she said it was degrading to women so I had rarely experienced the feeling of a woman's mouth on me. Bella's tongue runs over my tip and then she plunges her mouth down my length, all the while massaging her tongue along the underside of it.

A choked sob comes from my throat as I desperately try to stave off my orgasm.

'Bella I'm going to..' I tug a little on her hair but she doesn't move, instead her other hands reaches out and carefully massages my balls.

Holy shit that feels amazing. I can't stop it, a roar leaves my throat, my whole body feels aflame and I swear I see stars as I come. I watch in awe as Bella swallows everything that erupts from me, and there is a lot. Immediately I feel guilty but Bella raises her eyes to mine and the wicked grin she shots me dispels all that.

'That was …. ' There are actually tears in my eyes as she slowly stands, her mouth looking all red and swollen, she looks like sin as she peers at me shyly.

'The best thing that's ever happened to me,' I'm not thinking and the words just pour from my mouth.

'Really?'

'I think so but I may have lost the ability to think.' Bella chuckles softly and wraps her arms around me.

'I haven't done that in years but I couldn't resist. Thanks for what you did; I don't want you to think that I go around. ..'

'Don't.' Bella takes a deep breath and nods. 'I know what kind of person you are, I could never think anything bad about you. I mean I was the one in your bathroom unbearably turned on thinking about you.'

'Well if it helps I was in bed unbearably turned on thinking about you.'

'Oh that helps a lot.' We both grin at each other before my full bladder makes it's presence known and I blurt out 'I need to pee.'

Bella giggles softly and quickly places a kiss at the corner of my mouth. 'I'll leave you to it.' She turns at the door and looks back at me with those liquid, brown eyes that could bring any man to his knees.

'I would love to have you in my bed, to cuddle against you but I have to think of Ness.'

'Say no more, I'm happy downstairs.'

She quirks her eyebrow and I shrug. 'Okay not happy though I do understand, but one day soon Bella I want you in my bed, writhing underneath me.' Bella's lips part and her pupils become huge; she turns and stumbles a little back to her room.

Suddenly the loss of my car seemed really insignificant, in fact just about everything did, except the wonderful woman who had just walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Ness

Sitting up in bed I frowned, usually I could hear the birds chirruping or something but everything was silent. I could not hear a damn thing … oh wait. I suddenly remembered the previous night, now I knew it was unlikely that something would happen between mom and Mr Cullen, but if there was the slightest possibility that I was going to hear him screaming my mom's name or visa versa – then I was going to have to guard against it. I pulled the earplugs out and immediately heard my mom downstairs banging around and the soft patter of rain against the window.

Going into the bathroom I looked in the mirror at my slightly puffy, red eyes and pale face. Jacob Black was not worth my tears I reminded myself as I thought about last night.

Everything had been going great; Jake came round and was so sweet, telling me how beautiful I looked and how lucky he was to be with me. We sat and watched a movie; I was cuddled up into his side when I felt his hand creep under my top. At first I allowed it, as his warm fingers brushed up my side but then he grabbed my boob. I'm not talking about gently running his fingers over it either, he fucking squeezed it so hard like it a piece of play doh or something. Can you say ouch?

Not wanting to hurt his feeling I excused myself to get a drink while silently apologising to my poor, abused breast. When I got back he once again thrust his hand up my jumper so I had to speak up.

'Look Jake I think we should take this slow, and FYI never ever grab a woman's boob like that unless you want to lose a testicle.'

'Huh? Leah always loved it.' I'm going go out on a limb and say Leah's a freak. And now I think of it so is Jacob for even mentioning that.

The movie continued and so did Jake's groping, no matter how many times I told him to stop. When the movie finished he hinted about heading up to my room but I told him my mom would be back soon. So what does the dipshit do? Only pins me against the wall and starts rubbing against me like a dog in heat.

In that moment all my teenage delusions about Jacob went up in flames. I guess I was dazzled by his good looks and charm, a fool for thinking that maybe he was different from other boys.

Oh Ness you are an idiot. Now I'm left with nothing, except a throbbing boob. I don't even have my friendship with Seth anymore because of this.

I had screwed up royally.

My bag was lying on the floor near my feet, so I reached down to grab it. Jake started to undone his pants thinking that I was getting down on my knees to deep throat him probably.

He was in for one nasty shock. Literally.

It was a wonder nobody called the cops Jake yelped so loud. He screamed at me for being a 'frigid bitch' but soon run for the door when I threatened to taser his balls.

After he had gone I just sat there crying, not because of what had just happened but because of how incredibly stupid I had been.

Seth had tried to warn me. I had spent so much time mooning over a giant jackass, sure he was kind when grandpa died but he wasn't the one who was always there for me. God it hurt knowing that the one person who really cared about me I had ruined things with.

Sighing I left the bathroom and got dressed. My mom was in the kitchen cooking and Mr Cullen was sat in Grandpa Charlie's chair at the table. It felt significant and I smiled at them.

'Good morning crime stoppers.'

'Um we didn't stop a crime we were actually victims of one,' Mr Cullen said awkwardly, before lowering his head to eat the waffles mom had served up.

Mom told me about what happened the night before and it all sounded pretty scary.

'You could have been hurt,' I said giving her a big hug from behind when I finished my breakfast. Just the thought of not having mom around made a lump rise in my throat.

'I suppose, I just didn't think about it, instinct took over I guess.'

'Your mom was amazing,' Mr Cullen was looking adoringly at her and my smile grew wider as they gazed at each other like a pair lovesick fools.

If only I could have been as intuitive about my own love life.

Mr Cullen left shortly after breakfast, but not I saw him and mom sharing a passionate kiss out on the porch. I was really glad I had worn those ear plus last night because those two seemed awfully cosy.

Walking into town I spied Emmett storming from the garage, he looked like an angry bull, his nostril flaring and his face all red.

He stopped in front of me and grimaced 'Hey Ness.'

'What's up Em?'

'That women is the most infuriating person on the planet,' his meaty arm pointed in the direction of the garage and I was guessing he meant Rosalie.

'What's going on with you two?'

'Why what have you heard?' he turned back to me and I snorted a little at how scared he looked.

'I haven't heard anything but it's pretty obvious something is going on.' Emmett let put a huge breath.

'Want to take a walk?'

'Sure.'

We wandered along for a little while, neither of us talking. When we reached a small park Emmett sat on one of the benches and I plonked myself down beside him.

'I saw Rose a few months ago while I was out with some friends in Port Angeles. She was off her face to put it politely and had all these men round her.' Emmett looked me in the eye seriously. 'These were nasty men Ness; she could have gotten herself in big trouble. Anyway I got her out of there and drove her home, well to my house because she was in no state to be left alone.' Emmett ran a big hand through his short curls and huffed.

'The next morning I sat down and told her she couldn't carry on like this, something awful might happen to her next time and I wasn't always going to be there to help her out. She cried Ness, said something bad had happened before she came here, although she wouldn't tell me what. She promised to try to sort herself out and then she left.' I patted Em on the back; he was obviously distressed by what had happened. Most people saw him as a big dumb meathead but he was such a sweet, compassionate man in reality and I loved him all the more for it.

'The next time I saw her she was drunk again; I couldn't believe it after what she had promised me. I took her home after the game last week and she told me about her family. How they wouldn't have anything to do with her and how alone she felt. She's really hurting Ness and I want to help her but then she does something stupid and I get angry. I don't think I'm the right person to help her, I should probably just walk away.'

'Emmett I think she does need you, it's never wrong to care about someone. Just try and be there for her that's all you can do.'

'I don't want to sit around and watch her destroy herself Ness.' He looked at me helplessly and I rested my head on his shoulder.

'I could try and get mom to talk to her.' Mom wasn't Rose's biggest fan but it sounded like she needed help.

'Hang in there Em, I'm sure things will work out.'

'I hope so Ness because behind that tough exterior she puts on I think Rose is pretty vulnerable.'

'You like her don't you?' He gave me a small smile and ruffled my hair.

'More than I should,' he muttered. He was quiet for a while before turning to me and saying 'so what's new with you?'

'I tasered Jake.'

'Ness if this is some kinky shit you kids are into I don't want to know.' I laughed and smacked his arm.

'It's not.' I told him about what happened and Em murmured something about teaching Jake a lesson the next he saw him.

'Get in line behind mom, and no offence Emmett but she's scarier.'

'I aren't offended, your mom has quite a temper on her when she wants.' We grinned and watched a couple of ducks waddling about by the small pond. I went on to tell him about my problems with Seth.

'What do you think I should do about him?'

'You've got to show him what he means to you. You should go and see him Ness.'

'You're right, I'll see if mom will let me use the car.' I stood up and gave Em a quick hug before running back home.

I barged through the door, all red faced and breathless.

'What's' got you in such a state?' Mom asked as I stood panting in the kitchen.

'Can I borrow the car please?'

'Why?'

'I need to go see Seth, please mom?' I batted my eyelashes and tried to look as trustworthy as possible.

'Fine but be home by dinner okay?' Mom handed me her key and I gave her a quick kiss of thanks before running back outside.

I drove to La Push and banged on Seth's door. Leah opened it and stared at me with disdain.

'Is Seth around?'

'No,' she snapped, trying to slam the door in my face. If I didn't think she would enjoy it I was tempted to reach out and give her a nipple twist. Bitch.

'Well do you know where he is?' She popped the gum in her mouth and I grimaced.

'Try the beach,' and with that she did slam the door.

Making my way along the rocky path that led to First Beach I could see a lone figure sat on one of the outcropping rocks in the distance. As I got closer I could see Seth, his knees drawn up under his chin as he sat gazing out at the waves. His hair hung around his face and for the first time I noticed how grown up he looked, his body finally filling out and the broadness of his shoulders.

When I was a few feet away he looked up and saw me. 'Hey,' I smiled at him and after a monet he smiled back weakly.

'Hi.'

'How are things?' I sat next to him on the rock and looked up into his broad, handsome face.

'Good, what about you?'

'I tasered Jake.' For a beat Seth just stared at me and then he started laughing, big belly laughs. Tears streamed down his face and he grabbed my hands to pull me into a hug.

'I've been so worried about you but I should have known it was Jake I should be worried about.' Seth continued to laugh and I joined in, feeling safe and happy to be held in his arms once more.

When he finally settled down he lifted my chin so I could look in his eyes. 'I haven't been a good friend Ness, I knew what an asshole Jake could be and I didn't warn you.'

'It's not your fault Seth; I probably wouldn't have listened anyway. I've been so stupid but I've finally come to my senses.'

'You have huh?' He grinned down at me and I grinned back.

'Yeah.'

'I'm sorry for being such a brat and not talking to you. Friends again?' He held out his hand, which I ignored, choosing instead to give him a kiss on the cheek.

'Best friends,' I whispered against his ear. He smelled so familiar, like the sea, soap and something uniquely Seth. He shivered a little and pulled back slightly but not before I saw the want in his eyes.

Seth might think I wanted to be just friends but now that my eyes had finally been opened I was planning on something else.

My new plan – seduce Seth, make him see that I wasn't a complete fool and that this wasn't just a rebound thing. I was going to show him exactly how much he meant to me.

When you had someone as amazing as him in your life, you would really be an idiot to let him get away.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella

Waking in the morning I feel wonderfully relaxed, rolling over in bed a small smile graces my lips when I realise why – Edward Cullen's magic fingers. It has been so long since I've had a release that wasn't of my own making. I know I should be embarrassed about my actions last night but I just couldn't be, Edward was so gorgeous and my god he knew how to touch a woman's body.

Sighing I feel myself heat all over again at just the thought of us in the bathroom, his eyes tightly closed as I took him in my mouth, the way his arms felt wrapped tightly around me, how it would feel to have him … _whoa I had to stop._

Making my way into the bathroom, now probably my favourite room in the house, I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. My hair was all tousled and that look might work for Edward but I resembled some wild woman of the woods, so I pulled it into a ponytail and made my way downstairs.

Peeking my head around the living room door I saw Edward sprawled out on the couch, his arm was thrown over his head and his mouth was slightly agape. God he was adorable, not even him drooling could put me off, and as for the crazy bed hair – sexy as sin. Tearing myself away from that scene was hard but I had a teenage daughter upstairs and I didn't make enough to pay for a lifetime of therapy bills.

In the kitchen I put coffee on and tapped my fingers on the countertop, all I could think about was how I wished I was running them through Edward's hair. Mmm running them through his hair as I pulled his face closer to mine … _one orgasm and now I was a sex fiend, this was not good._

At that moment Edward walked into the kitchen, he ran a hair through his rumpled hair and then along his chest in an absentminded gesture that made my mouth dry up. My eyes followed that hand along his taut chest, remembering how my own hand had run along the light dusting of hair on his stomach and lower… A moan left my throat and Edward's eyes shot up to meet mine.

My cheeks were flushed and I knew my arousal was obvious because Edward's eyes darkened to almost black and moved down to fixate on my mouth. The sound of footsteps upstairs broke the trance and I quickly busied myself with breakfast, carefully avoiding looking directly at Edward.

'Good morning, how do you feel after last night?' Edward was stealthy and I was shocked to find him stood right behind me when I turned round.

'I'm good Bella, I can replace my car and I'm just glad we managed to get out of there safe, no thanks to me,' he muttered the last bit, lowering his head looking ashamed.

'Hey you were in shock, don't beat yourself up about it.' I placed my hand onto his chin and brought his gaze up to meet mine, I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile in return. I could hear Ness coming down the stairs so I went back to pouring the waffle batter as Edward went and sat at the table, he sat in the chair where my father used to sit. I always thought it would be painful to see anyone else sitting there but somehow I knew Charlie would approve.

'Hope you like waffles.' I handed Edward a coffee, which he took gratefully.

'I love them but you don't have to cook anything for me.' I could see the hopeful glint in his eye and knew he was just being polite.

'I want to,' I smiled. Ness came in, she seemed much more cheerful this morning. I knew she could take care of herself but there was no way Jacob Black was going to get away with what he did last night. Ness would probably not be happy about it but I planned to have a little talk with him soon.

Edward left soon after breakfast but not before he gave me a kiss I wasn't going to forget in a hurry.

'Are you busy tonight?' he asked as I looked longing at those beautiful lips.

'Um I don't think so but I don't really want to leave Ness on her own again. I know it's probably not something you want to do but you could come over and watch a movie with us.' Oh god he was soon going to get sick of me, let's face it Edward could have anyone and I was hardly the most exciting prospect.

'Bella I would love to come over,' he stroked my cheek tenderly before heading off in the direction of his house.

Leaning back against the door I let out a huge breath. I was hooked, already I wanted to run after him, to just spend all my time held close to that glorious chest breathing in his wonderful scent.

Going back inside I smiled, Edward had put the couch back up and left the blankets neatly folded on top. The man was too damn perfect.

'I'm going out for a bit,' Ness called as I was in the kitchen clearing up.

'Okay, will you be home lunch?'

'I don't know, I'll ring if I'm not going to be.' And with that she was gone.

Tidying up around the house I heard the phone ringing and went to answer it.

'Hi Bella would you and Ness like to come to dinner tonight?' Alice sounded breathless and I laughed.

'What have you been up to or should I not ask.'

'Get your mind out of the gutter; I was just moving some furniture. So are you coming tonight?'

'Yes of course, oh hang on I asked Edward over to watch a movie.'

'That's okay bring him with you. Jasper is back from his shoot and I would really like to meet him.' I bit my lip, I know Alice is my best friend but the woman could be a liability. She would want to interrogate him and I wasn't sure he was ready for that.

'Please Bella, I'll be on my best behaviour, 'she wheedled.

'I'll ring him and see what he says.'

'Great. So how are things with you and the hot teacher?'

'How do you know he's hot?'

'Please, he's all the women of Forks go on about, you'd think they had never seen an attractive man before. Even old Mrs Cope was drooling over him so be careful Bella,' she laughed but I didn't find it funny. Why when he could have anyone would Edward choose me?

'Bella stop doubting yourself,' Alice stern voice made me jump.

'How did you..'?

'Because I know you. Bring Edward to dinner tonight and do you think Ness would like to stay the night, I haven't had a girly catch up with her in ages.'

'I'll see what she says, shall we come round about seven?'

'Yep, see you tonight.'

Replacing the receiver I wondered if I should ask Edward if he wanted to have dinner with Jasper and Alice, was it too soon to introduce him to my friends? I had no idea about the etiquette in this situation. My phone beeped at my side and I looked at the message from Alice.

_Just ask him._

God she was freaky.

Dialling Edward's number I waited for him to answer.

'Hi.'

'Hi Edward, listen Alice phoned and asked if we wanted to have dinner with her and Jasper tonight. I understand if you don't want to …'

'Bella that sounds nice actually,' he interrupted. 'I don't know many people and I would love to meet your friends.'

'Great, I'll pick you up just before seven if that's okay?'

'That sounds fine, I'm looking forward to it.'

'I'll see you tonight.' That went better than I thought.

A few minutes later Ness came barging into the house, she was out of breath and wanted to borrow the car to see Seth. I was happy that she was going to try and patch things up with him; he was a lovely boy and he truly thought the world of her.

After a quick sandwich I walked into town, through the garage doors I could see Jake working on that car of his. Squaring my shoulders I made my way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Turning round his cocky grin slipped from his face and he looked scared. Good – he should be.

'Hi Jake.'

'Miss Swan,' he stammered a little, betraying how nervous he truly was.

'Listen to me and listen good, you ever hurt my daughter again and a taser to the balls will seem like Disneyland compared to what I will do to you. You may think that you're god's gift to women but believe me mess with Nessie again and peeing straight will be a big problem for you.' Jacob shivered under my glare and whimpered a little as my knee came a little too close to his family jewels.

'Are we clear?' I hissed.

'Very clear,' he turned and fled to the back of the garage and I heard someone behind me begin to clap.

'Nicely done, I wouldn't have thought you had it in you.' Rosalie stood against the wall, a small almost bitter smile on her face.

'Where my daughter's concerned I am very protective.' Rosalie lowered her head and it almost looked like she was crying.

'Rose are you okay?' I walked towards her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'I just wish my mother was like that.' Her blue eyes looked down into mine and I could she all the hurt she usually kept inside, she looked so broken in that moment.

'You and your mom don't get on?'

'Not anymore, I couldn't be the daughter she wanted.' I was going to ask what she meant but she turned away from me and took a deep breath.

'I've got to get back to work,' she mumbled.

'Rose you know if you ever want to talk about anything I'm here.'

Rosalie nodded her head but didn't say anything further so I left. I didn't know Rosalie very well but I knew when a person was hurting and she was hurting badly.

Ness came home just after five, she looked very happy indeed.

'Made up with Seth?'

'Yep,' she turned from heading upstairs and looked at me. 'I really like him mom.'

'I do too. Hey Alice has asked us to dinner tonight, Edward's coming and we have to leave about quarter to seven.'

'Okay, I'll just grab a quick shower.' She smiled at me, her whole face lighting up, sometimes she was so beautiful she took my breath away.

'Oh and Alice asked if you wanted to stay over at hers, said you haven't had a girly chat in ages.'

'I'd really like that actually, I can tell her the Jake story, you know how she'll get a kick out of that.'

After my own shower I pulled on some dark, fitted jeans and a blue scoop neck top that hugged my curves. Was I been too obvious? Probably, but quite frankly I didn't give damn. Ness was going to be staying with Alice, if Edward showed the slightest bit of interest in coming back here I would break the speed limit and him naked in record time.

_Ladies and gentlemen I am a brazen hussy and proud of it._

We picked Edward up; he looked terrific in black jeans and a grey v-neck sweater, if Ness hadn't been in the car I was pretty sure I would have mauled him.

Alice greeted us enthusiastically at the door. 'Hello Edward so nice to meet you, if you want to know any embarrassing stories about Bella I have lots.'

'You promised, best behaviour remember?' I scowled at her but she just laughed.

'I'm joking,' but I didn't miss the wink she shot Edward or the way he smirked back.

Jasper was in the kitchen, an array of drinks in front of him. 'Give me a large vodka.' He laughed and handed me a glass of wine, he knew as well as I did how Alice could be.

'Just keep telling yourself it has to end sometime.'

'Some help you are, can't you rein her in or something?' He quirked his brow at me and I sighed, no one could stop Alice.

Making my way back into the lounge I found everyone sat down, Jasper followed behind me with the drinks. I sat next to Edward on the couch and waited for the humiliation to begin.

'So Edward you're a teacher?' he nodded and so the interrogation began. Alice really missed her calling; the CIA could really have done with someone like her. She asked about Edward's family, but she was sly and almost before you knew she had your life story. I wouldn't have been surprised if she managed to get his social security number by the end of the night.

Eventually we made our way to the dining room, Jasper had made his famous Beef Wellington and we all dug in. Seriously if Alice weren't married to him I would definitely be proposing to Jasper right now – the man could cook.

Jasper and Edward seemed to be getting really well, turned out they were both civil war buffs.

Alice nudged me and said 'Bet they want to get dressed up at one of those re-enactments then have us tend to their wounded soldiers,' she cackled with laughter and I couldn't help but laugh back. Ness rolled her eyes but I could see the smile she was repressing.

The night was really fun, Alice told Edward about my many mishaps in gym. 'She smacked Lauren Mallory in the face during volleyball once - it was so funny. Lauren was a major bitch and somehow Bella managed to spike her face instead of the ball.' Edward chuckled and whispered to me 'so I shouldn't let you near any balls?' I narrowed my eyes and he laughed.

Alice brought out coffees and it was nearing eleven when Edward and I finally left. Jasper and Edward made plans to meet up again, it made me smile just how geeky they were together.

As we climbed into the car, my nerves were frazzled, my whole body practically vibrated with anticipation as I looked at Edward.

'Do you want to come back to mine for coffee?'

What? I can't just say please come back to my house and fuck me senseless – that would be crass.

'I don't really want any more coffee,' Edward murmured and I think my heart just fell right through the floor of my car.

Oh.

'Okay well I'll just drop you off at home.' _Don't cry, whatever you do don't cry._

Edward's hand touched my leg gently and I looked at him, a small smile graced his lips and he leaned closer 'I didn't say I wanted to go home.' His lips brushed my ear and with a squeal of tyres I shot out of Alice's drive. Edward grinned at me and I my face filled my heat, I guess he knew I was eager then.

Edward's hand softly massaged my leg, starting at my knee and then slowly climbing higher. The slight pressure his fingers exerted was driving me wild and I was never so grateful for living in a small town, it meant you never had to travel far back to your own house. Edward's hand was now caressing my inner thigh, mere inches away from my throbbing centre, this was exquisite torture and with a thankful breath I pulled up outside my house.

I practically fell out of the car, my legs were like jelly but luckily I caught myself and walked unsteadily up to the front door. Edward was close behind me, his lips nuzzling the back of my neck making it hard for me to concentrate on inserting the key into the lock.

Somehow I managed to get the door open, I turned towards Edward in the small hallway and pushed him back against the door. My mouth attacked his with abandon; he seemed shocked by my forcefulness but it served him right for getting me all worked up. Edward began backing me up and I stumbled a little before I kicked off my shoes and grabbed his sweater in my fist leading him up the stairs.

The only noises in the house were my and Edward's heavy breathing. Entering my bedroom I spun round to face him, the dim light from the lamp I had left on me cast his face half in shadow, he looked dangerous and this just ramped up my arousal beyond belief.

Bella,' he growled and I stifled a grasp at just how sexy that was. 'I love this top but it has to go.' I lifted my arms obediently and he pulled it up, his fingers grazing my hard nipples on the way.

If I didn't calm down I was likely to expire before we even got to the good stuff. My heart was hammering away in my chest and I couldn't seem to take enough air into my lungs.

Edward's fingers went to my back and unclipped my bra, his hands moving over my shoulder blades and then around the front, caressing my skin so softly, his head bent and he kissed along my collarbone. My head fell back and I just decided to let go, enjoy every moment of been in this beautiful man's arms.

'You're so beautiful,' he murmured, his lips moving back up my throat to capture my mouth in a searing kiss.

My fingers moved to the hem of his sweater, I ran my hand up underneath the soft wool and his hands moved over mine, grasping his top in my hand and his he pulled it over his head.

My hands lowered and suddenly his warm, silky skin was there under my fingertips to explore. I ran the tip of one finger along his chest, my short nail scraping over his nipple, and from the way his arms tightened around me I was guessing he enjoyed it. I lowered my mouth to the base of his throat, my tongue flicking out to taste the slightly salty skin there, my mouth ran down over where he heart was thudding loud and fast, my teeth nipping at his hardened nipple. Edward's hands fisted in my hair and a loud groan left his throat so I did the same to his other nipple.

Suddenly my body was lifted up and I found myself lying on my bed, my legs daggling over the edge with Edward stood in between them. He bent down and popped the button at the top of my jeans before pulling them down my legs slowly. I bit my lip as he reached down and undid his own jeans; he kicked them off before lowering himself down in front of me.

His fingers hooking around my cotton briefs and the way his eyes watched my every reaction almost made me explode, this was too much but somehow not enough.

Edward lowered his face between my legs and I stiffened a little. No one had ever done this to me before and I felt very self-conscious, but his hand reached up and grasped my fingers, his thumb gently circling my palm calmed me.

'I want to taste you Bella.' My only response was a whimper and then I felt his tongue licking along my folds. It kind of tickled and I giggled a little until his tongue touched my clit, then I moaned. Actually it was more of a shriek, my legs clamped around his head and for a minute I was worried I may have decapitated Edward accidentally.

Edward's other hand reached down and stroked along my slit before he plunged a finger deep inside me, the shrieking was back. I just couldn't help it – Edward's fingers inside me and his very talented tongue at the same time was overwhelming. Heat curled in my belly and my thighs tensed as my body surged with pleasure before collapsing back on the bed in complete bliss.

I could feel Edward moving over me and I shuffled up the bed until my head reached the pillows. 'God Edward that was fantastic,' I breathed. His eyes met mine and I could see how aroused he was, he looked almost wild as he gazed back at me.

'I aren't done with you yet.' _Fuck that was so hot._

My hand reached down and stroked his extremely hard cock, I could feel the wetness at the tip and I gathered some on my finger, circling it around the head.

'Don't,' he murmured against my lips, 'I want to be inside you when I come.'

'Yes, please yes.' Edward was fumbling with something and I realised he was putting on a condom. He looked down at me, and our eyes locked, it felt almost like time had stopped as I waited for him to enter me.

'Edward,' it was a plea and then he pushed forward. It had been a really long time and Edward was a big boy. I held my breath as he inched in, I felt full, stretched but in a good way. When he was fully inside me Edward paused and I wrapped my legs around his, lifting my hips to tell him I was ready for more.

The first thrust made my body sing in gratitude. 'So good,' Edward whispered against my mouth, his tongue running along my bottom lip.

'Harder please,' I don't know what had come over me but I wanted to feel him deep within me.

Edward picked up the pace and it was beyond anything I had ever thought, even my wildest dreams paled in comparison to this. My whole was alive with sensation; my hands gripped Edward shoulders, anchoring myself to him because otherwise I felt I might just come apart.

The thrumming inside me reached fever pitch and I cried out his name as my body just feel over a precipice into a sea of unbelievable pleasure. I heard Edward shout 'fuck Bella,' but it was hazy as I floated down from the most amazing high of my life.

'Are you okay?' Edward had shifted to my side and I immediately missed the warmth of his body covering mine.

'Mmm,' it was all I was capable of at the moment.

'You are the most amazing person I have ever met.' Edward hands brought me close into his side and I turned my face to snuggle into his chest.

'Bet you say that to all the girls,' my words were slurred and muffled a little by his armpit.

He chuckled and pushed the hair back from my face so he could look at me properly.

'I mean it.' Those green eyes shone with sincerity and a lump formed in my throat.

'You're pretty amazing yourself.' I lifted my head and placed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Reaching over Edward turned off the lamp and then pulled me back into his arms, settling the comforter over the top of us.

'Goodnight my Bella.'

He said I was his! If only he knew how true those words were, I had a feeling that no one would ever compare to Edward Cullen.

In my addled state I may have just sighed out 'mine' in response to his words while holding onto to him tightly before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward

Something was tickling my nose; I buried my head into the soft, warm mound beneath my cheek, murmuring in appreciation at how wonderful it felt.

'Edward?' The tickling came again and I moaned not wanting to face reality yet. The soft warmth shifted and I groaned, stretching my arm above my head it connected with something.

'Ow, Edward what the hell?'

My eyes shot open and I saw Bella in front of me holding her hand to her forehead, apparently I had just smacked her in the face.

'Shit, I'm sorry.' I sat up and prised her hand away trying to see the damage. There was a small red mark on her temple and I immediately bent down to kiss it better.

'Better?' I asked, Bella smiled and nodded before wrapping her arms around my neck and nuzzling her face in my neck.

Last night had been phenomenal, amazing…. words just failed me at how good it felt being with Bella. Sex had always been satisfying but this was something more, we had shared ourselves utterly and completely and nothing could ever top that.

Bella was shifting away from me and I reluctantly let her go. 'I'm just going to grab a shower, care to join me?' My already hard dick nearly leapt from the bed at Bella's sultry words. I watched in complete slacked jaw idiocy as her naked behind sauntered out through the bedroom doorway. I loved the way her body dipped and curved, her narrow waist and full hips, that round, juicy ass… What the hell was I waiting for?

I nearly tripped over my own feet in my hastiness to follow her; I snubbed my toe on the nightstand but the pain barely registered in my lust filled haze.

In the bathroom Bella was bent over, retrieving some towels from a cupboard. Her ass looked so tempting, I ran a hand over the curve of her buttocks, tracing the smooth skin as she shivered in response.

My hand began to knead the soft flesh and Bella stood up with a low moan, turning to face me with heavy lidded eyes and flushed cheeks. The shower was already running and Bella grabbed my hand pulling me into the stall behind her with surprising strength for someone so small.

'You'd think I'd be satisfied after last night but now I've had you I just want more and more.' The words spilled from my mouth, I knew I should probably try to censor them in some way but I just couldn't.

'Me too,' Bella breathed against my mouth as our lips came together hungrily. The warm water cascaded over and between us, creating a slickness that helped my hands glide over her body. Her hands were doing the same to me, I could feel the way she dug her fingers into the muscles of my shoulder and downwards giving my butt a cheeky squeeze.

Pulling back Bella grinned at me and I peppered her curved lips with soft nips. The shower stall was small and my need was great, as was Bella's I guessing by the way she was trying to climb up my body. I cupped my hands around her backside, causing her to groan yet again.

_Bella really seemed to like having her ass grabbed. _

Her legs wrapped around my hips bringing her centre into perfect alignment with the throbbing head of my cock. It was only as I was about to push inside, her wetness touching my tip, that I realised I had no protection. My eyes closed in despair and I felt my whole body sag.

'It's okay, I'm on the pill.'

_There is a god!_

Bella's fingers dug into my shoulders and I needed no more encouragement than that. I surged forwards, into the paradise; it was the only way to describe it. I wanted to just stay like this, seated inside Bella to the hilt, enclosed in her tight warmth, but then Bella began to move upwards and the delicious friction and the need for more took over.

It was fast, it was primal. Bella's breasts bounced in front of my mouth and I couldn't help but flick out my tongue and taste her glorious flesh.

'Oh Jesus yes.' Bella had the sexiest voice ever when she moaned like that; I found it hard not to come knowing she made those noises because of me.

My mouth enclosed completely around her nipple and I sucked gently before giving it a soft nip.

'Oh fuck,' I never thought I would be someone who was turned on by profanity during sex but that was so hot.

I was so close but I wanted Bella to get her satisfaction. With Bella's back pressed against the glass of the stall I reached a hand down to touch her clit, at the first gentle pinch of my fingers she let out a guttural moan and I could feel Bella's walls clenching with her orgasm.

There was no holding back now, with one final deep thrust my release rocked through my body. My legs turned to jelly and I just wanted to sink to the floor I felt so boneless, but I managed to stay standing up, my arms cradling Bella's body.

_Bella just blew my mind._

A small giggle made me left my head; Bella was unhooking her legs from around my waist and lowering herself cautiously to the floor.

'Something funny Miss Swan?' I raised a stern eyebrow, Bella widened her eyes and her cheeks became flushed once more.

'Please don't go all sexy teacher on me Edward, I don't think my poor lady parts can stand it.'

Oh god had I hurt Bella? I looked at her mortified but she just stroked my cheek and gave me a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth.

'You didn't hurt me Edward, in fact I would say you have made me feel incredible but it has been a long time for me, and well you aren't the smallest man.' Bella smiled at me before reaching for the soap and starting to wash my body, very thoroughly.

The water was running cold by the time we finally got out of there. Bella made me some breakfast and although I just wanted to spend the day with this completely amazing woman, who had come into my life like a whirlwind and now I never wanted to go, I couldn't.

'I'm going to have to go get Ness soon,' Bella looked as despondent as I felt but she had her daughter to think about and I knew she would always come first.

'I know and I have a ton of marking to do, one of the joys of teaching.'

'Come on you love it,' Bella teased.

'I do actually, I love knowing that I've probably put them off math for life.' Bella laughed, I loved the way her whole face lit up when she did that; she was so full of life and happiness.

'Listen how about I cook dinner for you and Ness tonight. You haven't seen my place so you know..' I trailed off because Bella looked a little shell shocked. Maybe I was rushing her but I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

'If you don't want to that's okay.'

'No I do want to. What time should we come round?'

'Does seven sound good?' Bella nodded entwining her fingers with mine as she pulled me into a kiss.

'I can't wait to see what culinary delights you come up with.' Her soft lips brushed mine with every word she spoke, sending tingles down my spine.

'You doubt my abilities in the kitchen?' I pretended to look hurt and Bella just chuckled.

'Edward you can't possibility be talented in the bedroom and the kitchen. That would be like,' she looked mystified for a second. 'I don't know it would make you a god or something. If news got out there would be a stampede of women after you, you'd be hunted everywhere,' she broke off and we both started laughing at her ridiculousness.

'I am very talented in the kitchen I'll have you know.'

'Edward you may be just too perfect to be real.'

'I'm not perfect but I am real,' I assured her.

Once I got home I tried to concentrate on the piles of marking I had to do but Bella just plagued my thoughts. How could one woman have such a profound affect on me in such a short space of time?

Deep down I knew why - I was falling for her. Falling fast and hard.

For dinner I made steak and potatoes with a salad. Simple and easy but tasty just the same, I may have exaggerated my culinary abilities.

When I heard a knock on the door at just past seven I found a grinning Ness on my doorstep holding a bottle of wine.

'You're too young to drink,' I admonished, she just laughed handing me the bottle as she breezed inside as if she owned the place. I turned to Bella and gestured for her to enter, she quickly pressed her lips to mine before walking through the door.

'Wow this is nice Mr Cullen.' Ness was walking around, she picked up a photo that was on the dresser and raised her eyebrows at me, the gesture reminded me so much of her mother that I had to smile.

'How cute are you here. Mom check out this.' Bella walked into the living room and looked at the picture Ness was holding.

Bella grinned as did Ness as they looked at my ten year self, dressed in a suit and bow tie for my grandmother's birthday.

'Oh that's adorable,' Bella commented.

'So what's for dinner Mr Cullen, I'm starved.'

'Don't be rude Ness, Edward will think you were brought up by wolves.' Ness laughed and shook her head.

'Steak and potatoes, I hope that's okay and Ness I think when we aren't at school you can call me Edward.'

'Yummy I love red meat. What about Eddie?'

'Don't push it.' Ness pouted and both Bella and I laughed.

We were just sitting down to eat when the doorbell rang again. I frowned and got up, I wasn't expecting anyone.

As soon as I opened the door my mother barged through and threw her arms around me.

'Hello darling, we were just on our way back to the city when I said to your father we simply must stop by and see Edward.'

My father trudged in behind her, he shrugged his shoulders in a kind of 'you know how she is' gestured and I nodded in agreement.

'Something smells good son,' he commented and I suddenly remembered.. Bella and Ness were here and my mother was heading into the dining room.

'Oh hello and who might you be?' I hung my head and closed my eyes; this could only lead to one thing – utter embarrassment.

An hour later my suspicions were proved more than right.

'Oh yes Edward went through a phase where he would just take all his clothes off and run around naked. It was quite embarrassing when we were out shopping and suddenly he would be naked in Macy's.' Ness was hanging on my mothers every word and Bella was trying to stifle her laughter.

'Of course he was only three, it's not like you do it now is it darling?'

Bella let out a snort then and I shot her a warning look.

'Well I have to say it was lovely to meet you Bella, you have such a lovely daughter.' Ness grinned at my mother; I could see these two would get along just great. Finally my father took mercy on me by telling my mom they still had a few more hours on the road yet.

'You must come and have dinner with us sometime Bella, Ness?'

'That sounds lovely Esme,' Bella said as my mother scribbled down her number.

I walked my parents to the car and my father smiled ' she seems lovely Edward.'

'Thanks dad, I think so.'

My mother came round the car and hugged me. 'Edward I'm just going to say one thing – don't screw this up.' She gave me a stern look as she pulled away.

'I promise I won't.'

'I sincerely hope not because really you are too big to put over my knee now.'

'Just go mother.'

'I'm going, I'm going.'

Bella and Ness stayed for a bit longer but Bella had work in the morning and Ness had school so by ten they were heading out to the car. Ness ran ahead and Bella turned to me.

'You know anytime you feel like running naked around Newton's just let me know.'

'Such a smartass.' I gave her a quick kiss goodbye and watched as her taillights disappeared out of sight.

I think falling was redundant now; I was completely head over heels.


	13. Chapter 13

Ness

Holding the book in front of me I read the first line – 'Keep eye contact, looking into someone's eyes is a good way to let them know you like them.'

Okay I could do that.

The next day when Seth stopped by the house after school I sat on the couch and as he talked I looked deeply into his eyes.

'Why are you staring?' Seth shifted uncomfortably, looking at me like he thought I was crazy.

'What?' I lowered my eyes and tried to look innocent.

'You were staring at me, seriously Ness it was creeping me out.' I sighed and mentally chastised myself. I was supposed to be seducing him not making him think I wanted to stalk him and keep him locked in my basement.

'Sorry, just daydreaming I guess.' After my freaky behaviour the mood was ruined and Seth left shortly afterwards.

Mom was going out with Edward on Friday night, to some fancy shindig for a charity Edward's parents were involved with. I have to say I love Edward's parents, especially his mom, she was a hoot. It was two weeks since the dinner at Edward's house and mom and Esme kept in contact fairly regularly, I could often hear mom howling with laughter while Edward sat there scowling while they were on the phone.

_Ha, welcome to my world pal._

My matchmaking had worked out even better than I could have imagined, mom and Edward were just so perfect for each other. I couldn't complain since this was all my doing but sometimes they were gag worthy together. They did this thing where they gazed into each other's eyes and mom's cheeks would flush and then they would disappear. I wasn't stupid I knew what was going on, but no one likes to think about his or her parent doing THAT.

That night in bed I picked up my seduction techniques book once more. 'Really listen to the object of your affection, show them that you are interested in them as a person.'

Next one, 'angle your body towards them, touching your hair or neck is also a good sign for letting someone know you find them attractive.'

Number four 'Take a visual voyage of their person, start innocently by looking over their face, then let your gaze travel lower and if caught act shy and innocent, men find this a huge turn on.'

Friday Seth was coming over to watch movies; I wanted to at least kiss him, for him to hold me close and press his tantalising mouth to mine. The more time I spent with him the more I wanted him. He wasn't just hot, although he most definitely was; Seth was also just so kind, caring and thoughtful. Every thing a girl could ask for.

To my horror I had become a typical teenage girl, fretting over my clothes, comparing myself to other girls when I was in a group. Yep I was a hormonal mess basically and as such had become a nightmare to be around.

Alice came round early on Friday evening to help mom get ready. When she finally emerged in a midnight blue ball gown, her hair cascading around her shoulders in loose waves I knew Edward was going to blow a gasket.

'Wow mom you look awesome.'

'That's kid speak for stunning,' Alice informed her dryly.

A knock at the door signalled Edward's arrival. Mom turned and said 'you have my number, be good and try not to taser anyone.' She kissed my forehead as I rolled my eyes. At the door they did that weird stare thing and I knew someone was going to get lucky tonight.

Alice left about ten minutes later, giving me a knowing wink and telling me to say hi to Seth for her.

Mom's right her all knowingness can be annoying.

I fiddled with my blouse, undoing a few buttons, I had a modest cleavage but maybe that was too much so I redid them. A loud knock interrupted me my fumbling and I went to answer the door. Seth stood on the stoop grinning widely, holding a box of pizza.

'Your shirt is buttoned up all crooked,' he informed me before breezing into the house and leaving me feeling like an idiot in the doorway.

Was there such a thing as being completely unsexy, was it a condition because if so I definitely had it.

Seth was already settled on the couch when I joined him in the living room with plates and some cans of coke. He grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza before turning to look at me with those beautiful dark chocolate eyes of his.

'What movies are we watching?'

'Well I have a few to choose from,' I picked one up and showed him Knocked Up, he wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

'Role Models?'

'Okay, I haven't seen that one.' I bent down and stuck the film in the DVD player before going back to join Seth on the couch.

The film was funny and I did love Paul Rudd but my eyes kept drifting towards Seth. I loved the way he laughed, it was deep and infectious, making his eyes shine and his full lips curve enticingly.

The outside light was waning and I didn't bother putting on any lamps because the darker it was the more stealthily I could peruse Seth. My eyes drifted over his broad chest. While we were messing about a few days ago I had accidentally fallen against him, let me tell you he was all muscle. His arms had wrapped around me, he was so tall compared to myself and it felt really nice being held against him, I felt protected, cherished.

My eyes went lower, Seth was lean and when he reached up to push his hair back I caught a glimpse of the dark hair that run over his taut belly.

This was maybe not a good idea because now my fingers were tingling, I wanting to reach out and touch that hair, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Oh god now I'm staring at his crotch, his jeans were fairly baggy so it wasn't like I could see anything. Seth cleared his throat and I raised my eyes to see him smirking at me with a raised eyebrow.

'Checking out the goods huh?'

'Yes … I mean no …. I mean what?' _Oh very eloquent Ness, you didn't incriminate yourself at all. _

I could see Seth trying not to laugh next to me and I narrowed my eyes and huffed.

'What's got into you? I mean you've always been unique but now I fear you're moving into kook territory.' Seth was grinning at me and I tried desperately to remember what I had read in the seduction book, but all I could think was how gorgeous he looked with that mischievous smile curving his lips.

My brain and my actions had always had a tenuous relationship at best; I was an act first, think later kind of girl. Leaning forward I pressed my lips against Seth's still smiling ones.

To say he was shocked was an understatement, I heard a muffled 'Ness!' leave his mouth but I continued trying to coax some response from him.

Finally his arms came up and I thought he was going to pull me close but instead Seth gentle moved me back.

'Ness I won't be your rebound guy, no matter how much I want this I won't be that person,' he lowered his head slightly. 'It would hurt too much,' he said quietly.

'Seth that's not what this is,' I twisted my fingers together anxiously in my lap, hating the way he was looking at me with scepticism.

'I've been an idiot with Jake and everything, but you were always the first person I went to with my problems, the only person who could cheer me up when I was down. It's always been you Seth but you were younger and I convinced myself that what I felt for you was just platonic.' I tugged on the ends of my hair in frustration.

'Now I realise that that's what counts, someone who you can be yourself with, someone who always has time to listen to your problems, even if it's just because you thought Shaun of the Dead was the scariest film ever and zombies were coming to get you.' That drew a small smile from him and I raised my hands, 'and I'll admit it doesn't hurt that you've grown up to be unbelievably handsome.'

'Ness you are only four months older then me for god's sake.' Seth's face had changed a little; his eyes were shining with something like hope.

'I know but that seemed a lot when you're a kid.' I shrugged apologetically and gave him a little smile.

'You're so silly,' Seth sounded exasperated but was smiling at me, that sweet smile that just about breaks my heart.

'I am.' Now Seth pulls me forward into his arms, where I belong. He strokes my hair back from my face before swooping down and kissing me long and hard. His lips move against mine with purpose and when his tongue flicks my mouth I open willingly. Our tongues tangle before Seth softly bites my bottom lip, then runs his tongue along the spot soothingly. I've never experienced anything like this, it's like I'm a puppet and Seth my puppet master, he's working my body like a pro. My lady bits are tingling and I'm pretty sure I could give any porn star a run for their money in the panting and moaning stakes.

Breaking away from his voodoo lips I look at him in awe.

'Jesus where did you learn that?'

Seth merely smirks and taps his nose playfully. I try not to look jealous but in reality I'm consumed with it. I thought he had a crush on me, what the hell was doing making out with other girls?

He knew what I was thinking because he said 'Imagine how I felt seeing you with Jacob,' those soft words brought my head up and my heart lurched at what I had put him through.

'But that doesn't matter now, you are the only girl for me Ness.' Okay my heart may have just melted a little.

'So unfair, I can't be mad at you when you say ridiculously sweet things like that.' Seth reached forward and picked up my hand, linking our fingers together in a tender gesture.

Soon we were once again making out like, well teenagers I guess. My hand travelled over Seth's wide shoulders and along his sinewy arm and then back again. Seth's own fingers travelled along my throat, caressing my collarbone and generally making me very hot and bothered. He didn't push anything, we were just carefully exploring each other and I knew if ever I wanted to stop there would be no problem.

Finally we drew back from each other and just relaxed in each other's arms. I could feel Seth's strong heartbeat under my cheek, it was soothing and comforting and before I knew it I was asleep.

'Aw look at them, that's so sweet.' My mom's voice penetrated my foggy brain. I raised my head groggily and saw her and Edward looking at us from the hallway.

A warm arm was wrapped around me and I looked down to see Seth asleep next to me. He looked adorable with his lips pursed and his hair all ruffled.

'We'll talk about this in the morning,' my mom said quietly but she didn't sound mad. 'I suggest you get to bed and Seth can stay on the couch.' Mom threw me some blankets and I reluctantly moved Seth's arm before picking up the blankets and covering him up.

I climbed the stairs slowly, from the kitchen I could hear whispering and giggling but I shut it out.

A huge smile crossed my face as I changed into my pyjamas and lay down in bed.

Seth still wanted me and he said I was the only girl for him.

Screw you seduction book, it turns out Nessie Swan, in her own clumsy way, can get her man without your help.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella

I firmly believe there are two types of people in this world, when things are going well in their lives there are the people who just sit back and enjoy it, and then there are those who are constantly looking for potential problems. Who believe that when things are going well it is only a matter of time till fate comes and bites you in the arse.

I am of the latter persuasion.

Things were just going so well with Edward that I couldn't help but wonder where the catch was, did he secretly dress up in women's underwear. Was his neatness a reflection that under that gorgeous façade he secretly wanted to tie me up and dominant me … I wouldn't actually mind if that was the case now I think about it.

Of course I had to stop looking for pitfalls and just enjoy what we had together, even if it wasn't going to last forever.

Why did that thought cause me to want to cry? It wasn't as if I had known Edward all that long.

Oh god I'm falling for him – hard.

It terrified me but at the same time there was no way I would walk away from Edward just so I could protect my heart.

Meeting Edward's parents was an experience, a really enjoyable one as far as I was concerned, although Edward might disagree with me on that one. His mother seemed to genuinely like Ness and I. I had gotten quite used to Esme phoning almost daily, regaling me with her and Carlisle's latest exploits, Esme seemed to positively thrive on causing trouble wherever she went. Edward would and sit there and scowl as we talked, he honestly thought she was haring more embarrassing tales about him and the evil part of me didn't like to tell him that wasn't the case.

Edward and Ness seemed to get on well, I had wondered if him being her teacher would make things awkward, but Ness was very pragmatic about the whole thing stating 'I guess it's not his fault he teaches the most heinous subject in history.' Ness actually said this in front of Edward, he laughed shaking his head and she grinned at him.

See – things were going really, really well.

And now I was attending a ball for a charity Edward's parent's support in aid raising money for parents of children with Autism. Carlisle had a brother Alistair, who he adored, who lived with Asperger's and this was something very close to his heart. Edward says he remembers how brilliant Alistair was with figures, inspiring his own interest in math. He didn't see much of him now though because he worked in England at one of their top universities. Carlisle told me how his parents had a very hard time convincing people that Alistair wasn't mentally challenged because he rarely spoke and had a hard time interacting social with others.

'He was incredibly creative and although at times it could be hard, especially when he would wake me in the middle of the night to show me a detailed calculation he had been working on, you just couldn't help but love him.' Carlisle was such a great man, so much like his son and felt blessed to be part of their lives.

Also I had started writing again, I hadn't told anyone but my mind buzzed with ideas and on a night I sat down and worked on our ancient computer. The words just seemed to flow from my fingers. For the first time in a very long time, I was happy with my life, content almost.

'What do I wear to a ball Alice? She had called me early this morning to ask if I would go round and see her.

'How the hell should I know Bella, a ball gown I suppose,' she shrugged her tiny shoulders and there was a gleam of pure excitement in her eyes.

'What's going on? You usually love talking fashion.' Alice jumped out of her seat and walked towards me.

'Well right now I don't care because I'm pregnant,' she practically yelled the word, a huge smile crossing her face.

'Oh my god, congratulations.' I shot from my seat and embraced her in my arms.

'I'm going to be a mom, how surreal is that?' We both laughed and plopped back into out seats.

'How has Jasper taken the news?' I knew he would be thrilled and that he would make a great father, Jasper was the most patient man in the world and that was definitely something you needed with kids.

'He is over the moon, he keeps telling me to rest though and if he keeps that you for nine months I may strangle him.'

'He cares for you Alice, but yeah does he even know you?' Alice was always on the go; sometimes I wondered what she was on, so getting her to slow down was going to impossible.

'You will help me won't you Bella, I know nothing about babies and to be honest I'm scared I'll do something wrong.'

'Don't worry Alice I'll be there for you every step of the way. Maybe not the birth though because blood freaks me out.'

We sat chatting about baby names and maternity clothes.

'God it feels like forever since I had Ness, I mean she'll be leaving for college next year.'

'I know what are you going to do?' Alice's eyes lit up, 'you and Edward could always have a baby.'

'Jesus Alice we've only just got together, plus I'm not sure I want to start all those night feeds and nappy changes again, I always kind of figured that was behind me now.'

'What if Edward wants kids?' Alice coked her head to the side and I gulped, I hadn't thought about his.

'It's early days Alice jeez.' But her words bothered me, what if Edward did want children? At thirty-three I wasn't too old but I just never saw myself having any more children. I had to put all this to the back of my mind, talk about jumping the gun I was being ridiculous I knew that.

Alice and I had made a trip into Seattle and finally settled on a dark blue gown, it had a fitted, strapless bodice and a full skirt that made me feel like Cinderella, or some equally implausible fairytale character. The dress came with a matching wrap and set me back a far chunk of money considering I would probably never wear it again.

Most of my weekend were spent with Edward, as summer approached we had taken to exploring the forest when the weather was good. I had to admit I wasn't the keenest hiker in the world but being with Edward made anything appealing, I was pretty certain he could probably get me skydiving if he wanted.

Ness was spending her time with Seth; he was such a sweetheart and had adored Nessie for a long time, still that didn't mean I wouldn't kick his ass if he tried anything inappropriate.

Alice came around at five on the evening of the ball; Edward was picking me up at six because we had a fairly long drive into Seattle. I was already showered and moisturised when she arrived, and Alice helped with my make up, making my eyes look wider, and my complexion all glowing.

Finally I pulled on my dress. 'You look amazing,' Alice clapped her hands and sighed, sometimes I wondered about her.

'Have a great time.' I hugged her goodbye and quickly made sure Ness had my number, I couldn't help but make a crack about the taser to which she rolled her eyes.

As far as I was concerned Edward was an absolutely gorgeous creature, but Edward in a dinner suit, holy fuck, that's all I can say. The way the black material stretch over his wide shoulder, the white shirt and black bow tie, his long, lean encased in perfectly tailored trousers, it was enough to want to make me swoon. And judging by the way Edward was also looking at me I guess he approved of how I looked too.

In the car I kept taking squeaky looks at his classical profile, that beautiful bright hair, which was casually dishevelled making my thighs clench together with want, he looked so damn attractive.

'Bella stop doing that,' he murmured as he drove along the highway.

'Doing what?'

'I believe the term is eye fucking,' Edward's mouth lifted at the corner as he smirked at me.

'I can't help it, you look hotter than James Bond in that tux,'

'Which one?'

'What do you mean which one?'

'I mean which James Bond?' The smile had grown wider and I laughed.

'All of them, not one of them holds a candle to you.'

'You know I'm having a pretty hard time myself; you look delectable in that dress, the colour makes your skin look ravishing. All I can think about is stripping it off you and the even more delectable creamy flesh underneath.'

I gulped my thighs now held even more tightly together. 'You stop, it hard enough not to attack you without you getting me even more worked up.' We both looked at each other longingly before Edward put some music on.

'By the way I love the new car,' I grinned at Edward and he laughed.

'Well you should Bella since you helped pick it out.' I ran my hand over the soft leather of the new Audi Edward had purchased. I have to admit the deciding factor for buying the car as far as I was concerned was the spacious back seat. I looked towards it now and wondered if Esme would mind if we were a little late.

'Bella!' Oh god he used that stern, warning voice, a whimper left my mouth.

The rest of the drive was a little tense and by the time we pulled up outside the lavish hotel where the function was been held I was about ready to combust. Edward had started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove and all I could think about was how much I loved those fingers on my body.

Esme came across to meet us as soon as we entered the ballroom, her dress was a vivid red and cut daringly low at the back, she looked stunning as always. Carlisle looked almost as handsome as his son in his stark black tux, he gave me a hug and handed me a flute of champagne.

'Dinner will be served any minute and then the dancing will began. You know Bella Edward is quite the little mover, he attended dance classes from the age of seven and even won a few competitions.' I looked up at Edward and raised my brows, he merely shrugged but I could see the way the tips of his ears had turned red.

The meal was delicious but all my focus was on the beautiful man at my side, the way he wielded his knife and fork even turned me on. When dessert came, a sumptuous chocolate mousse that had me moaning with delight, I saw Edward's jaw clench and his hand grip my knee under the table.

'Follow me,' he whispered in my ear before standing abruptly and walking out of the dining room. I looked after him in confusion before excusing myself from the table and trotting off in the direction Edward had gone. In the foyer I looked about, I just caught sight of Edward's back as he rounded a corner ahead of me. As I passed a door on my right a hand shot out and pulled me into a darkened room. I looked up with bemusement at Edward; we were in some kind of conference room, the light with out, the only light was that which streamed from the large window that took up nearly one whole wall.

Edward picked up a chair and wedged it firmly beneath the handle of the door before coming to stand in front of me with a desperate look on his face.

'I can't wait any longer,' he breathed against my lips and then he was kissing me, kissing me like his life depended on it. My mouths fused feverishly and I could feel Edward fingers lowering the zip on the back of my dress. It pooled at my feet and I absentmindedly kicked it out of the way; my own fingers helping Edward dispose of his jacket.

'We can't be long,' I whispered.

'As shaming as it is to admit this, I couldn't hold on if I wanted to,' Edward chuckled. I heard him groan as he stepped back and caught sight of my lacy strapless bra and matching thong, both the same colour as my dress.

'You look like all my dreams come true,' Edward's mouth ran along my shoulder, while his hand reached down between my thighs, his fingers teased my entrance and he moaned when he felt just how ready for him I was.

Edward carefully picked me up and then sat on the huge table that ran around the room, the moon came out from behind a cloud at that moment, bathing him a soft glow that made he almost seem like he as sparkling.

I unbuttoned Edward's trousers and pushed them down his thighs, his underwear soon followed. The way Edward's eyes blazed with desire made my brain melt, I turned away from him and lent across the table, Edward breathing turned to panting as he came up behind me.

'You have the sexiest ass,' Edward's lips caressed my ear and I felt him remove my underwear. I arched my back, feeling the warmth of his body against mine before the tip of his cock began to tease my entrance.

Please,' I whimpered and that was all it took for Edward to surge forward. I always felt filled with Edward but this way I could feel even more it was glorious. My breasts were smooshed against the tabletop and my hands gripped the edges as Edward moved fast and hard within me. One hand snaked beneath me and he lifted my torso up so his other hand could reach round and flick my swollen nub. I came apart with a muffled moan; I had to wrap my hand over my mouth so I didn't bring all the hotel staff running in here. Edward's head bent and I felt his teeth grazing the flesh as he came deep within me. We both slumped forward on the cold, wooden surface trying to catch our breath.

'Jesus,' Edward murmured, slowly standing up and walking about the room collecting our clothes.

'The things you do to me,' He handed me my underwear and dress, a devilish smile gracing his lips.

'Hey, I'm the one with a bit mark on her shoulder.'

'What? I didn't hurt you did I?' Edward looked seriously concerned and I shook my head with a smile.

'No you didn't hurt me.'

'I never want to see you hurt.' The look in his eyes was so sincere it made me throw my arms around him and hug him close.

'You're so sweet Edward,' I looked up at him and he had an eyebrow raised as if to say 'and…'

'And sexy, and an amazing dancer apparently. Am I going to get to see these skills?'

'Of course, I plan on showing you all my skills.' I snorted at his innuendo.

We dressed and I tried to smooth out my hair as much as possible.

'How do I look?'

'Like you've been fucked over a board room table,' Edward smirked, as I look horrified. 'Bella you look fantastic I promise.'

Edward peeked his head out of the door and seeing the coast was clear we hurried out and back toward the party. Before we reached the doors to the ballroom I told Edward I would meet him inside as I needed to use the bathroom, he grimaced at me in understanding and I dashed off to the ladies.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward

At lunchtime on Monday I made my way outside to the picnic tables dotted around the school campus. Several students had had the same idea, lying on coats on the grass, or sat at and on the various tables. The weather was warm today; the sky cloudless and most people seemed to be making the most of it.

I found a free table and stuck my hand in my bag to pull out the sandwich I had brought with me.

'Hey man, mind if I sit here?' I looked up to find Emmett looming over the table; in his hand he held a pizza box and a big bottle of water.

'Sure, of course.' I glanced nervously at him, he really was a huge man, at least four inches taller then myself and if I had to guess he probably outweighed me by at least fifty pounds.

'Good weekend?' Emmett had opened the pizza box and was shoving a slice down his throat. At his words I felt my cheeks redden as I pictured Bella over that conference table at the charity ball. She had looked so gorgeous and irresistible and I shifted uncomfortably because even thinking about it made me hard.

'Don't say a word, I can tell from your expression it was a very good weekend,' Emmett snorted and I had to chuckle along with him.

Waking up on Saturday morning with Bella wrapped in my arms was just … right, that was the only way I could describe it. I had wondered if it would be awkward with Ness but she just accepted it and asked that we didn't embarrass her with too many PDA's. I had to ask Bella later what that meant and she had told me basically we weren't to grope and kiss too much in front of her, her eyes had been alight with mischief as she said this, tweaking my ass into the bargain.

On Sunday I took Bella and Ness to the marine life centre in Port Angeles. At first Ness wasn't keen until Bella agreed Seth could come along. The place was small but very interesting and although Ness hadn't really been excited she seemed to enjoy looking at all the things in the aquariums. I had to laugh when Seth flicked some water up at Ness and she squealed before practically drenching him with her effort back, I don't think Seth will make the mistake of taking Ness on again.

Bella nudged me and gave me a huge smile when we walked around the corner to see Seth and Ness holding hands. 'So sweet,' she murmured and I grinned at her.

'Do you remember being like that?'

Bella pulled a wry face and looked down, 'not really, I was kind of busy being knocked up.'

I felt silly now for saying those words and lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes. 'You know what? I don't remember being like that either, I was too interested in studying and my grades, geek remember?' I grabbed her hand in mine and she laughed as I awkwardly shuffled my feet, looking at her with a shy smile and said 'I like you Bella Swan, will you be my girl?'

'I bet you were one of those hot geeks with glasses,' I laughed and nodded my head at the glasses part. 'I would love to be your girl Edward Cullen.' Our sweet moment was interrupted by a yell from Ness.

'No kissing,' she then giggled and pulled Seth after her as Bella shook her head in exasperation.

'What about you, did you do much this weekend?' I looked up at Emmett who had now devoured a whole pizza and was looking satisfied.

'Well on Saturdays I teach football to a bunch of ten years olds,' he rubbed a bruise on his elbow. 'They can be vicious little buggers.'

'Then on Sunday I went to see Rosalie,' he looked up at me, his brown eyes troubled, concern making his brows pull together.

'Are you two an item?' Bella hadn't mentioned it but I did remember that he gave her a lift home from the game that time.

'Not really, I mean I care about her but it's complicated.' I was not good at guy talk but I got the feeling that Emmett needed to talk about this so I took a deep breath and decided to just go with it.

'Complicated how?'

'Rose is kind of messed up, she drinks – a lot.' Emmett shook his head, his fingers tugging unconsciously on his short, brown, curly hair. 'She won't tell me why but I know something bad has happened to her. Anyway I went to check on her yesterday, see if she was okay.' Emmett voice had lowered now; he looked helpless as his eyes met mine.

'She was passed out on her living room floor, oh god Edward she was covered in bruises and she didn't even know how she got them.' Emmett dropped his head in despair and I reached out a hand to pat his shoulder.

'I tried not caring but I do dammit, I do care. When she's sober and I have spent time with her, it's great you know? She's funny and sarcastic and I want to be around that Rose all the time.'

'I'm sorry Emmett I don't know what to say, have you talked to Bella about this?' He shook his head slowly and tried to shrug off what he had just said.

'Yeah I'm sorry Edward, I shouldn't burden you with my problems.' Emmett got up to leave but I reached out a hand to stop him.

'Hey I'm here whenever you want to talk Emmett. I think the best thing you can do is try to get Rose to see someone, a professional. If what you say is true she obviously needs help.' Emmett's shoulders shake slightly as he takes a deep breath and nods.

'You're right Edward, I'll try.' Emmett crumpled the cardboard pizza box in his large hands and lobbed it into a nearby trashcan; his shoulders were hunched as he walked away like the weight of the world rested there. I felt bad for Emmett; he obviously had deep feelings for Rosalie and wanted to help her but didn't know how.

'Edward,' I turned to look at Emmett when he called. 'Thanks.' I nodded my head and just wished there was more I could do.

Bella was working late at Newton's this evening so I caught up on some marking, my conversation with Emmett still weighing on my mind. Now I had Bella I understood what it was like to want to protect someone with everything you had, and how awful it would be to feel helpless as Emmett did.

Glancing at the clock I grabbed my coat and made my way through the deserted town, it was nearing nine and almost everything was closed.

I could see the lights flick off inside Newton's store; Bella had been helping out with the stock checking. As I got closer I heard Bella's irritated voice say 'No Mike I don't want you to walk me home.' I tried not to laugh at the Newton kid's antics but a guffaw came out.

Bella turned at the sound; the parking lot was surrounded with streetlights, the orange glow from the lights making her hair look ringed with fire.

'Edward?'

'Hi, I thought I could walk you home.'

'That would be lovely Edward, thanks.' She linked her arm with mine and we set off down the street.

'I talked to Emmett today.' Bella glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.

'He didn't warn you off did he?'

'No he actually talked to me a little about his problems with Rose.'

'Oh Ness mentioned that too.'

'He really likes her and he's very worried about her drinking and the reasons behind it.' Bella stopped walking and looked at me with a thoughtful expression.

'When I went to the garage to have a 'friendly chat' with Jake, Rose said something about wishing her mother was more like me. I kind of got the feeling her family had turned their back on her. Maybe I should try talking to her again.' We started walking again and Bella snuggled into my side.

'Emmett deserves to be happy,' Bella murmured. 'He always gives himself so selflessly to help other people, maybe this time we could help him.'

'He does seem like a great guy,' I agreed, wrapping my arm around Bella to pull her closer.

'I really hope we aren't turning into one of those couples who just because they are happy try to fix everyone else up.' Bella looked up at me and smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood.

'No I think you're just trying to help a friend.'

We reached Bella's door and I gave her a kiss on the nose before leaning in properly and moving my lips more firmly against hers. We were so caught up in the kiss we didn't see the porch light turn on and Ness standing there with her arms crossed.

'Okay mom put Edward down and say goodnight.' I could feel Bella's lips curve against my throat as she smiled.

'Just five more minutes,' she spoke in the perfect imitation of a teenage whine.

Ness huffed and then said 'anyway why is Edward walking you home, I thought Mike liked to do that,' she gave us a cheeky grin before disappearing back inside.

'Sometimes I could just..' Bella let the sentence hang and we both laughed.

'Are we still on for bowling on Wednesday?'

'Of course, Ness and Seth and really looking forward to beating the oldies as they like to put it.'

'Oh I think we can show them a thing or two,' I nuzzled my lips along her neck and with a regretful sigh pulled away.

'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight Edward,' Bella murmured, as she was about to disappear through the door she turned back. 'Sweet dreams,' she gave me a soft smile and then she was gone.

Lately my dreams were always sweet, full of Bella and the happy life I envisaged us having. She was all I would ever want.


	16. Chapter 16

Ness

Maybe I was mad but I actually really like bowling shoes, apart from the whole you don't know whose been wearing them thing, I think they are jazzy.

'Yes Ness you look great now stop posing and get bowling.' I stick my tongue out at Seth and pick up my ball. I have been ribbing mom constantly about how me and Seth are going to win easily over her and Edward, but in actual fact I haven't bowled in ages and as I watch my ball gutter I think I may have overstated things.

'Shit,' I muttered beneath my breath as I picked up my second bowl, Seth was trying not to laugh the ass – he was supposed to be on my team.

This time I faired a little better and managed to knock over four pins, but still it was a pretty lame showing. When I turned around my mom and Edward were sat really close, he kissed the tip of her nose before standing to take his turn. It was so sweet but not wanting them to know that I rolled my eyes and mom just laughed.

Edward picked up a bowl and did this weird kind of run up, crossing his leg as he bent to throw it; _oh I was so teasing him about that later_. I watch as the bowl started out slightly left of centre before it veered so it struck the pins exactly in the middle, a strike. Mom was jumping up and down and clapping wildly, did she not realise we were in public? Seth was nodding his head impressed, catching my eye he made this funny worried face, which made me giggle. Edward came strutting back and mom gave him a hug and he lapped up the attention, they really were worse than teenagers.

Seth stepped up and I watched in amusement as he tried to copy Edward's run up manoeuvre and ended up nearly tripping himself up. The bowl wobbled down the lane and knocked five pins over, it was better than my effort and I smiled at him in encouragement. Walking back he picked up his next bowl and managed to catch four more, the final one tilted a little but stayed firmly upright. When Seth sat back down I squeezed his arm whispering ' you did good.'

'Thanks,' he stroked the hair back from my face in a gentle gesture that made my heart stutter.

Now it seemed Edward was a good bowler but I was pretty certain mom wouldn't be any good, as far as I know she hasn't been bowling since high school. Edward picked a bowl for her and then proceeded to show her how to aim it. He stood close behind my mom; I could see the way their fingers entangled and how mom got this soft, dopey look on her face as she looked at Edward. I wanted to tease them but it was impossible because they were so damn adorable.

Mom's bowl didn't have much power behind it and it slowly made it's way down the lane. At one point it didn't even look like it was going to make it to the pins, but it did, hitting them dead centre, and despite the lack of power managed to knock them all down. I lowered my head into my hands, not able to believe what just happened.

Finally prising my hands away from my face I saw how delighted mom looked, Edward was laughing at her excitement and again placed a kiss on the tip of her nose as she jumped and squealed.

How could I begrudge her that? She was making it impossible to be pissed that I was going to get my ass kicked.

'They are really sweet together,' Seth commented and I looked at him smiling.

'I know, I've never seen mom this happy – it's nice.'

'And it's all thanks to you,' Seth nudged me gently.

'Maybe, although I have a feeling they may have found each other anyway.'

'I still think what you did was awesome,' Seth reached out his hand and ran the back of his fingers along my cheek.

'Break it up you two. Ness it's your turn.' Mom looked pleased that it was her doing the cockblocking for a change and I glared at her playfully as I walked up to get my bowl.

We were getting well and truly thrashed; it was the only way to put it. Edward got strike after strike, and even though Seth was doing well - I was terrible, even mom with her feeble throws was beating me.

'We need to distract them,' Seth said 'if you can get your mom to miss this one we might have a chance to win.'

I loved the way his mind worked but how to distract them?

A grin lit my face and I turned to Seth and began running my fingers through his hair, I climbed into his lap nuzzling into his chest. Seth watched me with bemusement but thankfully caught onto my plan. He ran his fingers up and down my arms before kissing my neck. I knew this was a ruse but goddamn it was turning me on.

Looking over at my mom and Edward from beneath my lashes I was horrified to see them engaged in what looked like a very intense kiss.

_Oh god I think I saw tongue, scarred for life, scarred for life._

Mom lifted her head and smirked at me, she knew what I was up to.

Oh she was good!

Now I look back on it I really don't know what possessed me to do it, and maybe if I had just thought about my words first I could have avoided what happened.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Mom walked up to get the bowl, Edward was stood beside her whispering something in her ear, I was pissed that she had out grossed me in the public display of affection stakes, so I just blurted the words out.

'I'm pregnant.' It was just meant as a distraction, a stupid joke but it backfired tremendously.

Mom's face whipped round, her mouth forming a prefect o of surprise, the bowl she held in his hands slipped from her fingers. The weird, slow motion thing gave me time to turn to Seth and see that he was cringing with his eyes half closed, waiting for the impact he knew was coming.

Edward was staring down wide eyed not moving, even though the bowling ball my mom had been holding seconds earlier was now headed straight for his foot. Then there was a sickening thud and Edward crumpled with a shout of pain.

'Oh god,' I muttered, appalled at my stupidity.

After the whole slow mo sequence, in which I wanted to cry, run and hide, and make things right, everything that happened next seemed to be in fast forward. One minute Edward was on the floor, my mom knelt over him crying and apologising, the next we were at the hospital with Edward and I wasn't sure how we had got there.

Mom was sat in one of the hard plastic chairs while Edward was been x rayed, she looked upset and was wringing her hands.

'Mom I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking.' I lowered my head and tears escaped from my eyes. 'I was just trying to distract you, I'm so stupid, so fucking stupid.'

'Ness!' she scolded at my foul language and I looked up to see her shaking her head. 'You were stupid; you should never joke about things like that. Right now I'm worried about Edward and yeah I am mad at you, but I have a feeling this will be something we look back on and laugh at in the future.' She gave me a small smile, 'this doesn't mean you aren't in trouble though.' I nodded weakly and she reached out to hold my hand.

Seth appeared moments later with drinks and a few hours after that we were leaving the hospital, Edward on crutches with a boot like cast on his foot. Several bones in his foot were broken and he was grinning like a loony, apparently he had been given some pain medication and was now as high as a kite.

'Edward will have to stay with us for a while,' mom said.

'Okay.' It was the least I could do after what I had done to him. At this moment Edward was looking up at the stars and slowly spinning round murmuring 'pretty.'

Mom took his arm gently and steered him to the car. 'Come on Edward.'

He looked at her and grinned widely. 'You're pretty too,' then he tried to kiss her but missed and nearly fell over.

We dropped Seth off at home and he gave me a kiss before whispering in my ear 'a night with you is never dull at least.' I knew he was trying to cheer me up and I smiled saying I would call him tomorrow.

On the way home Edward started singing, he had a beautiful speaking voice but his singing was appalling, plus it was weird hearing him sing Poker Face. I saw mom in the mirror trying not to laugh as she drove.

When we reached home I helped mom get Edward into the house and upstairs, he was still smiling and when I went to go he reached out and said ' it's not your fault, was an accident.' I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Time for bed Edward,' mom walked into the room and helped him lay down.

'You're like an angel. I really love you Bella.' Mom looked a little shocked but then she laughed.

'Typical, the only time he says those words are when he's loopy on pain meds.' But I saw how her eyes had lit up and how a tear ran down her cheek.

I walked over to her and hugged her goodnight. ' I really am sorry, even if he is on pain meds he means it you know, anyone can see that.'

Mom smiled and stroked my hair. 'Get to bed and remember you are still in trouble. But right now I have a drugged up man to take care of.'

As I climbed into bed I heard mom saying 'no Edward, you'll hurt yourself,' followed by some giggles.

Oh lord I wondered what was going on in there but giggled also. My phone beeped and I looked at the display to see a message from Seth.

_I love you, thought you should know x_

How did I ever deserve someone so unbelievable I would never know.

Picking up my phone I texted back.

Love you too x

Because I did. People would probably say that teenagers don't understand love that our emotions were immature and fleeting, but I knew that what I felt for Seth was enduring.

Somehow I knew no one would ever compare to him, he was wise beyond his years, already more of a man than people like my father would ever be.

There would be obstacles along the way, that was inevitable, but we would get through that.

I heard my mom laugh again and even though I had royally screwed up tonight I had a feeling things would work out just fine.

She was happy and that was all I had ever wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella

The only man I had ever lived with was my father, and as long as Charlie had his beer and fishing he was happy. We rubbed along nicely together; he was quiet and gave me my own space, so I was a little worried about how I would fare having Edward here twenty four seven.

I knew he was very tidy, and although I liked things clean, the odd sock lying around didn't weigh on my mind, but maybe it would with Edward. What if he was demanding? Or what if I turned into a nagging shrew? I could be impossible to live with and not know it.

Edward was given a week off from school, he didn't go into details about his accident and thankfully the school was very accommodating. I called in sick on Thursday, not wanting to leave Edward on his own. His night's rest had been eventful, Edward was a little … frisky was the only way to put it. I thought the pain meds would knock him out but they only seemed to make him horny. Every few minutes in bed I would feel his fingers start to meander over my skin, his foot must have felt at least uncomfortable yet he seemed intent on turning me on.

After his fingers had made their way between my thighs and even though I knew I should stop him my breathing was escalating, my willpower forgotten. Edward had this dreamy smile on his face as he looked down at me, his elbow supporting his weight as he drew soft circles over my clit.

'Edward you have to keep that foot elevated and rest.' This was my last ditch attempt to stop him but he only smiled at me wider.

'I aren't exerting myself here,' he leaned over me and kissed me with a gentle passion that made me almost want to cry. His fingers delved inside me and soon I was crying out his name as his lips pressed against mine, muffling the sound.

'I meant every word you know?' Edward held me against his body, his voice low and sleepy.

'Huh?' My mind was still suffering the after effects of those talented fingers he possessed.

'I love you, just you.'

The thumping of heart was so loud and intense I was half afraid it would explode out of my chest when he said those words once more.

'Me too.' I wondered if he heard my words when a soft snore permeated the air a few minutes later; I barely heard them myself over the roaring in my own ears. I had never said those words to anyone except my family but how could I not love Edward, he was kind, he was fun, and basically he was everything any woman could ever want.

And he loved me. _Holy shit that was mind-boggling._

Edward wasn't allowed to put any weight on his foot at first, and watching him struggle with his crutches was both nerve wracking and amusing I had to admit. He would wobble dangerously down the hall, grinning widely at his accomplishment, before making his way towards where I was standing and fall against me. I'm pretty sure he did the last part on purpose, not that I was complaining. He only did it when the couch was behind us and then some kisses were exchanged and possibly a little fumbling before we would have to stop. After a week he had managed to get the hang of the crutches and was able to go back to work, Edward had managed to adjust his lesson plan so he could mostly stay seated during class.

Living with Edward, albeit temporarily, was easy. He never complained about his foot even though I could see it pained him at times. He sat on an evening and played board games with Ness and I, it seemed he was an even bigger cheater than Ness when it came to monopoly. It was hilarious to see them fighting over who would be banker and awarding themselves extra cash when they thought no one was looking.

It was a shock when I came home from work on Monday and Edward had cooked dinner. I had always been the one to take care of everyone yet here he was injured, trying to look after me.

If it were possible I just feel more deeply in love with him over the next few weeks.

Esme and Carlisle came to visit Edward at the weekend; they were sympathetic and Esme had even looked at me and said 'I'm not glad the bowl didn't catch him anywhere else.' She winked at me and I saw Edward turn bright red, while I tried to suppress my laughter.

Because of how awkward Edward found it to shower with his foot, we decided it was best if he got in with his bagged up cast and I washed him while he lent against the wall. It was kind of hard when kneeling in front of him, my mouth just inches from his tremendously hard cock, not to give it just a little kiss. A little kiss led to my tongue swirling over his length while Edward's hands thrust into my hair, his eyes heavy with need watching my every move. Ness had been staying with Alice that night so fortunately our moans were for our ears only.

Ah yes so I really did have to punish Ness for her behaviour, even though part of me wanted to thank her profusely because I loved having Edward living with us. She was grounded for a week. She didn't really grumble and for that week became Edward's personal slave - offering to bring him anything he wanted, she really did feel bad about his foot. I knew she phoned Seth everyday and actually it was a relief to give her freedom at the end of the week, I wanted some alone time with Edward. Seth came to pick her up for a bonfire at La Push, promising to have Ness home at a decent hour.

'So it's just us,' Edward murmured as he sat down heavily on the couch next to me.

Edward had been back to the hospital this week and his cast had been replaced with a walking boot, he still had to take things easy for another month but he found it easier to move around now.

'Yep, just us.' I turned to press a small kiss to Edward's jaw, the soft bristles tickling my lips.

'I guess I could move back to my place now, you'll probably to glad to be rid of me,' Edward sounded unhappy and I sat up in shock, the thought of him moving out hadn't even crossed my mind.

'Of course, you'll want your own space,' I said heavily. 'I've loved having you here Edward,' I told him gently, just the thought of him not been here at the end of the day made a lump form in my throat.

'I've loved being here,' he swallowed nervously. 'Actually I hate the thought of coming home to an empty place, I'm so used to watching America's got Talent with you and Ness, having family dinners, and snuggling up with you at night.'

It was now or never, I took a huge gulping breath. 'You know you don't have to move out.' Edward's eye's widened but I could see the happiness in them. 'I'll have to talk to Ness first but I really don't want you to go.'

'You mean you want me to move in with you?' The smile on his face was huge and I lent forward and placed a kiss on those grinning lips.

'Yes I want to live with you, and I'm sure Ness will too, after all she loves your cooking and you are the only person I know who cheats at board games more than she does.' Edward threw back his head and laughed.

'You caught that huh?'

'I did, I feel like I'm the only honest person in this house.' Edward's hand reached out and stroked my hair before cupping the back of my head and bringing my face to his.

'I'm glad you asked me to move in because I was actually contemplating ways to break something else so I could stay.' I laughed against his lips but he drew back and said 'I'm serious.'

Somehow we ended up with me straddling his waist and our top halves naked. Edward's chest really was beautiful and my lips traced along his shoulders before moving over his stiff nipples. Edward's moan was deep and long when I used my teeth to nip at them before moving down over his rib cage. Following the line of hair that ran over his belly, I sucked at the soft skin either side that made the v that arrowed down to his abdomen. I looked up to see his head resting against the back of the couch, his eyes half open as he watched my progress, he began to try to move but I lifted my hand to stop him.

'Relax, let me do the work.' I watched Edward's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed and a hoarse 'okay,' left his lips.

I took off the rest of Edward's clothes then stood up and removed mine, slowly. Standing before him naked, he lifted his hands up and lightly traced his fingers over my shape, I could see the moisture gathered at the tip of his penis and knew how aroused he was.

Turning around I gently lowered myself down, my hand guiding his length inside me. I gasped at how Edward filled me at this angle and could see Edward fisting his hands as I moved lower and lower.

Finally he was seated inside me, lifting myself slowly, my back to Edward's chest I began to ride him. A low growl started in Edward's chest and his lips attacked my neck, the small biting kisses driving me insane. Edward bucked his hips to meet mine and soon the pace picked up, I had intended this to be slow and tender but after nearly a fortnight of no sex I guess we needed more.

Edward reached round and his fingers rubbed against my clit, which was so sensitive in this position. I cried out in pleasure and Edward breathed 'fuck Bella I love you,' into my neck as he came.

The trembling of my body took some time to subside, Edward wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head back against his chest.

'Wow,' he breathed and I nodded, exhausted but sated.

After a shower we put on our pyjamas and began to watch a film, so when Ness arrived home we looked the picture of innocence. Seth came in with Ness and went into the room to talk to Edward.

'How was your night?' I asked beginning to make her the hot chocolate she still loved before bed.

'Fine, only Jake was there and he tried to cause trouble.' I turned to look at her with concern but she just shrugged.

'Honestly it was fine, he thought it would be fun to try to rattle Seth but it didn't work.' A smile lit her face then and she looked through the doorway to where Seth's dark head could be seen. 'He's one in a million.'

'He is special,' I agreed.

'So did you ask him?' Ness's face looked animated as she eyed me excitedly.

'How did you …' Ness waved her hand to dismiss my question.

'Come on mom, you've been so happy with Edward here, and I love having him here, the guy makes a mean curry,' she laughed lightly and I walked towards my beautiful, intuitive daughter.

'You wouldn't mind?'

'No, he's great, next to Seth I think he may be my favourite guy.'

'I asked and he said yes, looks like we'll be able to enjoy that curry more often.' We both laughed and when Edward and Seth came into the kitchen they asked what was going on.

'It's nothing, Ness approves of you moving in,' I told him, placing my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

''Congrats man,' Seth patted Edward and the back and Edward grinned at him.

'I almost feel like we are in an episode of The Walton's, can I shout goodnight to you through the wall?' Ness said cheekily, before making himself scarce and showing Seth out.

As we settled down to sleep that night we heard Ness call 'goodnight Jim Bob, goodnight Edward,' she giggled and then all want quiet.

That girl really was a card but I could never have asked for a better daughter. Edward snuggled in behind me and murmured 'you gotta love her.' We both chuckled, you really did.

In that moment it struck me that I had probably never been as happy as I was right that second. The only thing missing was my father but I knew if he was looking down on us he would be smiling too.


	18. Chapter 18

Edward

'Edward what the hell is in this box?' Bella was bright red in the face; she dropped the box she was holding back on the floor gasping for breath.

'Books I think.' I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes before picking up a cushion instead.

'Emmett,' she called, 'Your brute strength is needed because it seems Edward has more books than a library.'

Emmett bounded into the living room, his tight tank top showing off his impressive muscles. Bella had managed to get Emmett to agree to help with the move; we also managed to rope in Jasper as he had a pick up truck. Bella and Alice were supposed to be helping but they mostly just poked through my stuff looking for embarrassing things.

'No need for the gym today,' he grinned but the smile faded as he felt the weight of the box. 'Jesus why couldn't you be a comic nerd?' Emmett hefted the box out to the pick up and I looked around the apartment one last time. It had never really felt like home, just a place to lay my head. Now I realised that home was where Bella was.

'Are we done?' Alice piped up, she had supervised the move, when I say supervised she had flicked us all with a towel if she thought we were slacking and called that helping.

'Yup, I'm all packed up.' I felt Bella come up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist.

'You sure this is what you what? You're giving up the bachelor life to live with a mildly neurotic woman and her hormonal teenage daughter.' I smiled at her description. 'You can still back out you know.' I felt her fingers gently poke my ribs and laughed.

Spinning round I caught her in my arms and kissed her softly pouting lips. 'I've never wanted anything more.' Bella's face lit up and she pressed harder against my body, holding me tighter.

'No NC 17 Stuff a minor present,' Ness yelled, her hand was held over her eyes as she dragged Seth along behind her. Seth smiled sheepishly at us and whispered something in Ness's ear that made her giggle.

'Oh and you'll have to get used to that too, she's like a bucket of cold water.' I couldn't help but laugh at Bella's words, but frankly I couldn't wait to live with them. In my mind we were a little family already.

I had to tell the school about my new living arrangements and Ness had had to transfer to another calculus class, she claimed she was fine with that and so here we were – my girls and me.

We unloaded the boxes, I didn't have that much stuff, my apartment was rented furnished, so it was just my books, some photos from my childhood and a few things that always stayed with me.

Bella had found the fact that I always kept Ted with me adorable. Ted was the bear my grandma had given me as a baby, his fur was practically worn away from the constant handling and his eyes had been sown on over and over more times then I could count, but he was special to me. In my head I always imagined I would pass him on to my children - that thread worn bear been loved by my son or daughter just as I had loved him.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett collapsed on the couch after everything was brought in. Bella brought out some Champagne, popping the cork and pouring us all a glass, except for Alice who had a glass of orange juice.

'Here's to new beginnings,' she toasted and everyone echoed her sentiment. Bella came towards the chair I was sat in and perched on my knee with a beaming smile.

'So Emmett, you look happy,' Bella glanced over at her burly friend and I swear he blushed.

Emmett awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and them looked up. 'Rose and I have kind of sorted things out and we're together now.'

'That's great.' Bella offered Emmett a smile but I could tell she was a little worried about the situation.

'Bella, Rose is amazing, she's been through so much and now that's she getting the help she needs she's not drinking anymore. I know you worry about me but Rose truly makes me happy.' Emmett's little speech brought tears to Bella's eyes and she nodded in understanding.

'Then I couldn't be happier.'

'Oh,' Alice jumped and we all looked at her. 'The baby moved I think or it's gas,' she laughed. 'But I think it moved.' Jasper was immediately at her side, his hand touching her stomach gently.

'Oh god I felt it,' his eyes shone with happiness as he gazed at the gentle swell of his wife's stomach. A fleeting image of Bella's stomach round with our child flashed before my eyes and my heart leapt at the thought, we hadn't discussed anything like that and maybe I was jumping the gun but god I really wanted this with her.

After everyone had gone, Ness was staying at Seth's house tonight, although Sue, Seth's mom, had made it clear that there would be separate beds and she would be keeping a watchful eye on them. Bella and I were snuggled on the couch, my nose buried in her hair.

'Do you ever think about having more kids,' I blurted the words out without even thinking, perhaps I had had too much champagne.

Bella's body stiffened against me. 'Honestly?' she asked. 'Until you I thought it would always just be me and Ness, so I guess no.' Bella shifted against my body, turning so she could look into my eyes.

'Do you want children?'

'Until you not really, but seeing Alice and Jasper tonight I wanted that to be us someday.' I hung my head a little, 'I'm rushing things I'm sorry.'

'No Edward, we should talk about these things.' Bella placed a gentle hand on my cheek. 'When I was pregnant with Ness I was on my own, I had no one to share the highs and lows with, except Charlie and although he did his best it wasn't quite the same. I have to admit although it sort of scares me, I know with you it would be completely different. I think in the future I want a baby with you too,' she whispered the last part and I literally thought my heart would burst with joy.

'Really?' Jesus my voice was weirdly high pitched and I had to clear my throat.

'Really.' Bella grinned and I wrapped her tightly in my arms, almost squeezing the breath from her.

My fingers found the warm sliver of skin that was exposed as her t-shirt rucked up. Her skin was so smooth under my fingers as I teased them lightly up and down her spine.

'Mmm god that feels good.' Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and trailed her lips from my ear lobe down my neck.

Her back arched against my hand and I pulled her shirt up, my mouth immediately attacking the soft skin of her collarbone. Bella tasted sweet; a tang of salt assaulted my tongue as she writhed against me.

'You make me so happy that sometimes I have to pinch myself just to make sure this is real.' My tongue had now found the top of her breasts and I impatiently unclipped her bra so I could taste them properly.

Bella gasped at my words and actions, her fingers burrowing into my hair, holding me against her breasts.

'I never thought I would find someone like you, I used to think there were some people who just weren't meant to find love and that I was one of them. But now I wonder how I went so long without you.' Her words were punctuated with moans as I sucked her nipple into my mouths, my teeth gently grazing over the puckered flesh.

Bella's fingers began to frantically tug at my t-shirt and I pulled it swiftly over my head, loving the way it felt when our naked skin touched. I couldn't describe the sensation; it was like my whole body was somehow electrified by hers.

Pressing Bella back against the couch I quickly removed her jeans. I tried to push my own off only for the material to become caught on the damned boot thing I had to wear on my foot.

'Shit.' Bella giggled as I bent down to tug more forcefully on the material, nearly losing my precarious balance in the process.

'Let me.' Bella's fingers gently prised the material down; her hands slowly making their way back up my legs as she grinned wickedly at me.

'What's with the lack of underwear?' she questioned with that raised eyebrow that drove me wild.

'It's hard enough getting my jeans on, I just thought less clothes meant less work.'

'I like the way you think,' she purred and stood up to shimmy out of her own underwear.

My cock twitched as she stood over me completely naked, her body lit by the soft lamplight. She was so incredibly beautiful; no matter how many times I saw her like this it always took my breath away.

'I love you,' I just wanted her to know that.

Reaching out her hand Bella interlinked her fingers with mine, her breathing fast and heavy.

'I love you too,' her voice cracked and I could see the tears welling in her eyes. I pulled her up my body till we lay flush against each other. I could feel the heat of her against me, Bella lifting her hips slightly and then I was pressing into her.

Nothing had ever felt more right in my life.

Our lovemaking was slow and gentle, our mouths never really disconnecting as we gasped and moaned against each other. I could feel her climax approaching, the way her muscles began to tense and the fluttering of her walls as she peaked. Looking into her eyes I saw all the love and happiness I felt reflected back at me, it pushed me over the edge and I held her tightly under my body until I finally calmed.

'One of these day we are going to have to make it to the bedroom,' Bella lifted her head and grinned widely at me.

I couldn't help but laugh, she never said what I expected, just one of the reason I loved her so much.


	19. Chapter 19

Ness

I swear Sue Clearwater must be part ninja, she would appear behind the couch soundlessly – one minute she was there, the next she was gone. Both Seth and I sat rigidly watching the movie, hardly daring to move in case our hands touched, or god forbid any other part of our body.

She had made it clear when we first arrived that she wasn't going to allow any 'funny business' under her roof. I had made the mistake of letting out a snort, her inky black eyes narrowed and zeroed in on my face – jeez I thought my mom was scary but Sue was in a league all her own.

When we settled down to watch the dvd, keeping a careful distance between ourselves Seth explained. 'She doesn't want me going down the same path as Leah, she blames herself for not watching her more after my dad died,' Seth sighed. 'It's ridiculous and unfair bur give her time I'm sure she's get over it.

'It's okay, so she thinks I'll corrupt you?' I raise my eyebrow and he laughs while I go 'mwah ha ha.'

Seth reaches out to smooth my hair back but the sound of a throat clearing stops him. We both peer tentatively behind us to see Sue stood there tapping her foot. Yup-scary woman.

Seth sent me a sidelong smile, which I returned after checking his mom wasn't behind me.

The film was one of my favourites – Out of Sight, I secretly swooned over Clooney, although I thought Seth was just as handsome, probably more so in fact. My hand crept along the couch and I gently touched my fingers to his, smiling to myself as he threaded his with mine and squeezed.

A quick glance behind me showed we were alone so I lent forward and placed a swift kiss on his cheek.

When the movie finished we went and drank hot chocolate in the kitchen with Sue.

'So Ness I hear your mom has found a new man.' I frowned a little at the implication; she made it sound like this was a regular thing for her.

'Yes, she's dating a teacher, Mr Cullen,' I gave her a fake smile.

'I see, Charlie was always worried what would happened after he passed away but I knew she would land on her feet.' My fists clenched slightly, maybe I was reading too much into her words but her whole tone rankled with me.

'She's happy, I'm sure grandpa would be very glad of that.'

Sue nodded curtly before standing up and collecting out mugs. 'Ness you'll be sleeping in Leah's room, she's not here so you can have her bed.'

'Oh, where is she?' I smiled sweetly, not missing the way her eyes flashed briefly.

'Staying with friends.' Seth shook his head and grabbed my hand, towing me upstairs.

'I'm so sorry Ness, there's no excuse for the way she's acting.' He led me to a door next to the bathroom. 'This is Leah's room, I'm going to have a word with my mom.'

'Seth no, just leave it.' I grabbed his arm and laid my head against his chest. 'She really didn't bother me and I don't want her to think I put you up to it.'

Seth tilted my chin up so you could see my face. 'I want her to know how important you are to me, because you Ness, the most important thing in the world to me.' My heart began to thump heavily against my ribs and I took a deep breath, trying to focus on anything other then Seth's wide, inviting mouth.

Sadly I am known for my poor impulse control and I reach up on my tiptoes so I can feel his mouth against mine. People talk about feeling butterflies when they kiss someone special that was understatement – I felt like there must be an aviary in my stomach, the fluttering was so intense. My whole body tingled from head to foot as Seth's tongue explored my mouth, his hands holding me tightly to him.

A squeak on the stairs made us jump apart, a second later Sue appeared and I hastily ran inside Leah's room before she could see how flushed my face was.

Sleep was a long time coming, my mind wouldn't shut off. Seth was only a few feet away and yet I couldn't touch him. My body yearned from him – I was a horny teenager. Finally I was able to admit it – Hello my name is Nessie Swan and I went to lick my boyfriend from head to toe.

Huffing I turned over in the narrow bed, hoping the sheets had been changed since Leah last slept in here, I really didn't fancy catching anything.

It was so unfair of Seth to kiss me like that; he must know the affect he has on me.

Suddenly the door creaked open, holding my breath I peered into the dark trying to see who it was. My face transformed into a grin as I made out the tall, broad shadow as Seth.

'What are you doing?' I whispered. The bed dipped as he climbed in beside me.

'I couldn't sleep,' he whispered back, I could hear the smile in his voice and my own lips tilted.

'You know if your mom catches us I could die?'

'She's snoring like a freight train, once she's out she's out trust me.' I felt the silky brush of Seth's hair as he lowered his head, his lips skimming over my exposed collarbone.

My body heat seemed to soar and I let out a little moan, his lips just felt so good against my skin.

'You smell amazing, like a rare, beautiful flower – delicate somehow.' His deep, gruff voice made my tummy tense, seriously didn't he realise what he was doing to me?

'Kiss me,' I demanded. I pulled at his arms so we were nose to nose, then my mouth was on his. I knew I was a little frenzied but Seth's passion seemed to match mine. My hands ran along his shoulders, loving the way he shuddered beneath my palms. Seth was warm, inviting and oh so sexy.

'Ness,' Seth sounded like he was pleading with me, but for what I wasn't sure.

My mouth moved along his strong throat until I came to his naked chest. I really had no idea what I was doing but my lips just ran over his smooth skin; from the way Seth began to pant I was guessing he was enjoying what I was doing.

Seth's fingers moved from my hair and travelled slowly along my body, I was only wearing an old t-shirt and underwear. My moaning increased, just a thin layer of cotton was between my aching nipples and Seth's naked chest.

'Ness if you don't stop I don't know if I'll be able to control myself.'

'Who said anything about stopping,' my breathless voice caressed his ear and Seth let out a whimper.

'No, not like this. I came here to hold you not for sex.' Seth pulled back slightly and I immediately felt bereft.

'I want you, believe me there is nothing I want more. But not like this, I want it to be special, not for it to a quickie in my sister's bed.'

I giggled a little at the situation and I felt his chest vibrate a bit with laughter.

'I'm sorry you're right, I want it to be special too.' Although maybe a quickie wouldn't be such a bad idea.

_No - bad Nessie._

Seth pulled me onto his chest and after placing a small kiss over his heart I settled my head there.

'Love you,' I whispered into the dark.

'I love you too, even though I swear you will be the death of me,' Seth chuckled lightly and I smiled against his skin. I felt content and happy and my eyelids slowly began to droop, the comforting beat of Seth's heart lulling me to sleep.

The next morning I woke alone, but I could still smell the clean, woodsy scent of Seth's skin around me. I considered not showering because I didn't want to lose that scent on my skin but decided it was probably best to. Sue might sniff me out.

Making my way downstairs I found myself alone in the Clearwater's kitchen with only Sue.

'I sent Seth to pick something up from the store,' she lifted her eyes to me, ' I thought we could have a little talk.'

We both sat down at the table and she handed me a glass of juice. 'Seth is a very special boy, he has the kindest heart imaginable and I don't want anything to change that. He's so much like his father, wise beyond his years and very constant in his affections.'

I lifted my head and nodded. 'I understand how special Seth is and believe me I would never want to change him. You think I'll break his heart,' it wasn't a question, I could see it on Sues' face. 'But you're wrong, I would never do that to him. Seth means the world to me.' I looked into Sue's dark eyes and she studied me for a minute before finally nodding, her face softening slightly.

'I can see your grandpa in you, he was always a little mischievous but he loved with his whole heart, especially you and your mom.'

'I know he was the best, I miss him everyday and mom was devastated when she lost him, even though she knew it was coming. Mom's finally beginning to smile again and no one deserves happiness more than her.' Sue lowered her head looking a little ashamed; I hoped I had got my point across.

Seth entered the room, glancing anxiously between the two of us. 'I got the milk.' His face relaxed a little as he realised that there wasn't any tension in the atmosphere, he gave me a light smile, which I returned.

'We are going to head down to the beach, pick up some breakfast from the diner maybe.' Sue nodded her head and smiled at us.

'Okay.'

As we walked along the rocky path Seth turned to me in amazement. 'How the hell did you manage that?'

'Manage what?' I asked a little perplexed.

'How did you manage to wrap your mom around your little finger, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you do have a way with people.' He nudged me playfully before picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

'Seth!' I shrieked. Finally he let me down, I was breathless and giggly for a minute before I managed to calm myself. 'I was just honest with her Seth, and I think your mom understood that what I feel for you is real.'

Smile grinned at me his eyes alight with happiness. 'My beautiful Ness,' he murmured before giving me a soul-searing kiss.

We spent the day at the beach, laughing and playing stupid games. I apparently suck at hide and seek because Seth always found me easily. I didn't mind though because when he did there was usually some groping that accompanied his finding me.

Seth drove me home for dinner, as I approached the door I saw mom standing ruefully in the doorway. I looked at her arm to see a bright white sling cradling it.

Edward was just behind her and he looked … the only way I could describe it was shamefaced.

Oh god lord just what had they been up to?

'Mom what the hell happened?'

Mom shifted nervously. 'Just a silly accident.' I watched her eyes dart quickly to Edward and the way they both flushed crimson.

'You know what? I really don't want to know about your kinky escapades.' Seth snorted at my side while mom hung her head and Edward looked about ready to expire.

'Are you going to alright?' Mom looked up and nodded.

'It's just a sprain.'

'Edward that will teach you not to try all the positions in the karma sutra.' Jesus he was as fun to wind up as mom, he choked and spluttered before just giving me a grin and shaking his head.

'Ness!' Mom was trying not to laugh but it wasn't working, and we all ended up giggling on the front porch.

'You make a great couple, Edward with his broken foot and you with your sprained arm. At least your injury wasn't my fault.'

'No you most certainly can't be blamed for this one.' I watched the look that passed between mom and Edward and nearly gagged, it was disgustingly inappropriate.

'That's enough you two, I don't want to have to separate you.'

Mom and Edward both grumbled beneath their breaths, it was kind of funny. When did I become the adult in this house and when did my mom become such a freak?

Seth leaned over and whispered into my ear, 'remember you wanted this, it was your idea.'

'Traitor,' I whispered back. 'I didn't expect this.' I gestured to the pair of guilty looking grown ups, who were trying to look as innocent as possible.

'I'll be scarred for life before I even get to college at this rate.' Seth laughed and I sighed.

'You'll just have to spend all your time with me.' I could feel Seth's lips against my ear and shivered slightly.

I really liked the sound of that.

A/N Thanks so much for your reviews, I truly love them and they really make my day. Next chapter we find out just what Bella and Edward were up to that caused her to sprain her wrist.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella

'What the hell happened to you?' Alice looks at me as she opens the door, her bump is really starting to show and she looks happy, just completely fulfilled.

'Just a little accident.' Damn my blush, I can feel my cheeks heating and Alice's eyes light up knowing she is on to something good.

'Oh Bella that will not cut it, what really happened?'

I close my eyes in defeat, there is no way to avoid this but the simple fact is I may die from embarrassment if I have to tell Alice the truth.

'Edward and I were um doing stuff and there was an accident,' my eyes plead with her but she's not going to let this go, after all I know how Alice likes to share. I've had to listen to details of her sexual exploits with Jasper for years.

'I'm going to need details I'm afraid.' Alice sits forward in her seat, eyes rapt. I can't do this; I shallow nervously and ask for a drink.

'Tea, coffee?'

'Stronger.'

'It's eleven in the morning Bella!'

'Believe me I need it.' Alice giggles and hands me a beer, which I gulp gratefully.

'So Ness stayed with Seth last night and Edward and I were alone,' Alice's eyes became wider and brighter, seriously she is such a perv.

'Anyway the next morning I was making waffles.'

My mind drifted back. I was bent over the stove when I felt Edward's strong hands running over my hips, his hot breath on the back of my neck.

'Mmm nothing better than a hot woman making my breakfast,' the vibrations of his chest sent shivers down my spine. I turned round and huffed at him.

'Excuse me?' Edward held his hands up laughing and backed away from me, I could see how dark his eyes had become and since he was only wearing a towel I could also see just how excited he was.

My knees weakened a little at his still slightly damp torso.

_Okay being with Edward had turned me into a raging nympho – I admit it._

Turning off the stove I stalked towards him until I had him backed him up against the kitchen island. 'Just what other hot women are you talking about?'

'No one, honestly, god no is as hot as you. Especially when you're just wearing my shirt.' He groans as I raise my leg a little, pinning him against the granite surface.

'Good, I would hate to have to punish you.' My knee now moves between his legs, caressing slowly up and down his hardness. Edward closes his eyes and his breathing picks up. My fingers run along the edge of the towel, the soft hair there tickles my fingertips and I can see his cock twitch beneath the material.

He reaches forward and flicks open one of the three buttons I have fastened on his shirt revealing most of my breasts, my nipples harden as I watch his tongue run slowly over his lips.

'Oh god,' he moans before leaning down and sucking my taut flesh between his lips, my head falls back and my knee pressed more firmly against Edward's erection.

Somehow I find myself hoisted onto the kitchen island, my fingers clenching on Edward's shoulders as his tongue attacks my flesh. We are both frenzied and I want him desperately inside me, so I whip the towel from his hips and stroke him until he growls and lays me back with a feral look in his eyes.

I like tender Edward, but there is just something about him when he's lost all control that just makes the blood within my veins burst into flames. He's so dominant and just fucking sexy that I lose any semblance of coherency.

My hands fall from his shoulders as he straightens up; I grip the edge of the worktop and then he plunges inside me. The feeling of fullness and possession bring me close to orgasm, and as Edward continues to pump into me his fingers hold tightly to my hips. I come hard quickly, moaning Edward's name at an embarrassing loud pitch.

Looking up I see his features contort, his eyes close and he hardens further inside me, he's close. Reaching between my legs I touch where we are joined, Edward's eyes pop open and he gasps my name before coming deep inside me.

Several things happen at once – Edward lets go of my hips as he gives a final thrust, I am in a post orgasmic bliss and am no longer gripping the island top. So I basically go skidding along the granite, arms flailing and right over the opposite edge. My wrist bears the brunt of my fall and is painfully throbbing when I see Edward looking over the worktop at me.

'Jesus Christ I didn't mean to come so hard.' I frown at him then I realise what he means and dissolve into giggles, the pain in my wrist forgotten.

'Oh my god, he thought his come was that powerful that it shot you across the kitchen?' Alice is now practically rolling around on the couch, her face red from laughing.

'Yeah he did, I didn't stop laughing for about ten minutes.' I'm also starting to laugh again, poor Edward I really hope Alice won't tease him about this.

His face was a picture, although when I wouldn't stop laughing he began to get annoyed.

Finally I managed to stand up, Edward looked at my wrist, which had swollen a little bit. Even though I assured him I was fine Edward insisted on me having an x-ray.

'So that's the whole sordid tale,' I finish while Alice tries to calm herself done.

'Reminds me of the time Jasper thought it would be a good idea to have sex on the ferry. At first it was all exciting but then he nearly knocked himself out on a railing.' We both doubled over giggling we really were very immature.

'How's everything with mini me?'

'I wish you wouldn't call my future child that, I have nightmares that I actually will give birth to him.' I put my finger up to my mouth in an impersonation of the character from Austin Powers and receive a cushion to the face.

'We will probably find out the sex tomorrow at the scan, I want to know but Jasper is in two minds.'

'Well we both know how that one will play out,' I smirk and Alice looks all smug, she always gets her way where Jasper is concerned.

'So how are you finding living with Edward? You know apart from the dangerous sexcaspades.'

'It's great, he's clean, tidy, so far no problems and he always leaves the toilet seat down.' Alice laughs and takes a sip of her camomile tea.

'I've never seen you this happy Bells, I knew one day you would find someone to put up with you.'

'Thanks so much Alice,' she merely beams at my sarcasm.

I stand up to leave, my shift at the store starts in an hour and I have to change. 'Come back tomorrow so I can show you the baby,' Alice says as she walks me to the door.

'I will I can't wait.' We hug and then I head back home.

Mrs Newton thankfully doesn't ask too many questions about my injury and I'm stuck stock checking for the rest of my shift. Occasionally I get a visit from Mike, he stands and chatters annoyingly until I give him a hard stare and he finally gets the hint and leaves me alone.

My mind is preoccupied and I fail to notice that I'm not alone, arms wrap around my waist and for a moment I freeze, surely Mike wouldn't dare. Then my senses are assaulted with that familiar manly, citrus smell I have come to know and love.

'What are you doing?' I tilt my head and smile up at Edward.

'I've come to pick you up, Ness and I thought we would give you a night off cooking and go to the diner.'

_That's right, I have the most amazing man in the world._

Glancing at my watch I see it's clocking off time so I follow Edward out to his car where Ness is fiddling with the stereo.

'Hey mom,' she grins, climbing in the back without bothering to get out. I shoot Edward an apologetic glance but he just shrugs. I know how much he loves his car and the fact he is willing to overlook Ness's abominable manners makes me want to kiss him, heatedly and repeatedly.

_Like I said raging nympho._

As we entered the small diner I see Emmett waving at us from a nearby table, Rose is sat next to him looking happier than I have ever seen her. We sit at a nearby table and I can't help but notice how Emmett has his arm wrapped protectively around Rose.

We trade pleasantries and Rose beams up at Emmett the whole time; jeez that girl really did have it bad. Looking at Emmett I don't think I have ever seen him so content. He's always seemed so restless, but having Rose at his side had brought a calmness, a tranquillity that was lacking before.

Our food arrives and I nearly choke on my chicken burger when Emmett yells, 'so I guess we'll be hearing wedding bells soon?'

Okay, he may seem more tranquil but he is still the same Emmett.

I glare at him but he just lets out one of his booming laughs. Rose turns to me and smiles, 'I'll take care of this.' I watch as she slaps him up the head, you know I'm definitely warming to her.

'Ow baby!' Rose just smiles while Ness and I giggle.

'Serves you right Emmett,' Ness calls, earning a hurt look from Em.

'I was only kidding,' he grumps, Rose strokes his cheek and his bad mood evaporates just like that.

They really were made for each other.

Glancing away from the happy couple I catch Edward's eye, he is looking at me with a thoughtful expression. I raise my eyebrow in question but he just gave me a distracted smile and starts in on his food again.

Ness and I split a chocolate cheesecake for desert while Edward devours a huge slice of Apple pie.

Emmett comes over to say goodbye and invite Edward and I over to his house next week for a game night, he asks me to tell Alice and Jasper and I say I will.

We all walk back to the car arm in arm; Ness situates herself between us and with a wink tells us 'it's for the best.' Damn that girl takes her chaperone duties way too seriously.

Settling into bed I turn and find Edward again watching me with that same expression, he looks nervous but excited; it's a little unnerving.

'Whatcha thinking?' I ask, flicking his nose playfully.

'I'm just thinking how beautiful you are and how lucky I am to have you.' I smile and pull his gorgeous face towards me for a slow, passionate kiss.

'Keep thinking things like that.' Edward laughs and settles me against his warm, super hot body.

I am definitely the lucky one in this relationship.

**A/N Hmm what's Edward up to – find out next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

Edward

Finally school was over for the summer, and I was really looking forward to the coming weeks. Bella and I were planning on redecorating the living room, this wasn't something I had any experience with but it felt homey, domestic, plus it was kind of funny to see Bella's face when I said I wanted to paint the room puce.

Living with Bella was the best thing that had happened to me so far in my life, for the first time I felt I was actually sharing my life with someone in everyway. I was secretly wondering when we would have out first fight because although sometimes Bella would scrunch her nose at me, usually when she caught me picking up her clothes, life was pretty much idyllic.

My cast had been removed a couple of weeks ago and Bella's wrist was fine again, so I found myself stood in our house opening tins of paint and awaiting Bella's instructions.

Bella was busy stirring the paint while I was busy watching her ass as she bent over. 'You like this colour right?'

'Huh?' My mind was too busy thinking about how much I would like to press myself against her to fully comprehend the question.

'The colour – you like it right?' Bella stood up straight and was looking at me over her shoulder.

'I love the colour, it's cheery and it reminds me of your eyes.' Bella's brow crinkled and she frowned at me.

'My eyes are brown, Edward.'

'I know but there have these little flecks of gold around the iris.' Bella's eyes lighten and she smiled at me. Does she really think I don't know every nuance, every freckle, and every little detail about her? Because I do, I have them memorised, indelibly printed on my brain.

Bella hands me a roller and my own tray before carefully pouring a small amount of paint out for me, she raises her eyebrows and then turns to carefully apply the first coat of bright mellow gold to the wall.

I've never done this before and I gingerly press my own roller to the wall before rolling it across the wall, mimicking Bella's movements. Soon I begin to get into the rhythm and I enjoy the feeling of accomplishment I feel when we stand back to admire our work.

'Looks good,' Bella says, a wide smile curving her lips. Tiny flecks of yellow are splattered all across her face; she's looks so young and carefree and just goddamned beautiful.

Her grin becomes mischievous and she turns to look at me, 'Edward you are covered in paint.' Bella's words may have seemed innocent but her expression and the way her hands had started roaming down my chest and are now tugging on my belt, are anything but.

'Ness is not coming home until later, she's attending another 'thank god school has ended for the summer' party.' Bella's teeth nip my earlobe and it's not as if I even want to protest so we rush upstairs giggling and shredding our clothes.

Bella makes sure I get clean, very clean, I'm pretty sure there isn't a bit of me that hasn't received her undivided attention by the time we climb out.

We make dinner together, laughing and kissing at regular intervals. When Seth and Ness arrive back they oooo and ah over our decorating skills, although Ness can't help but say 'you missed a bit,' smirking at Seth and trying to keep a straight face.

While laying in bed that night I run over in my mind the thought that has been nagging at me since we saw Emmett at the diner nearly a month ago. His joke about wedding bells struck a cord with me and somehow I couldn't get the idea out of mind.

Part of me thought it was too soon, we had barely been together six months, but I also knew that nothing would ever seem right if Bella wasn't there, so really what was I waiting for?

Tomorrow I would be meeting my father for lunch; I don't know if he knew what was on my mind but he seemed to understand that I wanted to see him alone.

'What's on your mind son?' We were sat in a small restaurant in Port Angeles and I was shredding my napkin in my hands wondering if I should just blurt everything out.

'I love Bella and I know I'll never love anyone else the way I love her, but is it too soon to ask her to merry me? I guess there's no rush but I really don't see the need to wait.' Blurting won the day and my father sat back looking at me with an amused expression on his face.

'Okay,' he drew the word out slowly. 'It seems you've pretty much made up your mind Edward, I really don't see what you need me for.'

'That's just it I want your opinion. Is it too soon? Do I risk ruining everything if I ask Bella to marry me now? Dad I don't want to screw things up and let's face it I don't have the best track record in the world where not screwing things up is concerned.'

My father steeples his fingers under his chin and looks thoughtful for a moment.

'You love Bella and I'm pretty certain she loves you too, you don't think you'll ever find anyone who matching up to her. Have I got it right so far?' I nod at my father and he leans forward, placing his hand on my shoulder. 'When any man makes this decision it's always the same, that fear of rejection we face, but you've already answered the most important question so really everything else is moot.'

Looking up at my father I tilt my head and frown, 'what question is that?'

'You know that no one else will ever compare to Bella, and although to some people it might seem that things have progressed quickly, the chances are if you feel ready she will too. I remember how nervous I was proposing to your mother, she was feisty and always so self-assured that I couldn't comprehend her wanting someone as quiet and shy as I was. But she did, I think my knees almost gave out when she said yes I was so relieved. You know we hadn't been together for much longer than you and Bella had when I asked you mother to marry me? I guess us Cullen men fall hard and fast.'

'Yeah I guess we do.' I smiled at my father and he returned it, the same lopsided grin crossing his face. 'I had a feeling when you sad you wanted to meet up alone so I brought this.' Reaching into his pocket my dad withdrew a small black, velvet box. 'This was Esme's mother's engagement ring, when she left it to her we always said it would be yours when the time came.' My father passed me the box and opening it I looked at the simple old gold band with the sparkling solitaire diamond in the centre, it was simple and perfect, exactly like my Bella.

'Of course you may want to pick your own ring..'

'No. Looking up interrupting him, 'I think this is perfect.'

My father stood to leave and he gave me a hug as we parted in the doorway. 'Everything will be fine Edward, and don't screw this up.' I rolled my eyes while he laughed, always with the helpful advice.

Climbing in my car I went through different scenarios and which would be the best way to ask Bella to marry me. I always cringed when people asked someone to marry them in front of a lot of people, it always made me wonder if they only said yes because it was impossible not to. So a public proposal was out of the question. I guess the best way would be a romantic meal; dancing and when Bella was all pliant and happy pop the question.

Oh god my stomach roiled with nerves and that was when I was only thinking about proposing. I hoped to god I didn't puke before I could ask Bella to marry me.

_I was so going to screw this up._

When I arrived home Bella had just got back from work, she smiled and jogged over to me to plant a loving kiss on my lips.

'Hey handsome. Nice lunch with Carlisle?'

'Very nice. How about we just order something in tonight you look beat.' I stroke my hand over her face, Bella did look a little tired and I know she will have been on her feet all day.

'Sounds good to me.'

Ness is sat at the dining room table, she has a stack of college applications laid out in front of her, busy perusing each one in detail.

'You know I just don't know what you'll do without me when I leave for college,' she grins but I look at Bella and see her swallow. This is such a huge thing for her, her child leaving home, being on her own in the world. I wrap my arm around her in a comforting gesture and she squeezes my hand.

'I don't either, but I have one or two ideas. In fact I have plans to turn your bedroom into my hot tub room.'

'Hey I'll be coming back you know,' Ness protests indignantly. I know Bella's words are light because she doesn't want her daughter to know just how hard it will be to see her go.

'You say that now but once you go off to college your poor old mom will be forgotten.' Ness laughs and wrinkles her nose, making her look incredibly like her mom in that moment.

'Don't pretend that the moment I'm out of her you won't be indulging in some of your injury inducing sexathons.' I feel my ears begin to burn and Bella looks equally mortified much to Ness's delight.

'Jesus!' Bella mutters, 'Ness please.'

'Sorry, I'll pretend I'm ignorant of the sex from now on.' That girl delights in her ability to bring mortification on people; unfortunately Bella and I are easy targets.

Dinner is fun, Ness tells a ridiculous joke about where one legged waitresses work – I Hop in case you were wondering, and I find the smile never leaves my face.

As I shower that evening I know the longer I think about this proposal and the longer I put it off the more I will worry and work myself up into a state. I need to do this soon, hopefully before I expire from nerves.

When I enter our bedroom I find Bella sat on the bed, she looks a little dazed and I immediately wonder what could have happened to her.

'Bella?' She doesn't response to my calling her name, so I approach her to find her clutching something in her hands.

My heart lurches as I recognise the ring box, I look over to my jacket on the chair then back towards where Bella is holding her engagement ring.

'Bella?'

She looks up at me with wide eyes and I start to panic a little.

Bella looks between me and the box held delicately in her hand. 'Is this..?' she doesn't finish the sentence and I would give anything at this moment to know what she is thinking because I really can't tell anything from her body language.

'I picked up your jacket, it had fallen on the floor and this dropped out,' Bella sounds a little detached and my heart sinks to my toes. This obviously isn't want she wants.

'I'm sorry Bella; I understand it's too soon. I'm sorry, I was stupid I should have known you wouldn't even consider marrying me yet.' My hands tremble at my sides, I feel like the perfect world I have been living in is coming crashing down around my ears and I have no way to stop it.

Bella remains quiet and I sink to my knees trying to see her face. 'Bella, please,' I beg.

'Jesus Christ I always ruin everything, it's me that should be sorry Edward not you. You get me this beautiful ring and I spoil it.'

'Spoil it?' I'm really confused now.

'Yes.' She looks up at me, her lips trembling. 'I've ruined your proposal, I've deprived you of the chance to do things how you wanted to do them.'

'Actually Bella I couldn't be more grateful. I've been fretting so much about how to do this.' Bella looks me in the eye and I can see she still doesn't quite believe my words.

'It's true, you're a scary woman to propose to,' Bella cracks a smile now and my fingers find her soft cheek. 'But seeing as I'm on my knees now I may as well go ahead and do this.' I hear Bella catch her breath a little and her hand shakes a little in mine.

'Bella Swan, I love everything about you, your smart mouth, your beautiful heart, but most of all how you've changed my life, made me so incredibly happy that I never want to be without you.' There's a soft sob from her mouth and her teeth dig into her bottom lip as I continue. 'We haven't known each other long but I know there will never be anyone else for me – so will you marry me?'

The second it takes for Bella to inhale and give me her answer feels like forever. I'm holding my breath; my whole future rests on the words that will come out of her mouth.

'G.. Ugh.. Ack.' What comes out of Bella's mouth is unintelligible gobbledygook.

I scrunch my face up and say 'what?'

Bella breathing becomes more hyperventilating and I'm starting to worry about her.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' she gasps. 'It's just I can't believe you want to marry me. It's like unfricking believable.'

'Why?'

'Because you are this incredibly sexy, beautiful man and I'm this single mom with a 17 year old daughter. I feel like I've just fallen into a fairytale, things like this just don't happen to me.'

'Well this is happening to you and you still haven't answered my question,' I remind her gently, running my fingers along her neck and collarbone.

'My answer is yes Edward. Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes again.' She laughingly throws her arms around my neck and I stand up with Bella dangling from my body.

'Thank god for that.' I whirl Bella around in my arms; we both collapse dizzy and euphoric on the bed, smiles still curving our lips.

'I'm sorry I ruined your proposal,' Bella says again and I shake my head to stop her.

'I told you I should be thanking you, after all you saved me having to shell out for a romantic dinner and dancing.' I dodge the slap she aims at my arm with a grin. My heart feels full and so light inside me that I could float.

'Seriously you have made me the happiest man in the world.' Bella doesn't look mad any longer; instead her face turns soft and vulnerable.

'Not as happy as you have made me,' she whispers.

'Believe me Bella no one is as happy as me right now.'

'I bet I can make you happier,' a sly smile covers her face and my mind turns to mush

There was no point denying it – Bella is the woman of my dreams.


	22. Chapter 22

Ness

The day had finally come, I looked at her all glowing and happy and I clasped my hands together – my mom was finally been taken off my hands, it's a moment every girl dreams of.

'You didn't ask my permission,' I give Edward a hard look and he swallows nervously.

'I'm sorry. Ness I love your mom and want to marry her if that's agreeable to you.' He looks all sincere and gives me that ridiculous quirky smile that he thinks can get him anything he wants.

'Yes of course, and good luck you're going to need it.' Mom huffs and crosses her arms looking annoyed. 'Hey it's what Charlie would have said.' Then she smiles because we both knows it's true, Charlie would have delighted in making this moment silly and embarrassing, and I'm never one to shirk a family tradition.

'And just think you guys have me to thank for this.' Mom frowns and I suddenly my declaration doesn't seem so smart.

'Well Edward is my teacher and everything,' I backtrack delicately not liking the way dawning comprehension crosses my mom's features and the way her brow draws together ominously.

'Hang on a minute did you get into trouble on purpose?' Shit, rumbled. Edward is looking from me to mom like a spectator at a tennis match; this is probably a battle I won't win.

'Um no?'

'Ness I know you're lying. You set me and Edward up, you pitied your poor mom that much that you decided to set me up with your teacher?' She sounds hurt and incredulous, my stomach lurches and I feel a little sick. I hate that look; admittedly I have only witnessed it once before, when I was about twelve, I screamed that I hated her in a fit of adolescent angst over her not buying me some ridiculous accessory I just 'had to have.' That look floored me then as it did now.

'It wasn't like that mom. You were so sad over grandpa and I just knew you would be great together, it wasn't about pity it was about me wanting you to be happy.' Her face softens a little and she comes towards me to take my hands in her hers. I'm so relieved that the hurt look has vanished from her soft, dark eyes that I exhale heavily and look at her with all the love I carry in my heart, wanting her to see my sincerity.

'Baby I'm sorry for overreacting. I guess we do owe you a lot. So I won't make you wear a fu fu bridesmaid dress and I'll stop getting out the baby pictures when Seth comes round.' Mom has tears in her eyes and although her words are light I can tell she trying not to cry.

You may think it's screwed up that we try to gloss over heavy emotions with jest, but that's us and I wouldn't have it any other way.

'I love you mom, and come on Edward isn't that bad. I mean at your age beggars can't be choosers.' I ran screaming to hide behind Edward as mom tries to catch me and make me pay for my cheekiness.

The hurt is forgotten and we are back to the old routine, with the addition of Edward, whether he likes it or not.

'Hey, hey leave me out of this,' Edward protests as I use him as my human shield.

'Mom you don't want to damage your husband to be so put the hose down.' Oh no she has that look in her eye; Edward and I are about to get soaked, probably with the high pressure nozzle as well from the menacing look in mom's eye.

Ten minutes later I am drenched, I scowl at Edward who is nice and dry. Mom gave him the signal and he left me high and dry while mom literally hosed me down. They are a very crafty pair, I seriously underestimated they ability to read each other, next time they won't get the better of me though.

I realise I sound like some arch villain and try not to let out an evil laugh just to top it all off.

'Ganging up on me is so unfair,' I bemoan, Edward hands me a towel with a small grin.

'You shouldn't have insulted me then, your mom is very protective of me.'

'Actually it was more the age thing that ticked me off.' Now it's Edward's turn to huff and look disgruntled while mom shares a smile with me.

'Should I ask or is it best not to?' Seth's voice makes me leap to my feet and run over to where he stands near the gate, a wry grin on his face. I give him a big hug, he didn't seem to mind that I was all wet and enveloped me in his big, warm arms.

'Just the usual child abuse,' I mutter, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Mom rolls her eyes and Seth laughs before telling me to get changed so he can take me away from my terrible life.

I can hear the sounds of mom, Edward and Seth laughing as I dash inside to dry myself and get changed.

When I first had the idea of mom and Edward together I never dreamed it would lead to marriage, but by some stroke of luck there were perfect for each other and it thrilled me beyond words that I played a part in her obvious happiness.

Running outside I catch hold of Seth's hand and swung us both round.

'You're in a good mood,' he laughs as I tried to persuade him to skip down the street with me.

'Mom and Edward are getting married,' I give him a toothy grin, 'and they have my meddling ways to thank.' We both laugh and Seth congratulates me on my undoubtable genius.

He leads us towards the park, it is full of kids today and our usual spot on the swings is taken by a couple of eight year olds. We make our way over to a free bench; sitting on top of the wooden tabletop I dangle my legs over the edge while Seth gets comfortable on the seat below. I look down at Seth, he is smiling at me but I can see the tension around his eyes, usually they sparkled like the sun but today his smile didn't quite reach them.

'Everything okay?' Reaching down I run my fingers though his slightly too long hair, loving the way the strands flow silkily through my fingers.

'Ness we need to talk but I don't think this is a good place, it can wait.' Seth shrugs and a knot forms in my stomach at his words, I really didn't like the way this sounded.

'No, if you have something to say – say it now.' If Seth was going to break my heart I would rather just get this over with so I could walk away and quietly die in my room at home, I may try to pretend that my world hadn't ended in front of him but on my own it would be a different story.

'Ness,' he sighs like he knows there is no way around what he has to say. 'I know we were talking about going to college together but I can't now, I'm going to be staying here.' Seth looks away from me and I feel the pressure of hot tears gathering in my eyes. 'Mom is struggling with money and things, so I plan to get a job to help out. She needs me Ness and it's for the best.'

'What about what you need Seth, and what about Leah, surely she could help out?'

Seth's shoulders sag and the look he gives me from the corner of his eye is so full of sadness. The tears slip from my eyes despite how I try to hold them back, feeling cool on my hot cheeks.

'Leah has gone Ness, we are not even sure where. My mom found a note yesterday, she said she had to get out of this town – that it was killing her. She left no forwarding address, didn't even say she would keep in touch. My mom has always been so strong but she sat and cried. She wouldn't stop for hours, kept saying she failed and talking about dad, how things would have been different if he were here.' I felt Seth grasp my hands in his large, warm ones. 'I can't leave her, please say you understand?'

What could I say? Selfishly I wanted to shake my head because the last thing I wanted was to be parted from Seth. I wanted to tell him that he was making the wrong decision and that he should do what he wanted to do. But I would be denying what I loved about him most, his generosity, the way he put everyone else before himself, he was kind and loving and he would do what he felt was right and that was my Seth.

'I understand but I hate it.' I didn't care how petulant I sounded, it hurt, just the knowledge of being parted from him was like a dull ache in my chest.

'Maybe I could stay too, get a job and save some money, then mom wouldn't have to worry so much about paying for college.' I lifted my eyes, wanting to see happiness in Seth's at my idea but there wasn't any and he shook his head firmly.

'No Ness, that's not want I want for you, I never want to hold you back. It would be like capturing a rare, beautiful butterfly and keeping it in a jar. It might have holes to breath but you would still be stifling it, selfishly preventing it from ever spreading it's wings.'

'But it would only be for a while …' my words trailed off as Seth continued to shake his head. I wanted to rant and rage against so many thing, Leah, Sue but it wouldn't do either of us any good.

'Have you discussed this with your mom?'

'A little, she protested at first but I could see how relieved she was.' Somehow throughout this conversation I had moved from been perched above Seth to now nestling into his side. I could feel his heart beating under my cheek and now it started to speed up a little, whatever he was going to say next frightened or panicked him.

'I was thinking that it might be best if this ends now, it's only going to get harder to say goodbye and a clean break could be for the …'

My body shot up and my eyes narrowed, I wouldn't have been surprised if sparks started to fly from them with how mad I was. 'Seth Clearwater, don't you even think of finishing that sentence if you value your life. How can you even say those words to me?' I jabbed my finger into his chest hard and watched him wince with a certain satisfaction.

'I thought you felt the same way I did but obviously not. It wouldn't matter to me if we were apart - I would always love you. I don't care how melodramatic I sound but you are it for me Seth. Period. End of. And how ever long I had to wait I would do it, no matter what.'

'I can't ask that of you,' he started to protest.

'You aren't asking Seth, I'm telling you the way it is.' I ended my words with a chin nod as if to emphasize my point and Seth smiled at my ridiculousness.

'God I don't know what I would do without you.' As he chuckled a tear escaped down his cheek and I gently wiped it away with my finger.

'Well you'll never have to find out. I was planning on college in Seattle anyway and we can still see each other pretty often. It might not be easy but the best things never are.' I spoke with a wisdom I didn't posses but somehow I felt the truth of those words as they left my mouth.

Seth's lips met mine and I could feel him mumbling words against my mouth that I couldn't hear. The kiss was so sweet and tender, my fingers fisting in his hair, never wanting to let him go.

'This is a children's playground and that sort of thing is highly inappropriate.' Slowly I looked up to find a matronly woman glaring at us with disapproval.

Seth apologised while I tried not to let my smart mouth get the better of me, but sometimes I can't help myself.

'Let's go Seth, don't want to corrupt the children with our groping and games of hide the sausage.'

I winked at the woman whose eyes widened; she snatched up her child and strode off with a 'well I never.'

'Hide the sausage Ness?' Seth shook his head in bemusement.

'I may be vulgar but even I don't say fucking in front of children.'

Only I kind of just did. Gasps were heard and many parents were glaring daggers at me, now we had to hastily run from the park before I became notorious and arrested or something.

My mouth never ceases to get me into trouble apparently.

A/N Next up will be Edward, who finds himself experiencing a slightly embarrassing problem *wink.

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I'm really appreciate them and .. well this isn't an Oscar speech so I'll leave it there.


	23. Chapter 23

"Eddie that's disgusting, although I am a little flattered that you are _that _pleased to see me,' Emmett's irritatingly loud voice interrupted my daydream about Bella. She was laid across my desk, her milky thighs over my shoulders as I tasted her sweet nectar, hardly able to wait till I could slide into her wet, warm depths. Only instead of Bella's beautiful voice moaning my name, it's was Emmett's dulcet tones that brought my head jerking up.

"Jesus Em you scared the shit out of me." I looked ruefully at the tent in my pants and back at Emmett's grinning face, willing my hard on to disappear.

Emmett sidled over and perched on the edge of my desk, crinkling some papers with her ass as he did. "Should I let Bella know about this little incident, or should I keep your man crush on me secret?'

That man seriously found himself too funny.

'How the hell did you get in here, I never heard the doorbell.'

Emmett shrugged; 'Ness let me in.' He seemed totally unperturbed by the awkward situation whereas I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

'Only a week till the big day huh? You excited? Nervous?'

The big day, yeah, I could hardly wait to make Bella my wife. She was like everything I could have ever dreamed off, and I knew I would never regret this decision. The wedding was going to be small, just family, a few friends and Ness. We both wanted it to happen quickly; before the holidays came to an end so basically we had to arrange the whole thing in less than a month.

Between planning the wedding, her job, and Alice, who was due to give birth in the next few weeks, Bella and I hardly got to spend any time together. And even though I knew I was being ridiculous, we hadn't had sex in nearly two weeks and it was killing me.

Even as a randy teenager I never got this worked up. I didn't want to mention anything to Bella, she had enough to worry about without her oversexed fiancé pestering her. Which brings us back to my current situation, Emmett finding me daydreaming about my soon to be wife, sporting an arousal that could probably cut glass.

'I'm excited Em, how could I not be? I get to make Bella mine.' Emmett nodded his approval at my words.

'I knew there was a reason I liked you. But something is bothering you, come on tell uncle Emmy your problem.' He cocked his head to the side and tried to look understanding, it didn't really work, and he looked more like a mischievous schoolboy.

Oh what the hell, call me an idiot but I decided to share my not so little problem with Emmett.

'So let me get this straight, you go around getting a hard on at the slightest thing because you're too chicken shit to say anything to Bella,' he guffawed, the arse.

'It's not about being a chicken shit, she's busy I don't want to burden her just because I've become the kind of deviant that gets aroused at the sight of her panties.'

'Clean or used?'

'What?' The man baffled me at times.

'Clean or used panties? I mean I can totally understand getting aroused over used ones, sometimes I like to sniff Rose's.'

What has been heard cannot be unheard; sharing obviously wasn't a good idea.

'Jesus Emmett over share! You're a sick man.' Emmett just grinned this huge arse smile; it was impossible to faze him.

'Whatever I'm not the one going around scaring children and old ladies with my weapon.' Again he cracked himself up while I just had to suffer my humiliation.

'Edward I have an idea, Bella is working today right?' I nodded and Em continued. 'Well I suggest you make a nice meal, then after run her a bath, spoil her and if she doesn't fall asleep you may get lucky.' Emmet was right I did need to spoil Bella, not because I wanted to get 'lucky' but because she deserved to be pampered. She deserved to be treated like the amazing woman she was.

'How about Rose and I take Ness and Seth to the movies or something, give you a chance to do things properly.'

'Okay if Ness wants to, and thanks for this Emmett,' I clapped him on the back. 'You're a good friend.'

'Yeah but not good enough not to tease you about this in the future.' And with that threat he disappeared yelling for Ness.

Two minutes later Ness's head poked round the door. 'Is it all right if I go to the movies with Em and Rose? I want to go see Inception, it may be a bit much for Em so I've told him Toy Story three is also playing.' Ness giggled and winked at me.

'Hey I heard that, anyway Toy Story is awesome.'

Ness laughed and shook her head at me. Digging into my pocket I handed Ness some money.

'Thanks Edward, tell mom I'll be home about eleven okay?'

'Make sure Emmett behaves himself,' I called as Ness started to leave.

'You're asking the impossible,' she called back and I laughed. I loved the hell out of that girl, she was beautiful, smart, a total handful, just like her mother.

For the rest of the day I busied myself grocery shopping and getting ready to spoil my Bella rotten. After work she was dropping in on Alice, I never thought I would see Alice sapped of energy, but her growing bump and the recent heat had left her feeling drained.

'I just want him to come out now, nine months is a hell of a long time,' she had whined at dinner with her and Jasper on Wednesday. I found it hard not to stare at her swollen belly, imagining how beautiful Bella would look carrying our child. How I would love to run my fingers over her rounded flesh, knowing that she carried inside her something we had created together.

When Bella walked in the door just after eight that evening she sniffed the air appreciatively. 'God something smells good.' I felt her walk up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist.

'Hey.' her sweet breath caressed my ear and I turned from the pan I was stirring to see her smiling up at me. She looked a little tired and was still wearing her hideous green work shirt, the colour seemed to drain her, making her look even paler.

'Hey, thought I would cook you something special and then I'm going to run you a hot bath so you can relax.'

'Mmm that's sounds wonderful, maybe I should marry you.' Bella giggled softly and I was glad I wasn't facing her because my pants just got significantly tighter.

Watching Bella eat was it's own torture, the way she wrapped her lips around every bite and the look of pure pleasure on her face, had me shifting around like my ass was on fire. Thankfully Bella didn't seem to notice my preoccupation or the way I had to pull my shirt over the front of my pants to hide how turned on I was.

Excusing myself after I cleared away our dishes to prepare Bella her bath I breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously she was unaware that she was marrying a sex fiend so I had to hide from her the fact, after all I didn't want her changing her mind before the wedding.

When everything was ready I called for Bella.

Holy shit I was going to explode.

Bella walked into the bathroom, her hair piled sexily on top of her head wearing only a smile.

My tongue felt thick in my throat and breathing just became very difficult. I watched the sinful sway of her hips, the way she bent low to test the temperature of the water, her breasts practically calling my name as her nipples peaked.

A strangled sound came from my throat and I spluttered unintelligibly.

'I'll go clean up dinner and leave you to relax.' I had to fight my body, every fibre of my being wanted to stay in that bathroom and ravish her but that wasn't why I had done this.

I heard the gentle movement of water as Bella lowered herself into the bath and with a soft sigh I want towards the door.

'Edward?'

'Hmm?' I couldn't turn around because I had a tenuous control over myself at best.

'Don't you want to join me?'

Sweet lord thank you. I think my dick just sang the hallelujah chorus.

Turning round I found Bella laid there, the water gently lapping at her breasts, looking like my fantasy come true.

'Do you really have to ask?' I think I stripped my clothes off at lightening speed. I should have been embarrassed but a wet, naked Bella seemed to scramble my brain.

The bath was kind of small and it took some manoeuvring before we got comfortable. Bella laid back in my arms, her fingers locked with mine across her chest as she hummed in contentment.

'This is nice.' I nodded in agreement, my nose tracing the line of her throat, breathing in her luscious scent.

We lay there for a while; just luxuriating in how good it felt to hold each other like that. Bella eventually turned in my arms and looked down into my face.

'You really are so sweet,' her hand reached under the water and gently stroked my erection. 'And it feels like forever since I've felt you inside me.' Oh god the way she said those words, in that sexy purr had me fighting not to come in her hand.

There was no way this bath was big enough for what I wanted to do to Bella so I stood up, taking her with me and climbed out. Water rained down on the floor but I really couldn't bring myself to care. Our slick bodies glided against each other as I hitched Bella high in my arms, her arms immediately wrapped around my neck as she arched her back beginning her nipples tantalisingly close to my lips.

I couldn't wait another second to taste her and sucked her puckered flesh into my mouth, loving the way she moaned my name as I did.

Bella writhed against me and I knew she was as impatient as I was, her fingers tugged on my hair and her legs locked tightly around my waist.

Backing up I found the doorway and stumbled out into our bedroom, Bella's lips nipping and sucking on my neck.

My legs hit the bed and I fall unceremoniously backwards, Bella giggling as I let out an 'oomph.'

'God Edward I need you so much.' I felt Bella rise up and then the incredible feeling of been inside her overcame me. She moved with a frenzied passion that echoed the own frantic pulse of my body. My lips brushed Bella's throat, I could feel the blood pumping there under my mouth. My teeth grazed the sensitive skin and I could feel her clamping down around me and her fingers tightened on my shoulders.

'Fuck, yes.' I couldn't hold back any longer.

'Bella, hell.' My body exploded and pure pleasure rocketed through me.

When I finally caught my breath, Bella was laid on my chest, a happy smile tilting her lips.

'I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, but god that was spectacular,' she looked up and grinned at me.

'Damn it really was.' I still felt a little shaky and stroke Bella's hair back from her face.

We settle back and just as I'm drifting to sleep a thought hits me.

'No matter what Emmett tells you I do not have a man crush on him.' I can feel Bella's muffled laughter against my chest.

'Right now I'm too tired to ask but we are going to talk about that tomorrow.'

**A/N Next will be Bella and the wedding, with a bit of added drama.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, I love reading them – totally puts me on cloud nine.**


	24. Chapter 24

Bella

Okay, deep breathe - you can do this.

Alice came into my bedroom, her face looking a little flushed. The day was warm but I was worried about her, her stomach looked huge on her tiny frame and there were bags under her eyes.

'Alice are you sure you feel okay?'

She waved her hand dismissively. 'I'm fine Bella, it's just really hard to get comfortable and sleep with such an enormous stomach.' Alice looked down and started to talk in a weird high-pitched voice. 'I just want you to come out, yes I do,' she cooed.

She must have seen the look on my face and laughed. 'I'm just trying to coax him out.'

Shaking my head I looked at my reflection in the mirror, although I had never been married before a traditional wedding gown just didn't seem right so I had opted for a cream coloured halter dress. My skin had a slight skin kissed look, thanks to Alice and her San Tropez recommendation, and my hair look thick and shiny, falling in loose waves down my back. Alice helped me with make up, it was light and subtle, emphasising my features but not making me look overdone.

All in all I looked pretty damn good, the grin wouldn't leave my face and my eyes sparkled with happiness. To complete the outfit I added my flat, cream coloured sandals and turned to see Alice looking dewy eyed. 'Aw look at you Bells,' then she started to cry, waving me back as I went to comfort her.

'Damn hormones,' she sniffed when the tears had finally ceased. 'You do look beautiful though.'

'Yeah she does,' Emmett came bounding into the room. I almost did a double take; he looked really handsome and dapper in a dark grey suit and crisp white shirt. I was so used to seeing his shorts or sweats, this look was a definite change.

'But not as beautiful as my Rosie,' he glanced back and gave Rose a winning grin; she stood nervously in the doorway watching our little group as Emmett kissed my hand. Although she rolled her eyes at Emmett's comment I could she the small smile that graced her lips when he turned around.

'Hey Rose, how's things?' I motioned for her to come forward and she hesitantly stepped into the room.

'Great, although it is hard work keeping this lug in line.'

'Baby I'm a pussy cat and you know it.' Emmett strode forward and pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. Emmett so tall and dark, his boyish attractiveness was such a contrast to Rose's blonde bombshell looks. Yet they were kind of perfect together with their matching adoring expressions as they gazed at each other.

'Let's get this fu.. freaking show on the road.' Emmett had caught sight of Reverend Weber down the hall and attempted to moderate his language.

'Mom you better get downstairs soon, Edward is dancing about from foot to foot like a cat on a hot tin roof.' Ness came into the room and plonked herself down on the bed next to me. The dress she was wearing was almost exactly like mine except it was a deep blue; she looked absolutely beautiful with her red/gold curls flowing down her back, so grown up and full of life.

The ceremony was taking place at the back of the house on the wide expanse of lawn there. Jasper had put up a pergola and weaved white roses over the frame, it seemed he had quite the talent for this sort of thing to everyone's surprise. A small marquee had also been set up to one side where we would have the wedding breakfast. Edward and I had talked about a honeymoon but with Alice so close to giving birth I wanted to take a rain check for now.

Ness grasped my hand and smiled at me, taking a deep breath I smiled back. 'I guess we better go put Edward out of his misery.'

Everyone disappeared apart from Emmett, who was giving me away.

'You do look beautiful Bells,' he said, nudging my shoulder and giving me one of his wide smiles.

'Thanks Em. I'm ready when you are.'

As I stepped out into the garden I glanced at the few guests scattered about. Rose sat with Alice and Jasper, Alice was crying again while Rose and Jasper were smiling happily at me. On the other side of the make shift aisle were Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme were smiling hugely at me and Esme had a handkerchief clutched tightly in her hand, she already looked to have tears in her eyes.

Ness was standing near the archway, slightly to the side of reverend Weber, who was positioned in the middle; she kept looking towards Seth who was seated near Carlisle and Esme and winking.

Finally my eyes found Edward's and the grin that spread over his face was so big I almost giggled. He looked goofily happy, and so gorgeous in his dark blue suit that my steps stuttered slightly. Edward's hair was it's usual tousled sexiness and everything about him just so bloody perfect it made my heart swell.

Eventually we came to a stop in front of him and Emmett gave my hand over to Edward. As soon as his warm fingers wrapped round mine any nerves I had been feeling evaporated. Edward was my future and it had never looked so rosy, he was more than I could have ever imagined for myself, brought me more happiness than I could ever have conceived.

The ceremony was short and our vows were traditional, I repeated my words with confidence and love my eyes never straying from Edward's. When Edward slipped the ring on my finger a deep sigh escaped his throat, I wondered what that was all about but obviously this wasn't the time to ask.

Reverend Weber said 'man and wife,' then I was pulled into Edward's arms, his lips softly caressing mine before he pulled back and turned us towards our cheering friends and family.

Ness threw confetti on us and then laughing shoved some down Emmett and Seth's shirts.

Everyone settled around the table in the marquee with their glasses of champagne and I took a calming breath as I wanted for Emmett to give his speech. He had decided to act as both father of the bride and best man, Edward didn't really have any close male friends before he came to Forks, which was surprising because he had bonded so well with Jasper and Emmett.

'I've known Bella a while, Edward for a short time, but I can honestly say I have never seen two people so perfect for each other. No two people have ever made me laugh so much in my life; their penchant for getting themselves into some truly hilarious scrapes is unparalleled. I mean who can forget Edward's broken foot and Bella's sprained wrist.' Cue mass tittering, I feel my face explode with colour and Edward's ears look like they may ignite at any moment.

'Anyway none can deny the happiness they have brought to each other's lives, and I feel I speak for everyone when I say don't ever change because our lives would be a less comedic without you two.' My finger twitches, I so badly what to flip Emmett off it's ridiculous, but I am very mindful of the presence of Edward's parents and Reverend Weber.

Emmett rises his glass,' to the bride and groom.' Everyone repeats these words and there is a smattering of applause.

Ness stands up next to my utmost surprise; this wasn't planned, as far I was aware. Apparently my humiliation was not yet complete.

'I know this is a little unorthodox but I have a few words to say,' she gives me a reassuring smile and I relax a little. 'At a time like this it makes me miss Grandpa Charlie all the more.' Tears gather in my eyes because this morning I just thinking the same thing. I was wondering if he'd be proud of me, how much he would have enjoyed teasing Edward, and the little part of my heart that always misses him ached a little more today.

'But I know he would have loved Edward just as much as I do. Mom, you deserve all the happiness in the world and I honestly couldn't have wishes for anyone better for you. I just want you to know these things and that I love you guys so much, I may not be the best daughter in the world but I make a hell of a matchmaker,' she grinned hugely and I could not stop the tears rolling down my face. Ness comes over and hugged me tightly with one arm; the other wrapped arm is round Edward's shoulder bringing us all close together.

'You are totally wrong you know,' Ness lifts her head from my shoulder to look at me. 'You are the best daughter in the world,' I mumble through my tears, probably crushing her with the hold I have on her waist.

Edward adds, 'she's right – you are.' We all grin at each other, god knows what we look like but I doubt I have ever felt so.. I guess complete is the word, in my life.

A flash of light goes off and Emmett smiles at us, 'that's one for the family album I think.'

We the beautiful food that Esme has so generously supplied, the most divine smoked salmon I have ever tasted is fed to me by my husband. Shit I have a husband; it's beyond surreal, and not just any husband but a fuckhot one who blows my mind regularly. One who loves me and my daughter and has to be the most generous, funny, and just all round great guy.

Feel free to be jealous, I would be green with envy if I knew someone as fortunate as me.

Looking up from Edward's hypnotising green I see Alice out of the corner of my eye, her face is unbelievably flushed, I can see the beads of sweat clearly on her forehead and the way she is practically panting.

Shooting from my seat I ran to her side and take her clammy hands in mine. 'Alice we need to get you to the hospital.'

'I'm fine, it could be Braxton hicks.' Her jaw clenches as I spasm seems to wrack her body.

'Alice I think we both know that's a crock.' Picking up a napkin I dip it in a jug of water and dap at her forehead. Alice gives me a pathetically grateful smile, which I return.

Turning to Jasper, who is hovering over us, a look of near panic on his face. 'Can you get Edward's dad over here, he used to be a doctor.' Jasper looks at his wife and nods his head slowly before snapping out of it and hurrying towards Carlisle.

'Alice how far apart are your contractions?' Carlisle swats down beside her and checks her pulse, he's calm and reassuring and I feel Alice visibly relax.

'Three minutes or so.'

'Okay well we need to get you to the hospital honey. How you get a bag with you or do you need to pick that up.'

'Everything I need is in the car. Oh my god I can't believe this is happening.' Alice looks at me with wide eyes, 'and on your wedding day,' she wails.

'Alice are you kidding? This is great not only have I married the best man in the world but I get to meet your baby. This is the greatest day.'

There is a whirlwind of activity and Alice is rushed off to the hospital with Carlisle and Jasper. Esme, Seth, Ness, Edward and I follow shortly after. We are quite the crowd as we wait for news, still all dressed up in our wedding finery.

Edward sits ext to me on the hard, uncomfortable, plastic chairs holding my hand in his. Two hours later, just as my ass is going numb, Jasper rushes into the waiting room , a smile stretching his lips from ear to ear.

'It's a girl,' he grins and we all rush over to hug him, our excitable chatter drawing a lot of attention.

I finally get to go and see Alice, she holding her tiny daughter to her chest and gazing with frank adoration at her baby.

'Isn't she gorgeous?' she whispers handing me the fragile bundle. I peek down and look at the small, perfect little face. Her eyes are a cloudy blue, her little mouth pursing and relaxing in a way that makes it look like she's blowing kisses. She is just so gorgeous I can't tear my eyes away.

'She's beautiful Alice.'

'I know,' she grins. Edward looks over my shoulder and coos at her in a most unmanly way.

'Remind me never to get a tip from you though.'

'What do you mean Bella?' Alice looks at me curiously.

'Well you said it was going to be a boy, claimed you were never wrong and looky here.' Alice laughs while I look up at Edward, he's looking tenderly down at Alice's daughter, completely enthralled.

'I want one,' I whisper to him and watch as his lights up like a Christmas tree.

'me too,' he whispers back, pulling me into his body and placing a swift kiss on my temple.


	25. Chapter 25

Ness

I was halfway through my senior year, time seemed to have sprouted wings and I could almost feel it rushes past me, its wings fluttering against my face.

'Ness.' I lifted my head from the book I was reading to find Seth stood above me. He always took my breath away whenever I saw him, and somehow I knew he always would.

'You looked pensive,' he commented as he gracefully crouched down next to me.

'Maybe, a little,' I laughed. I reached out my hand and ruffled his floppy, black hair, running my fingers through the soft locks before wrapping my hand around the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to mine.

The kiss started out slow, Seth's lips moulding to mine, his tongue lazily flicking over my mouth, teasing me with it's withdrawal. I nipped lightly on his bottom lip and growled slightly at this blatant meanness. The teasing didn't last though, not when my tongue entered his mouth and began caressing his. Now Seth was growling and I found myself pulled taunt against his body.

My fingers slowly made their way down to those broad shoulders that I loved so much, his t-shirt bunching between my clenching fists as my leg wrapped around his hips.

Things were getting hot and heavy, this was the point where Seth always drew away. I mean obviously I didn't want to have sex on the back lawn of my garden, but Jesus mom was becoming suspicious about the amount of showers I had begun to take.

'Ness,' the strain in his voice was clear, the strain in his pants clearer than that. My eighteenth birthday was looming and ultimately my separation from Seth. All this weighed on my mind heavily, so many questions about how exactly we would make this work crashed around my brain. It wasn't that I didn't think it wouldn't work – because it would, even if I had to do some heinous things to make it happen. I just liked to have things mapped out, and I could still tell that Seth had some reservations so I wanted to show that there was no shaking me.

Nope that boy was stuck with me.

'So I was thinking that you could come see me in Seattle on a weekend when I go to college. I'll probably be in dorms and have a hideous room mate so we'll end up walking around the city, it sounds romantic but we both know it won't be,' I sighed dramatically and peeked up to see if Seth was sharing my mirth. Only he wasn't, he looked like his world was ending, and my heart pounded painfully in my chest.

Seth's head lowered and he wouldn't meet my gaze. 'I'll be working weekends Ness; I sorted out a job at the garage in town. Sam Ulley agreed to take me on, I'm pretty good with cars and he needed someone to help out.'

'That's okay Seth I'll just come back here,' my hand reached out to entwine with his. 'Seth Joseph Clearwater, you look at me right now or I swear to god I will be forced to take drastic action.' He still wouldn't look at me properly – I didn't want to do this but he left me no choice.

My bottom lip pouted out and I made my eyes all big and watery, I liked to call it my puss look. Hey it worked for him in Shrek.

I could see the corners of Seth's lips twitching; he was trying really hard to repress a smile so I added the piece de résistance – I made a whimpering noise, this always drove him crazy.

'Ness you really do fight dirty.' His smile was back though and that's all I cared about.

'Seriously though Seth when are you going to get it? You aren't getting rid of me, the distance is nothing, and it's only for a year.' Seth went to interrupt me but I held up my hand to stop him. 'Even if it's for more than a year it doesn't matter – you're always going to be it for me.'

'Jesus Ness, I love you.' Seth's head comes to rest on my shoulder, his lips gently caressing the skin for my throat, tingles shoot through my body bringing Goosebumps out on my skin.

Lowering my head to his ear I whisper 'love you too.'

Soft laughter brings our attention back to the world around us. My mom is in the kitchen; I can see through the window that she's holding something up to Edward. At the last minute she teasingly pulls it way and darts out of the room. I want to roll my eyes but I don't – but come on the newly wed stuff has to end soon surely.

'Come on inside, dinner should be ready soon.' I pull on Seth's arm and lead him towards the back porch door. I could still hear my mother's giggles as we entered the house and just prayed they were both clothed as we walked into the living room.

'Okay hands to yourselves please.' Edward snorted and actually rolled his eyes at me, mom tried to straighten her shirt surreptitiously. Nice try.

'Hello Seth, glad you could make it for dinner, I feel we should thank you every now and then for taking on Ness.' Mom was such a traitor at times.

'Well she is a trail as you well know.' Seth winked at mom. My shitlist was getting longer by the minute.

'Oh we know,' Edward was nodding solemnly in agreement. I pulled a threatening face at them all and received laughter in return – assholes.

Edward had made one of his delicious curries and I couldn't wait to tuck in. The dinner was fun with lots of jokes, usually at my expense. It felt nice though been surrounded by everyone you loved.

'Hey Ness you up to babysitting tomorrow night?' Mom looked up from clearing the plates away and I cocked my head.

'If you're talking about Sophe then definitely.' Alice had called her gorgeous daughter Sophie - it suited her completely. She was delicate and lovely with her blue eyes and dark hair.

'Don't call her that it drives Alice mad.'

'I know.' Now it was mom's turn to roll her eyes, oh my god they were stealing my trademark move.

'Would you like to baby sit with me?' I asked Seth with a waggle of my eyebrows.

'How do you manage to make everything seem dirty?' he asked with bemusement.

I shrugged 'it's a talent.'

'Count me in, I'll bring some movies.'

Grinning at Seth I wrapped my arms round his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth.

When everything was cleared away Edward suggested a board game. I narrowed my eyes at him, it was so on, and nobody beat me at my own game.

Much to my and Edward's annoyance mom picked clue, it was really hard to cheat at this game and she knew it.

Seth was easy; I got a look at his cards by pretending to snuggle into for a quick kiss, but dammit to hell Edward was using the same tactic on my mom. Oh he was a sly one all right.

I had the room figured out and knew it was Colonel Mustard, Edward's piece, but the weapon eluded me. Edward was heading for the library and so was I, it was so close and it looked like he was going to get there first till Seth took his guess and said it was Colonel mustard in the kitchen with the revolver. I would have kissed him senseless if we weren't in front of mom and Edward, as it was Edward had to be reprimanded by mom for letting out some expletives.

Victory was mine, or so I thought. I hadn't been paying attention to mom and now she was in the library and claiming she knew who it was, and she was right. I sulked for about a minute, I hate to lose so much, Edward was equally petulant while Seth and mom just mocked us.

After the game night debacle we watched a movie together. Edward and mom curled up together on one couch while Seth and I sat on the other. I couldn't help but notice how Edward's hand kept drifting over mom's stomach lovingly. I'm no genius but I knew how much they both wanted a baby. Sophie had made mom broody, and so surprisingly was Edward, he clucked over that little girl like a mother hen.

Surely they would tell me if there were developments in that area, I was actually looking forward to being a big sister. I could picture it now, they would hang on every word I said, and let's face it I had a lot of wisdom to impart. I would actually be considered cool by another person – this all sounded good to me.

Seth's hand brushed mine and I looked over at him, he had a soft smile on his face and I lowered my head to rest on his chest.

Right now, in this moment, I felt content. I felt loved, important and hoped that would never change. Maybe that was naïve but in my heart I prayed not.

Edward and mom didn't even stay to watch the end of the film, they didn't look tired and I cringed a little inwardly trying not to think about that.

'Thank you for trying to help me win.' I trailed my fingers down Seth's chest, enjoying the way his muscles tightened under my touch.

'Well I know how you like to win,' he chuckled.

'I do like to win that's true, but seeing as I got the grand prize anyway I guess I can't complain.' My lips were now moving along the tanned line of his throat, tasting the slight saltiness of his skin.

'So I'm your grand prize huh?' Seth's voice was low and husky and I knew he was trying not to show how affected he was.

'Well you are definitely a prize but I was actually talking about these.' I held up mom's secret stash of finest Belgian chocolates that she kept hidden even from Edward. I had seen her hide them the other day and I needed a pick me up after my defeat. Taking one out of the box I held it in front of Seth's lips, he opened up and I slid the chocolate into his mouth before helping myself to one.

Holy shit, these were like an orgasm in food form. Even Seth moaned before grabbing another and feeding it to me.

Okay this was kind of sensual. Seth plus the most heavenly chocolate ever equals a very turned on Ness.

I guess our moaning was pretty loud because the main lights flipped on and mom stood in the doorway looking at us.

'Oh my god Edward come look at this.' He appeared a moment later, took one look at us and started guffawing loudly.

Mom was laughing too, Seth and I looked at each other before breaking out into giggles. Seth had chocolate smeared all over his mouth and I was guessing I was the same. We must have looked like a pair of naughty children who had been caught with our hands in the cookie jar. Mom didn't seem too mad, I'm thinking she thought we were sexing or something so finding out we were just stuffing our faces was a relief.

'Ness you know they are my special chocolates,' mom reprimanded.

'Sorry.' She rolled her eyes and I tried to look contrite but damn those chocolates were good.

'I'm going to get off Ness, I'll see you tomorrow?' I nodded and gave Seth a swift kiss as he went out the door.

Mom ruffled my hair as I trudged up the stairs and I kissed her cheek in return.

'I can't believe you'll soon be off to college,' she whispered into my hair.

'Mom you know better than to think it's that easy to get rid of me.' She laughed softly and pulled me close.

'Oh Ness never change okay?'

We smiled at each other and than went to bed. 'Although a little less cheating might be nice,' she called before closing the bedroom door.


	26. Chapter 26

Bella

Proud tears rolled down my face as I watched my daughter graduate, she even managed to make the shiny horrid maroon robe look good as she walked onto the stage to accept her diploma. Edward was stood up; aiming the camera at Ness's smiling face.

He sat back down with a soft huff and showed me the screen on the camera. 'Good huh?' I nodded, looking at Ness's wide smile and shining eyes. She had her whole life in front of her and I could see she couldn't wait to face her future.

Seth was next to Edward taking his own pictures; he was tracking Ness's every step with a wide grin. That kid had been through so much, the death of his father, his sister's subsequent disappearance and then his mother – she had clung to him in her despair. All this made him a man before any child had a right to be, I didn't blame Sue however, I don't know how I would have coped with all she had had to deal with.

All this could have made Seth bitter; resentful of life but that was never the case. He was an incredible boy, a perfect foil for my impulsive and darned right trying daughter.

I was so relieved to know they would be heading off to U Dub together. I had seen the strain their impending separation was having on them, Seth and Ness's devotion to each other never faltered but neither relished the prospect of spending so much time apart.

Then a miracle happened, Sue met someone, someone who completely swept her off her feet and saw her moving into his house within months of getting together. Stony faced Sue with her very definite code of morals seemed the last person in the world to get carried away by love – but that's what happened.

And the lucky guy?

None other than Mr Banner, a colleague of Edward's.

He'd taught science when I was at high school and I could hardly believe he was still boring kids with that mitosis stuff when Edward mentioned him one day.

Edward wanted to invite him to thanksgiving dinner last year; he was on his own and let's face it Edward was a soft touch. Ness had invited Seth and his mom seeing as they were on their own too – and the rest as they say was history. It had been both lovely and a little disturbing to see them flirting over the turkey. Seth had seemed particularly traumatised by the events unfolding in front of him.

Mr Banner was a good man though, a little lacking in the sense of humour department but then if I was honest so was Sue. For two such staid people their relationship progressed quickly, stunning us all with their frequent public displays of affection. I won't lie seeing old Banner giving Sue the tongue still haunts me a little.

With his mom's future secured Seth was free to live his own life; a scholarship to U Dub, a school Ness was also accepted to was the icing on the cake. Ness and Seth were lost in their own rosy bubble of happiness for the last few months, even her snark was mostly curbed. Never completely gone of course, she still just had to tease Edward and myself at least once a day.

I felt Edward's hand reach out and cover mine; I turned to smile lovingly at him. I was ridiculously head over heels with this man, there was no point fighting it.

'How are you feeling?'

'I'm good.' Our entwined fingers made their way to my small bump, barely visible beneath my loose fitting top.

After Alice had her baby and we decided that was want we wanted as well, birth control was abandoned. Edward, never a slacker in his attentions, enthusiastically applied himself at every opportunity. I thought fondly back to how he once cornered me in the laundry room and I had a very good time as the washing machine went into spin cycle.

But after six months I began to fret a little, I was getting on and maybe this just wasn't going to happen for us. Edward was my constant reassurance; he was forever telling me he loved me. Ness would be leaving for college soon, and although I tried to hide it I knew it would leave a gaping hole in my life.

Then four months ago it happened, I missed my period. I had none of the morning sickness I suffered with Ness but I purchased a home test anyway. Waiting for the result was torture, I decided not to tell Edward till it was positive and three minutes later I had the news I longed for – pregnant. My heart felt ready to thud out of my chest and I had to sit down on the floor to calm myself. When Edward came home that's how he found me – manic grin with the test in a death grip in my fingers.

'Bella?' I had looked up and literally leaped into his arms.

'We're having a baby,' I whispered in his ear. Ness had come into the room, eyebrows raised at me in Edward's arms, we were both grinning like complete lunatics with the pregnancy test in between us.

'EW you peed on that,' was Ness's only comment as we pulled her into our little family hug.

Ness was overjoyed at the prospect of being an older sibling; she kept throwing around words like mentor and wisdom. If I was honest those words scared me more than a little.

Life was kind of perfect – maybe I was jinxing myself even thinking those words but screw it.

Even Em, who was always happy and joking anyway, was now practically living on cloud nine. I swear I actually saw his feet levitate from the ground when Rose agreed to move into his place.

The graduation ceremony wound up, Ness gave a one last disdainful look towards some girls who looked like lady gaga clones before she made her way towards us.

'Let's get out of here. I'm free at last and it's time to let loose and go wild.' She looked at each one of us with a wide grin.

'Or in your case a trip to the diner,' I laughed.

'Woohoo – living in the fast lane now.' Ness grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him along to the car muttering 'the fun never ends round here.'

Ness's graduation present was waiting for her at home. I was pretty certain she had no idea about the truck Edward and I had bought her. It wasn't fancy but it was reliable and would allow her to get around at college. The red beast was also practically indestructible, which had to be a good thing when Ness was the one driving it.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper, along with the rapidly growing Sophie - who grew more gorgeous with every passing day, joined us in celebrating Ness's graduation. We all met back at the house where Ness's squeals could probably be heard in the next state over when she saw the truck.

'Oh my god, seriously is this mine? It's like the ugliest thing ever. I love it, I love it, I love it,' she enthused. Seth was coerced into dancing round the truck with her, he kept casting pleading glances at us but everybody was too busy laughing.

Emmett had set up a barbeque in the back yard, all the men were reverting to cavemen, a lot of grunting could be heard while they stared at the flames. Suddenly an image of them all in loin cloths dancing round fire entered my head ... mmm Edward in a loin cloth, my mind digressed.

The day was fun but all too soon Ness and Seth had to be off, they were going camping along with a few other friends to celebrate their freedom. Ness wasn't exactly a roughing it kind of girl and insisted on me buying as much stuff from Newton's to make her trip as comfortable as possible.

I heard her muttering beneath her breath as she tried to put the pack on her back. There was a moment when I wasn't sure if she was going to be to keep her balance, she rocked on her feet precariously until Seth reached out to steady her.

'Ness you are going to have to take some stuff out, you can't even stand up let alone walk.' They disappeared back inside, Ness pouting and moving awkwardly under the great weight of her pack before Seth finally freed her from it.

We waved them off, Emmett unable to resist a parting 'don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

Edward was holding Sophie in his arms, 'I can't believe soon we are going to have one of these.' He looked up at me with eyes such an intense green it caused a lump to form in my throat, I don't think I had ever seen a more content, blissfully happy person, except maybe when I looked in the mirror.

'I know,' I smiled up at him and was rewarded with a darkening of his eyes, an unmistakable sigh that he wanted to get me alone. My burgeoning figure only seemed to inflame an already insatiable Edward. Not that I was complaining – no siree.

Everybody drifted off and we were finally alone. Edward's hands stroked slowly over my shoulders, slipping the silky material of my top down one arm. He lowered his head, warm lips caressing the skin he exposed while his fingers were occupied in undoing the rest of the buttons along the front. My head lolled back at the delicious feeling of Edward sucking and nipping on my over sensitive flesh.

'So soft, so beautiful,' he murmured in that husky voice I loved. His hands ran along the edge of my top before gently lifting it over my head, he stood back looking at the infinitesimal swell that rose above the waistband of my skirt.

'Mine,' he breathed. There was so much awe in that word that I could do nothing else but smile

'Will you still feel that way when they are crying at god only knows what time in the morning, or when there are nappies to change that smell worse than anything else you can ever imagine? I raised my eyebrow in challenge but Edward just nodded.

'Especially then.' There was just arguing with this man.

'I love you.' Edward's grin widened and the sexy gleam in his eye returned tenfold. He stalked towards me but I put my hand on his chest.

'Okay before you get too carried away I suggest we adjourn to the bedroom, I really don't want any more injuries.' Edward pouted - damn he even looked adorable doing that, before gnashing his teeth playfully at my neck.

'Do hickeys count as injuries?'

'Hickeys? Edward, you are worse than a teenager.'

'I can't help it – you're just so biteable, especially ...' he patted my rear and I rolled my eyes but not before a distinctly girly giggle left my mouth.

'Last one there is a rotten egg,' I yelled as I dashed up the stairs.

'It's worth coming last if I get to watch your ass,' Edward called back.

Before I knew what was happening I was naked, my fingers digging into Edward's firm shoulders as I tried to calm my hectic breathing.

Edward lifted his head, eyes soft and hazy from his recent orgasm. 'Mmm you always smell so good and you taste even better.'

I couldn't help but chuckle. 'Thanks?'

'Welcome,' he beamed.

Threading my fingers through his chaotic hair I pulled his face down to mine, claiming in his lips in a gentle kiss.

Edward rolled me over suddenly and I felt a sharp nip on my bottom.

'Edward!' I shrieked.

'You know you love it.' He rolled me back, his grinning face hovering over mine.

Sighing, a reluctant smile tugged at my lips, because I really did – I loved it all.


	27. Chapter 27

Edward

I always imagined there were two types of men in the world when it came to watching your baby been born. There were those who remained stoic throughout, they were strong jawed, the silent but caring type who mopped their loved ones brow and then looked down on their newborn baby with a wealth of emotion but no tears. I silently hoped I was this type, strong, dependable but able to hold it together.

Then there was the type who watched in awe as their baby came into the world, maybe even videoed it. They waxed lyrical about the miracle of childbirth and burst into tears of joy as soon as they laid eyes on their baby. I knew that the chances I was this type were more likely, without the video camera though because Bella would have me crucified if I did that.

When Bella went into labour a week early, smacking me round the head to wake me up because apparently a little nudge wouldn't do. Her contractions had started in the middle of the night and while I hopped around like my pants were on fire Bella remained calm, gathering her things and getting in the car.

I gripped her hand in mine all the way to the hospital and after her initial examination we were led to the delivery room, our baby was in a rush to come out it seemed.

No one ever tells you just how hard it is to watch the person you love most on the world writhing with pain, knowing there is nothing you can do about. I pressed the cool cloth to Bella's face and wiped the sweat away, watching as her face went from deathly pale to flushed and red as each contraction hit.

'Okay I can see the head, a few more big pushes I think,' the doctor encouraged.

Now Bella had practically threatened me with castration if I looked down there during the birth, but her eyes were screwed tight and one little peak wouldn't hurt.

Oh good lord, it's was red and slimy, and how the hell was that going to fit through there.

The next thing I knew I woke up on a gurney, my mom shaking her head at me, and my father looking very disappointed indeed.

I offered up a weak smile.

'Jesus Edward I can't believe you passed out watching Bella give birth.' My mom was trying to suppress her laughter but a giggle slipped from between her lips, and soon my father was guffawing along with her.

'Instead of helping Bella give birth, several of the nurses had to help you, oh Edward if Bella divorces you it wouldn't entirely surprise me.' At my father's words I sat up quickly, panicked beyond belief. I had just let her down in the worst way – I felt like the biggest shit in the universe. A thought struck me suddenly and I looked fearfully up at my mom.

'Oh god does Ness know?'

'I do Edward and I have to tell you this is priceless even for you.' Ness's smile looked like it may actually split her face. 'I arrived at the hospital just as they were lugging you out.' Reaching into her bag she produced a camera, 'all documented on here.'

Fuck!

'How mad is she?'

'Hard to say Edward, hard to say. Do you own any Kevlar?' Ness cracked herself up and my mother and father joined in, fucking traitors the lot of them.

I had missed one of the most important experiences in life, and all because of my stupid curiosity.

'Oh shit the baby? Is Bella okay?' I hung my head; I was officially the worst husband on the planet.

'Relax there fainty, mom is fine and your son is gorgeous.' Ness's face softened and his eyes lit up.

It felt like my heart was about to hammer out of my chest with joy ... my son?

I had to see Bella and my son, just thinking those words sent me into a tizzy.

Staggering to my feet I had to grasp my father's arm to stop from toppling over. I had no idea which way to go and finally Ness took pity on me and grabbed my arm to lead the way.

As we paused outside the room I suddenly felt nervous, I could see Bella's dark head bent over something in her arms, how much I had let her down weighed heavily on me.

'Just get in there; she's been so worried about you.' Ness nudged me forward and I finally turned the handle on the door and entered the room.

Bella looked up and I saw relief wash over her face. 'Edward are you okay? Come meet your son, everybody else has,' she laughed a little, reaching a hand out towards me. She had never looked so radiant, her eyes shone as they flickered between me and the bundle in her arms.

Walking slowly over to the bed I looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms, his little face was scrunched up and very pink. His tiny fingers curled and then uncurled around the blanket he was wrapped in, eyes blinking owlishly at me.

'Do you want to hold him?' Oh god I was going to cry, not only was I a fainter but now I was going to start balling my eyes out as well.

Timidly I stretched out my arms. 'Make sure you support his head,' Bella arranged my arm so I was cradling his small head against the crook of my elbow. He was just so tiny and fragile; I was terrified of dropping him or holding him too tight. I took in his features, from his blue eyes to his little rosebud mouth, I could not believe how perfect he was, small but perfect. This was my son, our son and ...oh no here come the waterworks.

'He's perfect,' I choked out. Looking up I saw Bella smiling at me, she didn't look pissed at all. 'I'm so sorry for what happened ...' Bella just shook her head cutting me off.

'One minute you were there the next you were on the floor, I was so worried but the doctor told me to keep pushing,' she giggled a little. 'It's sort of typical us don't you think?' Her grin was infectious and I found myself smiling back, I guess it was kind of fitting in a way.

'Have you decided on a name?' I kept my voice low not wanting to disturb the little man in my arm.

'Nope I was waiting for you to come round,' again the mischievous grin was there.

'Okay but I want the right to veto any names you try to put together to make new ones.' Bella pouted but I knew Ness would have my back on this.

'Alright smartass what are your suggestions?' I gave Bella a disapproving look at her choice of language; she gave me the threatening eyebrow so I quickly looked elsewhere.

'What about Masen? `

'We're trying to think of a name not an occupation Edward.' Bella rolled her eyes and I smiled down into our sons drooping eyes.

'Isn't she gorgeous when she's irate?' I whispered as my fingers traced his soft as silk cheek. This little man however was oblivious to everything, his eyes were drooping and small fingers grasped mine as a yawn left his mouth.

Walking over to the bed I handed our son back to Bella and pressed a loving kiss to her forehead.

'I love you so much you know that?' She huffed a little but then looked at what we made together and a soft smiled covered her face.

'I know I love you ridiculous amounts too.'

Bella motioned for me to sit on the side of the hospital bed, the baby between us, we put our heads together and gazed in adoration at our little miracle.

'I have the perfect name for my little brother.' Ness whirled into the room and plonked herself down on the other side of the bed. 'Can we please call him Brian?' She put on a weird voice and then said 'he's not the son of god he's a very naughty boy,' cackling a little as she did.

'Seth will you please stop letting her watch Monty Python.' Seth had also entered the room, he was laughing at Ness's joke but he nodded solemnly at my request.

'Okay seriously I do have the perfect name, what about Charlie?' Ness looked at her mom with a soft, sad smile

Charlie? Charlie Cullen, it sounded good. I liked it and from the look on Bella's she did too. I could see the tears there as she thought about her father

'Charlie,' Bella looked down at the dark, downy hair on his head and smiled. 'I think we found our name.' Ness cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows. 'I mean Ness did.'

We were soon shooed out so Bella could get some rest. I hated leaving her and Charlie but I hadn't slept all night, well except for the little passing out incident. Looking at my watch I saw it was barely six in the morning, Bella insisted I go home and get a couple hours rest before coming back to the hospital.

Mom and dad walked out with me to the car. 'I'm just glad he wasn't as big as you were Edward. You were nearly eleven pounds; it was a nightmare I tell you.'

'Mom please!' I begged. I really didn't want her to start going into details about things, and I knew that she would given half a chance.

I thought I wouldn't sleep when I got home but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

My phone buzzing a few hours later woke me up.

Alice's voice squealing in my ear was a jolt to the system.

'Edward I can't wait to meet the baby. Ness said you'd be going back this afternoon, did you think Jasper and I could come too?'

I arranged to pick them up later on in the day. A shower and some food had me feeling almost human. Going into the nursery, which we had painted a bright yellow because we didn't know what we were having. At every scan the baby wouldn't cooperate and we were never able to tell the sex.

Picking up a large stuffed bear, it was hard to believe that soon this room would hold our little baby. To be honest it all almost felt like a dream.

Bella and Charlie came home the next day, a small welcome party had gathered in the house, and he was cooed over and pressed around from one pair of arms to another. He wasn't even two days old and already he had everyone twisted round his teeny, tiny finger, especially Ness.

Ness was head over heels with her brother, claiming him the most gorgeous creature in the world.

Seth and Ness had settled well into college, and despite what some people had thought their relationship had thrived. There were planning on moving into together at the beginning of the next semester.

When we moved Ness into her dorm, her roommate had assumed I was her father, she even commented on our similar hair colour. Ness hadn't corrected her, and it had brought a lump to my throat. Although I would never dream of attempting to try to become a father figure to her to all intents and purposes I did see her as my daughter. I loved her just as much as the little bundle that had just come into our lives, it really was impossible not to.

After everyone had finally gone and Bella had fed Charlie we laid exhausted on our bed together. I felt strangely buzzed, like everything was a little unreal.

'I feel a little overwhelmed,' Bella sighed.

'You've done this before I thought I was the only one feeling like that.'

'It seems like a lifetime since I had Ness; this is like starting over again.' Bella let out a small groan, 'I'm tired but so happy.' She grinned at me and I grinned back.

She was beautiful, and always would be to me.

'I wish my father could have seen him. He would have been over the moon with his namesake.' Bella turned her face into my chest and she sniffed a little. 'I feel like he's still with me you know?'

I lifted her face to mine and kissed her tenderly. 'I'm sure he is always watching over you.'

She smiled and nodded, taking a last look into the bassinet before snuggling into my side and drifting off.


	28. Chapter 28

Ness

Graduation had finally come, I stood in my cap and gown holding my diploma and smiling out into the crowd before stepping off the podium with a sigh of relief.

Walking back to my seat I could see Seth waving like crazy, little Charlie bouncing about on his shoulders. Edward and mom were stood beside them, huge grins on their faces, but most surprising of all was my dad's presence.

Victoria was long gone, dad had a new partner now – Riley was tall blond and gorgeous. Yep that's right my dad came out loud and proud. I seriously thought mom was going to have an aneurysm when he announced his revelation to us just before the graduation ceremony

'All those marriages never felt right, I guess I was just trying to deny who I was,' Dad looked loving at Riley at this point and squeezed his hand. 'Until I met Riley, than everything just fell into place.'

Mom had looked about to swallow her tongue while Edward was patting her back sympathetically. She had wacked his hand away and shook her head, obviously able to see the shaking of his shoulders due to barely repressed laughter.

'Laugh it up Edward; I'll turn you gay next if you're not careful.'

This day was definitely not one to forget.

Looking along the rows of people I spotted Eleazar and Carmen, Seth and I had met them freshman year and I just knew they would be perfect for each, and I was right. After some careful wrangling I finally got them to see sense and now they are one of the happiest couples I know.

Seth is always asking if I will ever give up my matchmaking ways, I have a serious talent for it so I don't see why I should. Of course then he likes to remind me of the time I tried to get Irina and Laurent together – Look I was not to know that he had a penchant for women's underwear and liked to wear them on webcam for the whole college's viewing pleasure. Now I think about it I'd quite like to know how Seth found out.

As soon as the formalities were over I found my family and was enveloped in the warm strong arms of my loving boyfriend. Burying my head in his chest I enjoyed the familiar scent of his skin for a few second before I felt a tugging on my leg.

'Hey Charlie bear.' I looked down at the unruly brown head of my little brother; he was jumping up and down, holding his arms out for a hug too.

'Have you been a good boy?' I asked as I hefted him into my arms.

'Yes, I'm always good.' Charlie smiled and his twinkling green eyes were alight with mischief.

Charlie was a lovable little devil, always up to something; he and Emmett were quite the practical joking duo. Mom was not best impressed when they decided to go around toilet papering the house their considered mean with the candy one Halloween. It was Edward's job now to take Charlie trick or treating; Emmett pouted and stamped his foot but got over it.

I wished Em could have been here today but Rose was due to give birth any minute and travelling any distance was out of the question.

Mom walked over and smoothed my hair back looking teary eyed. 'I'm so proud of you baby.' Edward came up as well and wrapped an arm round each of us. Several of my college friends lusted after him, it was kind of embarrassing to hear them sigh over my step dad, but Edward never had eyes for anyone but mom.

After five years of marriage and the addition of Charlie they were still sickeningly lovey dovey, and if what Charlie said was true 'sometimes I can't sleep because of all the moaning and groaning,' he'd confided one day, still very um active.

Watching them now I saw Edward's hand slip from mom's waist to give her ass a tweak, time and a place people come on! Still then I caught sight of dad who was doing the same to Riley.

Bunch of pervs the lot of them.

We were all heading to some fancy restaurant Carlisle and Esme had booked, they would be meeting us there. God if they were ass groping too, which wasn't beyond the realms of possibility, I was out of here.

Seth took my hand in his and steered me towards our car. Mom, Edward and Charlie were going with Jasper, Alice and Sophie, in the ridiculous minivan Jasper liked to drive – it was practically tank size but he loved it. Personally I think he liked to pretend it was a tank, all part of his little military fetish.

As we climbed in the car Seth linked out fingers together and gave me a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth.

'You ready for this?' I could feel his lips curve against mine and at that moment I wished we didn't have a family gathering to attend. All I wanted to do was rush back to our small apartment and have my wicked way with Seth, repeatedly.

Those thought led me to reminisce about our first time together. After graduation we went on a camping trip, only it turned out that Seth had booked one of the small, cosy hunting lodges that littered the area instead. When he told me I was overjoyed, the thought of sleeping on the hard, cold ground hadn't exactly appealed to me – I had just wanted to spend some alone time with my very attractive boyfriend and was willing to do just about anything.

Seth had tried to make the old log cabin as romantic as possible, jugs of flowers resided on the oak dresser and kitchen table. Although he'd made it clear that he wasn't trying to pressurise me into anything, I had been forced to stop his ramblings right there with my mouth. Honestly my body was aflame whenever he was near me, actually I only had to think about him and my body went hot and clammy.

I had taken Seth's hand and led him into the bedroom, the huge bed was covered with a fluffy white comforter and I went to sit of the edge of the bed. Seth sat next to me; he was nervously fidgeting with his cuff and looking anywhere but at me. Gently I had clasped his face in my palms and brought his lips to mine. The kiss started out slow and melting but soon turned passionate. Tongues met and teeth nibbled, I was left breathless and panting, my body aching for more.

Slowly I had lifted my top over my head and watched dry mouthed as Seth did the same, he was all magnificent bronzed skin and taut muscle, I couldn't help but lick my lips. Seth had lent forward, his lips tracing my shoulder and down to the upper curves of my breasts, pressing teasing kisses along the edge of my bra. He had been all slow and tender and while that was lovely I felt like I was about to crawl out of my skin with need.

Whipping my bra off I had practically thrown Seth down on the bed, running my lips over his pecs, loving the way he moaned when my teeth grazed his nipples. The incessant poking in my belly told me that little Seth was very excited.

'God I want you so much,' I had whispered in his ear. And that was the catalyst, pants were torn off, hand was everywhere, touching and learning each other. When Seth brought me to orgasm with his tongue and fingers I had nearly passed out with shock and euphoria. I had thought this would be sweet but perhaps a little awkward; after all we were just as inexperienced as each other. I had imagined fumbling and apologises for grasping too hard at bits, instead Seth was assured, confident and seemed to know exactly what buttons to press.

As I had laid gasping for breath I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. Seth seemed to understand what the look meant and for a second the shy, adorable boy I loved so much returned. What? I've um you know watched some stuff.'

There was a moment of pain but nowhere near the amount some girls liked to make out would happen. As Seth lay still on top of me, connected together in every possible way with the tenderest look on his face, my heart squeezed hard with all the love I felt for him.

There was a few moments of uncertainty and then we began to move together slowly at first but with increasing fervour as our passion took over. Seth showed a restraint that I believed was impossible in teenage boys, how the hell did I get so lucky? That thought flittered through my mind until Seth's lips at my throat threw all thoughts from my head.

'I don't know how long I can continue to think bad thoughts Ness, I'm going to come.' I really didn't want to know what he was thinking but as our eyes locked and his pelvis rubbed against the bundle of nerves between my legs I exploded, Seth joining me with what sounded like howl.

The days that followed weren't filled with an appreciation of nature; we carried out a whole different type of exploration. Let me just say that god heard a lot from me, if I wasn't calling out his name in ecstasy I was thanking him for creating Seth and his mind blowing ways.

A soft chuckle interrupted my very happy memories; Seth had stopped the car and was looking at me.

'Flushed cheeks, increased pulse, dilated pupils – either you're thinking about sex or those fancy chocolates you like so much.'

'I just want to get back to our place and 'celebrate' with you alone.' I waggled my brows at him for extra measure, just in case my subtle hints weren't getting through.

'I want that too and that will happen, but your family want to celebrate your achievements. We don't want to deprave them of that do we?'

Maybe,' I pouted.

'Come on.' Seth was still laughing as he led me into the restaurant. Mom had asked dad along, which surprised me, what surprised me more was that he agreed.

My whole family were already gathered around a huge table, Carlisle and Esme hugged and congratulated me, telling me how they couldn't be prouder. Everyone looked so happy and tears momentarily pricked my eyes at how lucky I was to have such people love me. Carlisle was chatting to Seth about his new job, he had graduated the year before me and was now working for an engineering firm, hopefully we would be moving from our small one bed apartment soon.

Since I couldn't become a professional matchmaker I was going into teaching instead, with Edward's help I had secured a position at Forks middle school, starting after the Christmas break.

The food was wonderful, a quiet lull had settled over the table as we all sat back feeling full. Sophie and Charlie were deep in conversation and a frown came over his face.

'Why do boys have willies and girls have winkies?' I swear his voice could not have been louder.

'There are not called winkies they are called foo's,' Sophie chipped in with a superior look.

'Daddy calls them winkies,' Charlie insisted, glaring at his friend.

This was frigging priceless, my little brother wanting to know about the birds and bees in the middle of a five star restaurant. He was most definitely a Swan.

'Okay, I think we should talk about this later,' Alice was trying to stifle a giggle. 'How about I take you guys to the park near here after this?'

That's the thing about five year olds – easily distracted.

More hugs were exchanged outside the restaurant.

I promised to go see Carlisle and Esme soon and I could hear mom questioning the name he chose to give female genitalia.

'Well sometimes I think it winks at me.' Yeah I could have done without hearing that.

A few minutes later saw me thankfully back in the car with Seth.

I actually loved living in Seattle, it was close to my family and Seth's but I was always a homebody and Seth was too. Moving back to their hometown was most people's nightmare but we were looking forward it.

'Mom wants to know if we want to go looking at house at the weekend.'

'Sounds like a plan.' We hadn't quite decided on Port Angeles or Forks yet, Seth job involved a far bit of travelling about the country. Their head office was in Seattle but Seth didn't really have a base, when he was gone I missed him like crazy but it just made our reunions that much sweeter.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Seth fidgeting as he drove, it was unusual because Seth was the most laid back person in the world.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' He shot me a wide grin and I mentally shrugged to myself.

Arriving home Seth stopped me at the door and told me to close my eyes. I frowned but did as I was told.

I heard Seth opening the door and then his hand was at my waist guiding me forward. A soft click indicated he had closed the door, I desperately wanted to open my eyes but didn't.

'Okay open your eyes.'

The house was lit with what looked like a thousand candles, on the floor of our small sitting room knelt Seth.

Slowly walking forwards I saw the ring he held in this hand, and the half excited, half sick expression his face.

'I've never loved anyone but you and I know I never will. Nessie Swan will you marry me?'

Part of me always knew this was inevitable but I still had to choke back a sob. Walking forward a little more I sank to my knees in front of Seth and looked at the beautiful, simple diamond ring in his hands.

'Yes, of course yes. Seth Clearwater you know this means you're stuck with me for life right?'

'I do and I can't wait.'

My heart melted and I dragged Seth into the bedroom to show exactly how much I loved him.


	29. Epilogue

**Charlie**

This collar was so itchy, I tug at it in irritation only to find mom glaring at me so I lower my hands quickly.

Why did people have to get married? I was never going to get married, especially if you had to wear stupid suits and look like a complete dork.

Looking over at Sophie I saw she seemed equally uncomfortable. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and looked really pretty, the bright colour made her look like something from a Disney movie, her black hair and blue eyes always made me think of sleeping beauty. Of Course I didn't say any of this because people would go 'aww' and pinch my cheeks.

Slinking over to her I muttered 'this sucks.'

'I know I look like a frigging buttercup, at least your get to wear grey.' She flicked her long dark hair back and then a sly grin comes over her face.

'I think after the ceremony we should have some fun.'

'What kind of fun?' My lips were already turning up in an excited grin. Sophie was a little older than me, nearly twelve, and she was nearly as much fun as uncle Em when it came to practical jokes.

One time we hid in the forest behind my house and pelted anyone who came near us with water balloons. Sophie had found these balloons in her parent's draws; they were all pink and tube shaped with this weird sticky out bit at the end. When we hit dad with one he had looked at it with shock and asked where we had gotten them from. Taking the balloons from us he showed them to mom and they both started laughing.

Adults are weird.

Sophie got in trouble for going through Aunt Alice's things, although she couldn't seem to keep a straight face either, especially when Sophie asked her why she liked water balloons so much.

There was also the time we crept up on dad when he was sleeping and drew a funny moustache and beard on his face. Unfortunately we used permanent marker and mom had to scrub his face for ages before it came off, a faint outline still lingered for a few days afterwards. I was grounded for a week, although Ness had laughed and high fived me when she came to visit.

Yeah for a girl Sophie she was pretty cool.

'What's the plan?' My eagerness made me bounce up and down, Sophie's arm shoot out and she narrows her eyes at me.

'Charlie, you got to calm down or people will know we are up to something.' I nodded my head and folded my arms, my eyes shooting round the room to make sure no one was watching us. Luckily mom is occupied with my sister. I love Ness and she's marrying one of my most favourite people in the world. Seth is a dude; he takes me fishing and tells the funniest jokes. I know I'm a little guy but he always tells me that I should never let it stop me doing what I want.

Dad comes up behind me and ruffles my hair. 'Hey son, you keeping out of mischief?' He lifts his eyebrow and tries to sort out my unruly hair.

'Don't bother dad it always sticks up no matter what I do.'

'Me too kiddo,' he laughs and pats his own messy hair. He turns and looks at mom, he always has this funny look in his eyes when he sees her, it's like just looking at her makes him so happy inside. Although talking about love and stuff makes me want to yak, I feel good in my tummy when I watch them, it makes me smile.

Sophie and I wander outside of the big tent that was put up in the garden yesterday. The sky is real blue today, no rain clouds in sight. I wish I could take off this itchy shirt and just go play.

'I'm never getting married,' I sigh.

'It's what you do when you love someone though.' Sophie is solemn and I turn to look up at her with an expression of disgust.

'Well then I aint going fall in love, plus girls are annoying.' My lip sticks out and she laughingly pushes me in the side.

'You will.' She sounds so sure and she smiles that weird sly smile like she knows something I don't. Aunt Alice does the same thing and she is usually right.

'Won't.' I fold my arms over my chest and glare at her.

'Okay, okay, don't get your undies in a twist.' I hate it when Sophie laughs at me like I'm a little kid, I want to push her but mom would kill me.

'Do you have a plan or not,' I demand, kicking the grass with toe of my shiny black shoe.

'Course I do...' Before she can finish Nana comes over and eyes us carefully. I think she knows we are up to no good and asks us to help her decorate the car.

'Why are we decorating a car?' I never heard of that before and watch bewildered as Nana hands us tin cans ans some silly string.

'It's tradition, a kind of silly thing to do to send off the bride and groom.' Sophie and I have a good time spraying string over Ness's old red truck, Nana helps us attach the cans to the rear bumper and for a few minutes our boredom is forgotten.

'Hey squirt,' Uncle Em's booming voice makes me leap to my feet and rush him. He is another of my most favourite people; he's loud, fun and says things that make mom scowl and Ssh him. Uncle Em and Rose have a little boy called Harvey, he's nearly as naughty as his dad and says 'hot damn' all the time, even though he's only like six.

Harvey comes up behind Uncle Em, it's so funny to see them together and everyone calls Harvey mini me because he is just an uncanny smaller version of his dad.

'Sophie you are looking hot,' Harvey comments and his face dimples in a smile that has women of all ages swooning.

'So creepy.' Sophie rolls her eyes but grins anyway.

'Come on Charlie, it's nearly time.' Mom comes over; she looks stressed, her eyes roaming about everywhere as she talks.

'You look real pretty mom.' Her eyes snap to mine and for a minute she beams and takes my hand in hers. Mom does look nice; her hair looks soft and flowy as it falls down her back. She's wearing a sky blue dress and I secretly think she is the most beautiful mom in the world.

'Thanks darling, you look very handsome too.' I smile up at her and she shakes her head giggling a little. 'So like your daddy,' she comments and we walk over to the place where all the chairs are set up. Most of the guests are already seated and Seth is stood under the arch at the front, he grins when he sees me and I ran over to him.

'How's my best boy, you got the rings?' I nod and pat my top pocket where mom just placed them. 'You have the most important job in the whole wedding Charlie, don't lose them.'

'I won't Seth, I promise.' I stand next to him at the front and watch as he nervously moves from foot to foot.

'Are you worried?' I ask. His face reminds me of the time I wanted to go on a big rollercoaster at the fair, I was excited but also so scared when it got to the top and zoomed down.

'Nah I'm good, I've kind of wanted this my whole life.' Seth's face lights up with a smile as he looks at me.

'You've wanted to marry Ness your whole life?'

'Yeah, nearly. Until I see her I'm just a tiny bit worried she might run off.' I snort and he grins at me. 'Don't laugh at me, one day you'll understand.'

'Everyone says that,' I grumble rolling my eyes.

A hush comes over the garden and my sister appears at the top of the short aisle in the middle of the chairs. Ness looks wonderful; the white dress makes her hair almost look alive. The smile she wears as she looks at Seth is so bright it almost hurts my eyes, and his is the same.

Mom cries during the ceremony, as does Aunt Alice and nana. I hand over the rings when the time comes, I feel important and proud as Ness gives me a thumbs up and grins.

When it's over there's kissing, yuck, and then I have to stand around while people take a million photo's.

Finally I manage to escape, the food is spread out on long tables around the garden and I snag a plate and fill it with my favourite things. Sophie joins me and wordlessly we make our way to the bottom of the garden and sit on a log to enjoy the food.

'So what was your plan?' I mumble around the sausage roll filling my mouth.

'Oh nothing much, just thought we could sneak some wine and see what all the fuss is about.'

'Good idea.' While everyone is distracted eating we make our way over to where the drinks are been served, swiping a bottle of champagne that grandpa has opened and left on the side while he's talking to Seth's mom.

We escape to the bottom of the garden once more and take turns passing the bottle between is. It doesn't taste that nice and the bubbles tickle my nose but after a while I start to feel warm and everything seems funny.

The dancing has started and all of a sudden that's all I want to do, Sophie and I leap about giggling wildly. I can see Ness shaking her head as I try to do some break dancing and fall flat on my face.

'Bro, have you been on the sauce?' Ness is laughing and I don't know what the sauce is but nod my head anyway.

'Mom is going to flip, come on I think its best you stick to coke from now on.' It was fun while it lasted but Ness is right.

In no time at all Ness and Seth are leaving for their honeymoon, sounds like a holiday to me but that's what mom calls it. I feel sleepy as I climb into the tree house dad and I built last year. Sophie is already curled up on the blankets laid on the floor, she smiles at me sleepily and I nestle down next to her.

'Today was fun huh?'

'Yeah it wasn't too awful.' I reply, turning my head to look into her big, blue eyes.

'You know that one day we'll get married right?' I want to deny her words, to laugh but something inside me stops those words. Instead I lean forward and place my lips against hers, it's just a brief kiss but it feels right.

Sophie smiles at me and we both flop back onto the floor, my tummy is squirming and the tips of my ears are burning. I feel her fingers touch mine as we lay there and although we don't look at each other I'm smiling like an idiot.

Soon Alice is calling Sophie and she has to go, this time it is her who kisses me, a small, soft brush of lips and then she is gone.

Maybe girls aren't so bad after all.


End file.
